Destiny's Chains
by A Life of Rules is No Fun
Summary: Heaven nor Hell want her. The boy she loves hates her. And the demon she has come to love can never be hers. oo Blasphemy is great in this oo
1. Introductions

Warning: If you do not like "God-bashing" or romances with Satan, you shouldn't read this (not 'til later).

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Original characters based off real people I know...so I don't exactly own them (except Darkfire because she is me. Angel is also partly owned because the person character is based off has no knowledge of this story). Thank you.

Please Excuse: Things are said/spelled as I entended. Please do not inform me of my grammar/spelling in reviews, if you so choose to leave any.

* * *

From time to time, your heart breaks. And usually, it heals. Whether it be fast or slow, time usually heals a broken heart. But sometimes, the heart refuses to heal. Not very often, but it happens every once in a while.

* * *

Chapter 1

Introductions

"Osa, wait up!" a fifteen-year-old girl shouted, jogging after her friend. "Will you slow down?" She caught up to her friend and tried to maintain the quick pace. Unable to, she grabbed the other's arm. "C'mon, stop for a minute."

"What?" She turned her emerald green eyes angrily upon the brown-eyed girl. Sighing, she brushed a hand through her blonde-tipped brown hair, tightening the ponytail when she got to the back. When she closed her eyes in anger, her purple eye shadow showed more than usual, complimenting her purple lipstick.

"Osa, what's wrong with you? I've been chasing you around for five minutes now," the brown-eyed girl said, pushing up her glasses. The wind played with her blood red bangs and tugged at her black hair that was pulled back into a tight, high ponytail.

"He just makes me so mad!" Osadyro exploded, throwing her hands into the air. "Always pullin' tricks like he does! Why's he do it, Darkfire?"

"Cuz he knows it gets to ya, that's why. 'Sides, it's funny to see ya blush all crazy like that," Darkfire answered, pushing her glasses up once more. "And for another thing, you know you like it. Else why would you still chase after him?"

"Cuz he deserves a kick to the nuts."

"Yea, but that ain't my point. Your crazy 'bout that boy; ain't no denyin' it."

"I'll deny it all I want!"

"Ain't no use."

Beginning to blush, Osadyro turned sharply away and began to walk off. Before she could get too far, Darkfire followed after her.

"Told you ya blushed," said Darkfire, pushing all the buttons she could without getting hit.

"Shove it up yer ass," Osadyro growled, her blush growing.

"No, thanks. Not really my thing." And then she laughed. "Your blush be growin' bigger!"

Hiding an angry laugh, Osa ran, her brown skirt hugging the front of her knees.

"I knew it!" Darkfire chased after her friend, her jeans giving her an advantage. When they were finally running side by side, they slowed to a casual pace.

"Why you always doin' that?" Osadyro asked, smirking and nudging her friend.

"Cuz no matter how mad I make ya, we'll always be friends. We always been friends. Ain't never gunna change." She looked over her shoulder and stopped. "'Peers Angel still wants a word with ya. Wanna give 'im a run for his money?"

"Might as well try."

Laughing, the two took off through the parking lot, knowing that the boy would catch up to them. He was fast, tall, and lanky. Also a basketball player, pretty good too…by Darkfire's standards.

"Gotcha!" he shouted, grabbing the hood of Darkfire's hoodie and the collar of Osa's blouse. Coming to a choking stop, the girls turned and glared up at Angel.

"Y'always doin' that. Stop it," Darkfire smirked, righting the hoodie.

"What d'ya want?" Osadyro questioned, fixing her collar.

"You left so fast I didn't get to give you this," he said, smiling at Osa.

"What?"

He smacked her forehead with his palm. "I need my shin intact. And those boots hurt."

The green-eyed girl began to fume, glaring at Angel. Her foot twitched ever so slightly, but Angel knew it from experience. Laughing nervously, he started to run.

"Oh, no you don't!" Darkfire shouted, chasing after him. The boy sped up, keeping a decent distance between them. But Darkfire was use to his superior speed and adapted.

Carefully changing her balance, she made ready to lunge. And his big, orange tank top would be useful if she missed. She pounced at him and grabbed for his shirt. Catching a handful, she landed in a crouched position, her left hand holding carefully onto the shirt.

"You're gunna rip it!" Angel shouted, dragging the girl behind him.

"Then stop!" she replied, gripping with both hands now. When he didn't, she stood and tackled him. They hit the ground and began to wrestle, Angel to get away and Darkfire just for fun.

"They remind me of these two idiots," an angry voice growled, glaring at two boys. One was really tall with orange hair and a blue jumper. The other was slightly shorter with gelled black hair, brown eyes, and a green jumper. The one who spoke was short, had blood red eyes, wore a black cloak and soft-soled boots, and had spiked black hair with a burst of white.

"Hey, we don't grapple!" the brown-eyed one shouted.

Osadyro turned to stare at the voices, shocked, but not showing it. "Who're you?"

"My name's Minamino Shuichii," another boy said. He had long red hair, emerald eyes, and a purplish-pink jumper.

"Urameshi Yuusuke," the brown-eyed boy introduced, smiling stupidly.

"Kuwabara Kazuma," the tall one said, same stupid look.

No reply from the short one.

"His name's Hiei. Please excuse his rudeness," Shuichii smiled, bowing.

"Riiiight," Osadyro said, thinking they were nuts. "I'm the Tooth Fairy." It was really sarcastic.

"Don't screw with us…Osadyro," Hiei snapped, glaring at her.

Osadyro's expression didn't change.

"He's a telepath," Kazuma stated. "And it ain't nice to pick through her mind, Hiei."

"Yo, D!" Osa shouted, turning to stare at the two fighting.

All movement stopped as Darkfire looked up from a headlock. "What?"

"C'mere!"

Angel released the girl's head and she casually trotted up to Osa. Angel followed brushing himself off and wiping his blue bangs out of his blue eyes, also patting his spiky blonde hair to make sure it was still spiked.

"Who're these guys? I ain't never seen 'em 'round here," Darkfire said, eying the four strangers.

"Minamino, Urameshi, Kuwabara, and Hiei," Osa named, pointing to each boy in turn.

"Some funny names y'all got there. Foreign exchange students?"

"You could say that," Urameshi laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "But you can call me Yuusuke."

"I'm Darkfire. And he's Angel," Darkfire smiled, pointing back at the boy. And then she wiped a trickle of blood from her cheek. "What brings ya ta these parts?"

"Work," Yuusuke answered.

"Force," Hiei growled, glaring at the boy.

"Get over it."

"Is there somethin' you want?" Angel asked, growing bored.

"Yea, and if it has anything to do with me, make it quick. I gotta get home in like" – she looked at her watch – "five minutes ago! See y'all later!" Darkfire yelled, racing off.

Osadyro sighed. "Well?"

"Uh, I guess it'll have ta wait 'til later. When you're all here," Yuusuke said, watching Darkfire disappear around a corner.

"Right. Later then." Osadyro and Angel left, leaving the four boys to stand alone.

"Now what?" Kuwabara said, turning to Yuusuke.

"Dunno. Kurama?" He turned to Shuichii.

"Head home and wait for tomorrow, I suppose," he suggested, not really knowing himself.

Yuusuke pulled out a compact mirror. "Hey, Koenma. We need a portal. No, we're trying tomorrow though. Righty-o!" He closed the mirror and put it back in his pocket.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on the three," Hiei said, not moving as the others started to walk off.

"You know Koenma'll kill me if we show up without you!" Yuusuke objected.

"And I care because…? You forced me to come so I'm going to stay until this is over."

"Fine, but you owe me one." The remaining three left and now it was just Hiei left to stand alone in this foreign place.

"Finally, they leave me," he sighed, walking in the direction Darkfire left in.

* * *

Note: In Japanese, Yuusuke's name is spelled with two 'u's. Please don't comment me to tell me I spelled his name wrong. 


	2. Business Proposition

Disclaimer: Do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Do not own Osadyro.

Please Excuse: Any grammar "imperfections" are (again) intentional.

Japanese To Know:  
Reiki - Spirit Energy

* * *

Chapter 2

Business Proposition

Hiei stirred as the sun shone against his eyelids. After making his rounds to see where Osadyro, Angel, and Darkfire lived, he had fallen asleep in the large oak tree in Darkfire's front yard.

"What're you doin' in my tree?"

Hiei looked down to see Darkfire standing beneath him. She was wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt. It resembled a boy's school uniform. In fact, that's what it was.

"Well?" Darkfire persisted, shifting her backpack on her shoulder.

"I was sleeping," Hiei answered carelessly.

"How'd you get up there? Too high to jump. Too hard to climb. But, then again, with hair like yours, you might be a demon."

Hiei jumped from the tree and grabbed the girl's arm roughly. They were about the same height. "You're a mere human."

"Might be. So are you a demon?"

Hiei's glare sharpened.

"Ha! I told them they existed! But no one would believe. And here you are, a real live demon. What else can you do?"

"So, you were just teasing?" Hiei was slightly dumbfounded.

"Well, yea. But I hoped it was true." She looked at her watch. "Hey, I gotta catch my bus or I won't make it to school. So if you could just…." She pulled at his fingers, but they wouldn't budge. "Look, buddy, get off me."

Hiei released her arm and watched as she ran up the street.

"What's Koenma want with a dreamer?" he asked himself, flitting after her silently. He watched her stumble to the bus stop just in time for the bus to arrive. She laughed with Osadyro and Angel as they boarded and drove away.

But he didn't stop following them. He watched them all through school, growing curious of their importance. At first, this was just another dumb assignment involving humans. Now he wanted to know what made them so special. They couldn't use their reiki like Kuwabara or Urameshi. So what was their purpose?

After they got off the bus, Hiei stopped them before they parted for home.

"Where're the other three? And how come none y'all were in school?" Darkfire asked.

"It doesn't matter. You three are here now, together, just as we wanted," Hiei said, glaring at each of them in turn.

"Look, we gotta go home so our parents don't worry. We'll get back to ya where we met yesterday, k? That'll give you time to get your friends here," Osadyro stated firmly, walking off. Before protest could take place, Angel and Darkfire walked away too.

Growling, Hiei followed Darkfire to her house.

"Why you always followin' me?" she asked, irritated.

"Hn."

She whirred around and grabbed hold of the front of his cloak. "Listen, man, when I ask a question, I expect an answer. I don't care if you don't want to answer, you better do it anyway. And I don't care if you are a demon, I'll kick your ass any day of the week." Releasing him, she repeated her previous question.

"Because you have a tree." He was curious as to how she expected to kick his ass, but he didn't feel like toying with her right now.

Darkfire rolled her eyes and continued on towards home.

"Why do you wear a boy's uniform?"

This time Darkfire didn't answer. Hiei grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Like you, I demand an answer to my questions. Unlike you, if I don't get my answer, I will kill you."

And unlike Hiei, Darkfire wanted to test this threat. So she didn't answer.

"You really want to gamble with your life?"

No response.

Growing angry, Hiei pulled out his hidden katana and thrust it to the human's neck. "Will you answer me now?"

Smirking, she poked the blade away and turned to make her leave. "I wear it because I can. No school system can force me into a skirt."

Somewhat satisfied, he returned his katana back into hiding and continued to follow.

At the house, Darkfire left a note that said she was at Osa's doing homework and would be back before night. Knowing if it wasn't acceptable, her mother would call, she left the house just as she had come in.

"Let's get on with it then," she laughed, pushing her glasses up and shifting her bag.

"Are you always this trusting?" Hiei questioned, a suspicious glare in his eyes.

"No, not usually. Not hardly at all, if you must know. But I want to trust you. Something in my heart tells me to let my defenses down." And then she smiled. "'Sides, how often is it that a person gets to hang out with a demon…and know they're a demon?"

"Hn." No words were spoken the remainder of the walk. When they reached the destination, they had to wait a minute before Angel and Osadyro showed around the bend.

Darkfire waved to them enthusiastically and Hiei leaned against the building. Angel had not changed out of his uniform either. And Osadyro had changed her skirt to some black capris, but she kept the boy's school shirt she wore.

"So, where're the other three?" Osadyro asked impatiently when she got there.

"You talkin' 'bout us?"

"Yuusuke!" Darkfire grinned, turning to see the teen walking up behind her.

"Yo," he said coolly, grinning as well.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Kuwabara laughed, coming up behind Yuusuke.

"How could we?" Hiei growled, not at all kidding.

"Now, Hiei, be nice. We don't want to give off a bad impression."

"Oh, Minamino," Osadyro gasped, her eyes widening for a split second. "Didn't see you behind the fools."

"Finally, somebody agrees with me," Hiei sighed, glaring through one eye at Kuwabara and Yuusuke.

Shooting a warning glance at Hiei, the red-head said kindly, "I wish us to be friends. Please, call me Shuichii."

Osadyro and Darkfire nodded dumbly, mesmerized by his words.

"Ahem, but what did you want to speak with us about?" Angel said, trying to match his new adversary.

Shuichii sensed this rivalry and laughed, "Please, I'm only trying to be polite. I wish for no contest."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just want to know why we're here," Angel defended.

Still chuckling, he continued, "We have a…business…proposition for you. If you would be so kind as to listen…."

"No harm in listenin', I s'pose. Whatcha got for us then?" Darkfire said, face blank.

"We would like it if you would come with us and aid us in the capturing of…criminals. You would still be able to attend school and come home to your families. I'm afraid there is no salary, but the benefits are…exceptional," Shuichii finished, smiling gently.

"Alright, when do we start?" Darkfire said, smirking.

"Hey, D, you thinkin' clear up there?" Osadyro asked, laughing nervously. She put her arm around her friend's shoulder and steered her over to Angel, supposedly out of earshot. "You cain't just hand your life over ta strangers like that," she whispered angrily.

"Yea, what if they're bunch a-psychos?" Angel put in, crossing his eyes and circling a finger around his ear when he said 'psychos'.

"Somethin' in my heart tells me to trust them. Osa, you must believe me," Darkfire pleaded, staring at the ground. "Besides, Hiei…he's a…a demon."

"Yer shitin' me!" Osadyro whispered excitedly.

"Naw, I guessed it true. I just gotta go with 'em and learn more. Please come with me, Osa. And, Angel, you come, too. I want you to see the world we know. Please, come with me," Darkfire begged, glancing over her shoulder at Hiei.

"Awright, I come wit' ya. Waddya say, Angel?" Osadyro smiled.

"Well, I can't just leave ya with those guys alone…."

"Oh, you just jealous! 'Fraid you gunna be upstaged by a sweet talkin' red-head?" Osa teased. If they were looking, they would've seen Shuichii's face flush a pretty shade of pink.

"Shuddup! I just don' wanna see ya hurt," Angel growled in a hushed tone.

"Then it's settled!" Darkfire exclaimed, turning back to the four boys. "Like I asked b'fore: When we startin'?"

"Does now work?" Yuusuke said, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Uh, not really. I said I was doin' homework at Osa's house," Darkfire confessed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"And I said I was at your house…" Osadyro admitted. "I suggest we get on back to our own homes and say we finished."

"I say that's a good idea."

"So you're splittin' up again?" Kuwabara blurted, frowning.

"You said we could go home any time we needed…or implied it, at least," Darkfire defended, looking at Shuichii.

He smiled and nodded, and then looked to Hiei.

A mutual understanding came between them without words.

"If I must. Seeing as how humans tend not to trust strangers," Hiei grumbled, closing his eyes once again.

"Demons are the same way, if I recollect right," Yuusuke mentioned.

"Hn."

"My folks won't mind me bringin' a friend over for the night. Long as I swear he ain't goin' be up ta nothin'," Angel said, trying to impress Osadyro, who just rolled her eyes.

"Yuusuke?" Shuichii said, glancing at the cocky teen.

"Whatever is fine with me," he answered, walking over to Angel. "We'll see you tomorrow then. A Saturday, if my brain's workin' right."

All nodded in agreement and the two boys left.

"Joy," Hiei said dully, pushing off the wall. "Yuusuke can watch you easily enough" – he glared at Osadyro – "and I'll camp out again in your tree." With that, he stalked off.

"You must forgive him," Shuichii said, sighing. "He doesn't like to make house calls when there's no blood to be shed."

"Well, whatever. Tomorrow, then," Osadyro nodded as she turned towards home.

"Bye," Darkfire waved, running after Hiei.

"So…what kind of demon are you?" she questioned as she caught up to him.

"None of your business," Hiei answered bluntly. And that was the end of it.

* * *

I swear it'll get interesting soon. I just needed to set up the stage, you see.


	3. Demons

Disclaimer: Do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Do not own Osadyro.

Please Excuse: Again, just want to remind you of grammar and such. (and I forgot: 'Shuichii'...that's how you spell it)

Japanese to Know:  
Reikai - Spirit World (literal translation)  
Rei Gan - Spirit Gun

* * *

Chapter 3

Demons

The next day, a routine was followed that couldn't be helped. And Hiei did not like it one bit. Darkfire was out of the house constantly, running errands with her family and such. Not something she wanted to be doing, but she enjoyed the time out.

Osadyro never really spent time with her father anymore, so she contented herself with being outside. She knew if Shuichii or his friends needed her, it would be easy to find her. With Hiei being a demon and a telepath, she wasn't too worried. And Darkfire and Angel knew where she'd be.

Angel was stuck at home, cleaning house and other such chores. Even with his younger sister and Yuusuke helping, there was still a lot to be done. And his stepfather was out, so they couldn't leave anyway. But it was just as best because they wouldn't have been able to do anything.

Sunday, however, nobody was doing anything. So Darkfire, Angel, and Osadyro met up at the school's parking lot. Of course, Yuusuke and Hiei were there with them. Soon, though, Shuichii and Kuwabara showed up.

"Good ta go," Darkfire said, staring blankly off into space.

Yuusuke snapped his fingers in front of her face and she blinked back to reality.

"Hey, what sort of criminals are we goin' after?" Osadyro inquired, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"To be honest, we weren't completely telling the truth," Shuichii confessed, smile fading. "We work for the Underworld hunting demons. My name is really Kurama."

"Any other secrets we should know about?" Angel growled.

"If we come across one, we'll let ya know," Yuusuke answered.

"Well, I can't trust liars. I'm out," Angel sniffed, turning on his heels.

"Please, you mustn't leave," Kurama said, stepping towards the boy.

"And why's that?"

"Yes, fox, why are these humans so vital to the Reikai?" Hiei questioned.

"Darkfire, Osadyro, what do you know about demons?" Kurama asked, turning to them.

"They ain't all mean. And there're diff'rent types," Darkfire answered.

"Most originate and live in the Demon World. Though there are those that dwell amongst humans," Osadyro added, chancing a glance at Hiei.

"And there're diff'rent classes of demons. Also there are demons that are less than full. Hybrids exist too," listed Darkfire, counting them on her fingers. "And they range in size, shape, color, and other such. Have we forgotten anything?"

"Yes. Some demons will kill you if you know too much," Hiei growled, glaring at the two females.

"I bet you fall into that class, doncha, Hiei?" Osadyro challenged, smirking.

Before Hiei could prove it, Kurama stepped between them. "Please, we must work as a team." He cleaned his throat. "Angel, would you protect these girls with your life? Would you honestly leave them here with us?"

Angel looked away from him and glared at the ground. His face flushed slightly, but he looked into Kurama's eyes and growled, "I couldn't give two licks 'bout what happens to Darkfire, but I won't let them go alone."

For a moment, Darkfire's heart stopped. And as it began to beat again, the chain that bound her heart to him tightened and chipped away at her heart. But she held back the tears and let her emotions fade into shadow.

"Apart, you three have no power. But together, you are bound too tight to let anything happen to one another," the red-head finished.

"That still doesn't answer my question," Hiei persisted.

"Koenma thinks they're special, and that's all he'd tell me," Yuusuke said.

"Yea, they give me a weird feeling…but in a good way. I can't explain it," Kuwabara added, furrowing his eyebrows as though in deep thought.

All became silent and grim faces hung all around. And it stayed as such for a moment.

"Feels like somebody just died. Let's get on with it," Darkfire muttered, growing uncomfortable.

"Right. Yuusuke, is the portal ready?" Kurama turned to the brown-eyed boy.

"Yea, just waitin' for us."

"Let's go then." Kurama followed Yuusuke and the other five followed shortly after.

"Hey, you ok?" Kuwabara asked, touching Darkfire's shoulder.

She looked up at him with a lifeless stare and then let her head drift back to staring at the ground, a mumble escaping her lips.

"D…" Osadyro whispered, knowing what she was feeling. She glared at Angel, who had a lost look on his face. "Always gotta make 'er feel bad, huh, Angel."

He looked over at her. "What?"

"Sayin' you didn't care 'bout her. She'd die for you, though I don't see why. Ain't like you deserve it."

Angel just sighed and picked up the pace so he was beside Kurama. Darkfire looked up at him, but she didn't see him. She looked straight through him.

"Her emotions are so guarded," Hiei thought, glancing at Darkfire every now and then. "Almost more guarded than mine."

"Well, here we are," Yuusuke announced, stopping.

"Where?" Osadyro asked, looking around.

"The portal. It's invisible to normal humans. This will take us to the demons."

"Are you ready?" Kurama asked for a final time.

Angel and Osadyro nodded. Darkfire remained in her hurt trance.

Satisfied, Kurama stepped through. Then Yuusuke, Osadyro, Angel, and Kuwabara. Hiei paused when Darkfire made no movement.

"Let's go," Hiei commanded. When she still didn't move, he grabbed her arm. She looked at him with that far away stare. "Don't worry about what that guy said. C'mon."

"I would still give up my life so that he may have a second chance," she muttered.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go." He let his hand slip down to hers and he tugged gently.

Darkfire stared at their hands. A boy had never willingly held her hand before. But she snapped back to reality and pulled her hand from him, holding it to her chest.

"Ok, let's go," she said, nodding firmly. Together, they walked into the portal. As soon as Darkfire felt her stomach jump, as it might on a roller coaster, she clung to Hiei tightly. She hated coasters. But more, she hated that feeling in her gut.

As soon as they were out, though, they separated quickly.

"What was the hold up?" Yuusuke asked.

When Hiei didn't answer, Darkfire said, "He had to drag me in."

Shrugging, the boy walked on, his posse in tow.

They walked for what seemed like forever before they came upon a lush forest.

"It's in there," Kurama hissed, covering his nose with the back of his hand.

"So much blood," Hiei muttered, his eyes dancing with forgotten excitement.

"Kurama…what sort of demon are you?" Darkfire asked, staring not at him but deep into the forest, at places she could not physically see.

"Why do you ask that?" he laughed, eyes resting gently on her.

"Yes, D, what are you talkin' 'bout?" Osadyro questioned, looking up at the red-head.

"He can smell what I cannot. Kurama, you can smell the stench of blood in the air. Something a human can't do," Darkfire explained, still staring into the black woods.

"You're very smart. I'm a fox demon." And then he added, "What are you looking at?"

"I don't know. Somethin's in there, I can feel it. And it knows we're here."

"I feel it too," Kuwabara said, orange energy jumping in his right hand.

Osadyro gasped. "Jump back!"

"What? Why?" Yuusuke questioned.

"Just do it! Now!" she screamed, jumping away as several trees came crashing down. Yuusuke and Kurama grabbed Angel as they moved, and Hiei pulled at Darkfire, but she didn't budge. So he left her.

"Darkfire!" Kuwabara yelled, Yuusuke restraining him as he tried to go after her.

"Wait, ya dumb oaf!" growled Yuusuke, forcing the taller boy to the ground.

"NO! D!" Osadyro screamed, thrashing in Kurama's grasp.

As the dust settled, all became still.

"She's…still alive…" Hiei gasped, stumbling in shock.

"What?" Angel said, unbelieving.

"She merely stepped forward…to avoid…the trees. How could she have anticipated where they would fall?"

"The demon!" Yuusuke shouted, pointing to a lumbering giant.

"Darkfire'll be killed!" Osadyro shouted, struggling again. This time, she managed to break loose.

"Osadyro!" Kurama called, grabbing after her. But it was in vain. She was already stumbling over and through the fallen trees.

"Damn girl," Angel hissed, running after her.

"Kuwabara, help them! We'll take care of the demon!" Yuusuke ordered, pointing his right hand at the demon in the shape of a gun.

Kuwabara nodded and headed after the three that had gone off.

Yuusuke's finger began to gather a bluish glow about it. "Rei Gan!" he shouted. A blue energy shot from his finger and spiraled towards the demon's head. Hitting dead on, the demon stumbled and howled in pain.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama shouted, pulling a rose out of his hair as he jumped. He flicked the rose and it became a thorny whip. Slashing at the demon, blood sprayed and limbs fell off the demon.

As a finishing touch, Hiei leapt at the demon. He drew his katana, sliced the demon's head off, flicked the katana, the blood flying off, and sheathed it, all in lightning fast speed. To a normal human, it merely looked as though he leapt right passed it and its head fell off.

Soon as he landed, he rushed to the others to see Darkfire.

"How did you know?" he questioned angrily, grabbing and thrusting the girl against a fallen tree.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara growled.

But he was ignored.

"Know what?" Darkfire asked, trying to shift away from the demon. But this only caused him to grip her tighter.

"About the trees. How did you know where to move?"

When she didn't answer after a few moments, he gripped her throat.

"I don't care how important you are, I will kill you if you don't answer," Hiei threatened, releasing slightly so she could speak.

"If I'd stood still or jumped back, I would've been crushed," Darkfire snarled. "I stepped forward to live."

"You didn't answer me!"

"Hiei, leave her be," Kurama frowned, standing on the top of the tree.

"I want an answer." He glared into Darkfire's deep brown eyes. He tried to read her thoughts, but there were none to read.

"I don't know. My heart said move, so I moved. Call it instinct if you want. Now, release me," Darkfire hissed, glaring. It was even harder to see the pupils of her eyes now.

Hiei let go of her throat, but he wouldn't let her move. Growing angry, she tried to kick him. But since he's a telepath, it didn't work. He moved quickly, somehow forcing her face down into the ground. There, he pinned her.

Darkfire gasped.

"Please, leave her alone," Osadyro said, staring at Hiei. She didn't know what else to do or say. As though every reaction she would ever use was forgotten.

"How did you know we needed to move? It was a good thirty seconds before the trees began to fall," Hiei said, not looking at her.

"I felt it," she answered simply, truthfully.

Hiei released Darkfire, stood, and stalked off. But the girl just lay there.

"Darkfire," Yuusuke began, touching her arm, "c'mon." He pulled her to her feet. "You ok?"

"Yea, fine," she answered distractedly.

Kurama slipped from sight and mind and followed the short demon.

"What was that all about?" he questioned.

Hiei stopped and stared at the ground. "I just can't figure out what use they are."


	4. Time Flies

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Osadyro.

Please Excuse: Minor grammatical/spelling (intended) errors.

Japanese to Know:

Tomodachi - Friend  
Kusari gama - Sickle and chain (kusari: chain; kama ('gama' in this case): sickle)  
-sama - Title of respect; meaning something like "Lord" or "Master"

* * *

Chapter 4

Time Flies

"And that is reason to kill them? It is not as though they know their purpose either," the fox demon smirked.

"If I learn answers, why shouldn't I threaten? And I know those humans don't know. But they make me feel uncertain of myself," stated the telepath, not looking at his friend.

Kurama simply laughed. "Can you not just read their thoughts? Would that not make you steadier?"

"That's just it, I can't read them." He turned to the fox. "The boy thinks frequently, but the scattered thoughts give me a headache. Osadyro's thoughts dwell with her heart, protected and sacred. There's something special there that keeps me out."

"And Darkfire?"

"She doesn't think. And when she does, her thoughts are precise and to the point. Only under emotional stress do her thoughts ramble."

"So you don't always know what they're thinking."

"You said they are friends. If I do not know what my friend is thinking, how do I know he is not an enemy?"

"You rarely know what I am thinking, but you trust me. You do not have to trust them with your life. Please, tomodachi, trust them not to betray you. They are mere humans, after all."

"Hn." Together, the demons walked back to the rest of the group.

"There you two are!" Yuusuke called, waving as Kurama and Hiei came into view. Kurama waved back.

"I have ta go now!" Darkfire shouted, pulling at Yuusuke's sleeve.

"Awright, awright! They're here, now we can leave," he sighed, pulling away from the girl and walking off. The rest followed.

"Where do you have to go?" Kurama asked after they got close to the portal.

"Home!" Darkfire said, straining to see the portal she could not. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes! We're here, shut up!" Hiei snapped. It took all his energy not to beat her over the head.

She looked at her watch. And then she grabbed Osadyro's wrist to look at her watch.

"I'll never make it home in time now!" she wailed.

"Will you shut up?" Hiei snarled, slinging the human girl over his shoulder. He jumped into the portal. "You'll make it home in time, so shut up!" he continued when he touched the other side.

"Put me down!" she squealed as Hiei took off at high speeds, disappearing from human sight.

"I said shut up," the demon growled, setting Darkfire on the stoop of her house.

"You sure are fast."

Hiei rolled his eyes and leapt into the oak tree.

* * *

Four years passed by in secret monotony. Everything centered on keeping the humans' secret lives…well, secret. Time was spent with training physically and mentally, when they weren't chasing after demons.

Hiei taught Darkfire and Osadyro the art of the sword. And he wasn't kind about it. There was no such thing as weakness or pain. There was no room for mistake. If either of them messed up a little, they both had to redo it. There were days when Osadyro wanted to tell Hiei what he could do with his training. But Darkfire trained silently and steadily, wanting to learn everything she could.

When she was alone though, she would train with twin wakizashi. She would self teach an art she knew nothing about. But it didn't stop her.

In Osadyro's spare time, she trained with Kurama. He would teach her the way of the whip. And he was amazed at how quickly she caught on.

Angel also trained with Kurama, but with a slightly different version of a whip. A kusari gama. As much as he didn't want to work with Kurama, he wanted to learn this weapon more. The boy would train for hours on end, trying to get the technique to work with him. And the results were rewarding.

All three trained with Kuwabara and Yuusuke in hand-to-hand combat. Rough hand-to-hand combat. But well-taught all the same.

And Hiei still didn't know what use the humans were.

* * *

"Kurama, if I don't go to college…. I just don't have a choice! All my life I've been told I was going to college. How can I convince my parents otherwise?" Darkfire groaned, bowing before the startled fox.

"Uh…" Kurama stuttered, for once without an answer. And then he jumped slightly when his pocket started vibrating. "Yes? Really? All right." He replaced the communicator and smiled down at the still short Darkfire, though she had grown a couple inches. "Your answer will be here shortly."

"Right. Grrr, why can't I be lucky like Osa? Her dad don't care whether she goes to college or not. Or like Angel. He don't have ta go if he don't want," she rambled, beginning to pace. She continued to ramble on about things that had nothing to do with college, but somehow connected to the statement proceeding it.

And because of her lack of attention to the rest of the world, she ran into a young man as he stepped out of nothingness.

"Oh, sorry!" she yelped, bowing. She looked up into the face of a cute male looking in his teens. He had soft brown eyes and short brown hair. He was wearing brown slacks and a deep green T-shirt that was tucked in. If it weren't for the blue binkie and 'Jr.' written on his forehead, she might have been interested.

"Quite all right," he smiled, bowing his head slightly.

"This Koenma, he'll be talking with your parents," Kurama said.

"Koenma…? Where have I heard that name? Oh! You're that guy Hiei and Yuusuke are always fighting about!"

"I would imagine," Koenma laughed. "Now, if you would take me to meet your parents we can settle this."

Darkfire nodded, ready to try anything. It wasn't that she didn't want to go to college, she just wanted to learn more about demons. She wanted to learn more about Hiei and Kurama and Yuusuke. She wanted to learn things no school could ever teach her.

* * *

"It's been two hours," Darkfire sighed, fidgeting with the dial on her radio. Giving up, she shut it off. "Huh? What could they be laughing about?" Quietly, she opened her door and crept about half way up the stairs.

"That was a good joke," her father laughed.

"Yes, but explain to me once more what your school does, please," her mother said, controlling herself.

"Dear, you've heard it three times now. I think it would do Darkfire good to get out of the U.S. for some good learning," argued her father.

Her mother sighed a long, heavy sigh. "I know, you're right. But that's my baby down there. I just worry about her."

"Don't worry, Ma'am. She'll be in good hands," Koenma assured, smiling softly.

"One thing troubles me though," her father began, "how does a school that charges no tuition make money?"

"Fundraisers. The school is small and privet. But I assure you, she will be getting an exceptional education." Then Koenma stood and bowed. "Excuse me, but I must be going. Tomorrow, a car will come by to pick her up."

Her father showed the young man out the door while her mother began to weep.

"Such short notice!" she sobbed.

Her husband held her. "I know, but just think: a good, free education. And she'll be doing what she loves. Besides, he said it was a good school that only a few people get into."

"But that's my baby!"

"She wants to go. She's a woman now, and she has to learn to make her own decisions. Darkfire's my baby too, but she's not a baby anymore."

Darkfire listened to them cry for a while longer before she retreated back to her room and began packing.

The next day, the car showed up early. After loading two suitcases, her art bag and lap top, and weapons bag into various parts of the car, she stood beside her parents. For all she knew, it could be years before she saw them again.

"Bye, Mom, bye, Dad," she cried, hugging each tightly in turn.

"You take good care of yourself," her mother said, hugging her daughter again.

"I will."

"Call if you need anything," her father offered, kissing her forehead gently.

"I will." As she started to leave, she turned and added, "I'll write whenever I can." With a few final waves, Darkfire slipped into the car and rode off.

"We'll be making a couple of stops, so you may want to dry your eyes," the driver smiled, glancing in the rearview mirror.

Darkfire looked up and noticed it was Kurama. "No, I'll cry. Thanks, though."

They stopped shortly at Osadyro's house, across from which Angel lived. After cramming in three more suit cases and a few more bags, Kurama drove off in an unknown direction.

Darkfire was stuck between Angel and Osadyro, the latter refusing to sit by the former. So, every time she nodded off to sleep, she would fall over onto one of their shoulders. When it was Osa's, it didn't matter, but whenever they turned right, her she would lean over to Angel. He would then shove her off. So she never really got any sleep.

But they must all have drifted off because when they woke up, it was only them and their small luggage in the car.

Darkfire stirred silently. A heavy weight rested on both her shoulders. To her right, Osadyro's head; to her left, Angel's. As she tried to shift carefully away from Angel, Osadyro stirred.

"Where're we?" she mumbled, staring sleepily out the window.

"I dunno. But I wish he would wake up soon," Darkfire whispered in agony, poking at the boy's spiky hair.

Osadyro looked, shrugged, and commenced poking his hair as well.

"Hey, Angel, yer hair's on fire," sighed Osadyro after a few moments.

Angel shot up and began patting his head ferociously. His speed and shock steadily decreased as he realized that is head was perfectly fine. Then he looked out the window.

"Where're we?" he questioned, unbuckling and getting out of the car.

"We dunno," Osadyro answered, getting out on her side. Darkfire followed her out.

The three looked out across a vast field of grass and wild flowers. Not far away, a large river flowed. The sky was a perfect blue with only a few wisps of clouds. A playful breeze kept them cool under the sun's warm rays. It was a picture of paradise.

"That's the River Styx. Marvelous, isn't it?" a bubbly voice laughed. The humans turned to see a blue-haired, pink-eyed woman in a pink kimono with a white and red sash. She smiled sweetly at them.

"Styx? Like the true, really real River Styx?" Darkfire questioned.

"The one and only. And my name's Botan, guide to the River Styx. More commonly called the Grim Reaper," the woman explained.

"Really? So much for stereotypes," Osadyro joked.

"Hmm. Well, as a guide, I have been instructed to show you to your new rooms. So if you will grab your remaining luggage, we'll be on our way." Everything about Botan was so cheerful and happy.

So they did. And after about two steps away from the River Styx, they realized there was a creepily gigantic building right there.

"Holy shit!" Angel gasped, nearly dropping his stuff.

"Good God, I have ta be dead," Darkfire laughed nervously, pinching herself. "Maybe not."

"This is the palace of Enma-sama. Not many living people see this building," Botan said, effortlessly pushing open a huge door.

"Gee, I wonder why," Osadyro said sarcastically.


	5. Enma's Palace

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Osadyro.

Please Excuse: I think you all get it by now, so this will no longer appear.

Japanese to Know:

Tatami - Bamboo mats  
Arigatou (gozaimasu)- Thank you (more polite); familiar, used mostly by females (males: Doumo)  
Zabuton - The pillows you sit on at a low table  
Futon - A soft "mat" to sleep on and is rolled up when not in use  
Dou itashimashite - (polite) You're welcome  
Oi - Hey  
Nantaru - Rude, i.e. "How rude!"  
Doushite - Why; for what reason  
Nani - What

* * *

Chapter 5

Enma's Palace

Imagine the largest mansion you've ever seen. Now, multiply it by a thousand or so. With that, you should have a fairly decent picture of how big the palace was. Now picture it with a Japanese style to it. Like sliding doors, dragons, mats, low tables, etc. With that, you should have a decent idea of what the style and décor of the palace was. Most of the rooms were offices or file rooms or of the like. Others were bedrooms, furnished and clean, for the workers to sleep and such. Some were bathrooms, closets, training facilities of various types, living rooms, and some were simply waiting for use.

Angel's room was the size of a suite. It held its own bathroom, which had an angelic type theme, and a walk-in closet. The walls were painted a soft blue with indigo trim along the bottom. The carpet was a grayish blue color, changing in the different light settings, controlled by a dial. The ceiling had a mural of a black dragon intertwining with a white dragon, symbolizing yin and yang. His bed was a four-poster, king size bed with navy sheets and a black comforter. The room had two windows, on the north and east walls, an oak night table, a small oak dining table, and two deep red throw pillows.

Osadyro's room matched Angel's for size, but that's about it. Her bed was a queen size with lavender sheets and a rich purple comforter. The floor was tatami instead of carpet or wood. And the walls were a deep purple, almost black in dim lighting, also controlled by a dial. The master bathroom was filled with dragons of all sorts of shape, design, and color. She had a single window, two small night tables, several throw pillows of various color and shape, a small table, and a bookcase filled with books on assorted topics.

Darkfire's room, in contrast with the other two, was a normal-sized bedroom. The single window opened out onto a small balcony with an intricate wrought iron railing. The walls were a blood red with a black trim along the bottom. Her light was a simple switch and the floor was of red oak. A queen size bed with red sheets and a black comforter was covered with stuffed animals of foxes and wolves, which she adored. On the left was a small night table, while the right had a small refrigerator. Across the hall, there was a bathroom, which she would use in place of the one the room did not have. And on her ceiling, there was a red dragon bathed in black flames.

All three rooms were on different floors and in completely different parts of the enormous palace. Not that Angel or Osadyro minded, Angel being far away from Darkfire and Osadyro being far away from Angel.

The story between Darkfire and Angel is a simple, yet complex one. At one time, Darkfire had this huge, agonizing crush on him. But he didn't share her feelings towards her. When she told him how she felt, he mocked her and broke her heart. He said they could still be something like friends, but he didn't really mean it. But Darkfire believed that they could still maintain a relationship on that plane. Now, her heart is chained to him. And every time he hurts her, directly or indirectly, the chain constricts her heart, breaking it even more.

Osadyro and Angel also share a relationship, but neither is on the same page. Angel holds strong feelings for Osadyro, but only on an occasion. Osadyro can't get the boy out of her head. She often tries to rid her heart of him, but he's always there. So, her heart is chained to him, and his heart is chained to her. And, whether he likes to admit it or not, Angel's heart is also chained to Darkfire.

* * *

"There," Darkfire sighed, putting the last shirt in her drawer. "Everything is finally put away." She pushed the suitcases under her bed and flopped down on top of all the stuffed animals. Lying there for a few moments, she closed her eyes and started to drift off. But a soft knocking at the door stirred her.

"Darkfire?" a voice called from the other side of the door.

The girl stood and strode to the door. Sliding it open, she smiled gently. "Kurama!"

"Have you found everything to your liking?" he inquired, smiling as well.

"Yes, everything is fine. I especially enjoy the stuffed animals. Arigatou!" She bowed several times.

Kurama bowed once and laughed, "Please, it was Hiei's idea."

Darkfire stopped and stared in disbelief. "Hiei?"

"Yes. He said you would always think about your foxes and wolves and such whenever you were bored or at home. He said they were your favorite."

"I suppose he picked out the room too?"

"No, Kuwabara suggested it."

"Really?"

"Yes. He said it was fitting. The deep fires in your eyes when you train and your shadowed heart."

"Hmm, he's very perceptive. I'll have ta thank 'em." And then she stepped aside. "Please, come in! Didn't mean ta keep you out in da hall!"

"Thank you."

Darkfire motioned to the zabuton by the table and they sat. "Kurama, don't the Japanese usually sleep on futon?"

"Yes, but we thought you all would be more comfortable on a bed your own style. If you would like a futon, there are some in the closet down the hall."

Darkfire bowed slightly. "Arigatou."

"Dou itashimashite," Kurama smiled, bowing as well. And then he stood and bowed again. "It's been nice, but I must go check on the other two."

Darkfire stood as well and bowed, following Kurama to the door. Before she could close it, another figure stood in her way.

"Ah, Hiei!" she gasped, surprised.

He glared and brushed by her into the room.

"Oi! Nantaru!"

"Hn."

"Why can't you be as polite as Kurama?"

"Because I'm Hiei."

Sighing and bowing, she said, "Arigatou gozaimasu."

Hiei turned and looked at her strangely. "Doushite?"

"For reading my mind and using the thoughts for good." She straightened and looked Hiei straight in the eyes.

He bowed his head short and curt before turning from her. "It wasn't hard to figure out what you'd like."

"Why's that?"

His mind said, "Because you're like me." His mouth answered, "Because I've seen you're room."

"Nani!"

"Through your eyes. So stop screaming."

She glared at Hiei's back. "I wasn't screaming."

* * *

"Yuusuke, I will not tell you again!" Koenma yelled around the pacifier.

"It's been five years for me!" the boy yelled. But, really, he was no longer a boy. He was well into his early twenties for fact. "I crammed eight years of English study into one year just so I could do this damn mission. I demand an answer!"

"Their use is not important to you!"

"The Hell it ain't! We're a team, damn it!"

"If you really want to know, Yuusuke, be patient. I'm sure Kurama will tell you when he figures it out before you," Koenma insulted, sitting in a large, brown chair.

"One day, sir, your orders won't be carried out." With the final threat voiced, Yuusuke left the large office. As he trudged down the long, bustling hallway, he muttered things like "stupid baby", "what does he know", "I should show him where he can put that binkie of his", and other such that should not be repeated.

When Yuusuke rounded a corner, he stopped just before he ran into someone. This someone also stopped; both somehow knowing the other would be there.

"Yuusuke," she said, hiding the surprise in her voice.

"Osadyro-san," he smiled, bowing.

"Please, no formalities. Besides, I'm younger than you."

"But a woman all the same."

"Oh, please, Yuusuke. Don't try and sweet talk me."

They both burst into laughter. It was a strange, unvoiced joke between the two. A joke often shared, in fact.

"So, how do you like yer room?" Yuusuke asked, calming down.

"I love it," Osadyro smiled.

"That's good."

"You know, we should do something fun tonight."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Like, an anniversary party. You know, for putting up with each other for four years."

Yuusuke laughed. "Ok, sounds good. I'll talk to Kuwabara and we'll see if we can't come up with a fun place ta hang for the night."

The girl nodded and they parted, sharing their strange joke one last time. Yuusuke, in better spirits, raced off to find Kuwabara. Osadyro continued on her way, searching for Darkfire's room. Botan had told her what floor it was on and which doors to look for, but it was still confusing.

"Eighteenth floor, eighth door on the right," she chanted, counting the doors she passed as she left the stairs. "Six…seven…eight!" Reaching out to knock on the door, she paused when she heard voices conversing. Scooting closer, she listened intently.

"I wasn't screaming," a female snapped. Osadyro knew it was Darkfire.

"Hn," a male growled. It being a typical 'Hiei response', Osadyro also knew who this man was.

"You can be so irritable sometimes."

"Then leave…human."

"No…demon."

"Heh. Then it will bring me much joy when a demon slays you."

"Liar."

"I don't lie," Hiei hissed.

"You wouldn't let me die."

"Wouldn't I?"

"You're too curious. 'Sides, you taught me too well. And I refuse to die."

Hiei let out a short, crude laugh. "As if you had the choice."

Deciding the conversation could end any moment and Hiei could leave, Osadyro knocked on the door.

"Hey there!" she greeted happily.

"Hi," Darkfire smirked, not used to seeing her so chipper.

Osadyro looked over Darkfire's shoulder and saw Hiei glaring at the bed. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nah, we were just chattin'. So, whadya want?"

"To see your room, silly!"

"Right." Darkfire stepped aside and Osadyro bounded in.

"Huh, it's smaller than mine."

"I don't mind. If it was big, I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"Hello? Is this thing workin'?" a voice called over a PA system. "Ok, I need Darkfire, Osadyro, Angel, Hiei, and Kurama to get their butts down to the first floor kitchen, pronto!"

"Untie me this instant!" another voice shouted in the background.

"Oh, hush up. We'll untie you when we get back. Kuwabara, turn off that damned thing. I can hear myself."

The PA clicked off and all was silent.

"Uh, Hiei, where's the kitchen?" Darkfire inquired after a moment.

"Hn," he grumped, leaving.

"Follow?" Osadyro said.

"Follow," Darkfire answered. They both headed out after Hiei.

It took a while, but all met in the kitchen.

"What's this about?" Hiei growled, leaning against the wall.

"Well, it was brought to my attention that we need to celebrate," Yuusuke began, winking at Osadyro and throwing a roll of duct tape on the table.

"Celebrate for what?" Kurama questioned, eying the duct tape.

"Our four year anniversary together!" Osadyro answered excitedly.

"Yea, so Kuwabara and I started talkin' 'bout all the cool places we knew about."

"We decided on a club," Kuwabara said.

"Not just any club."

"_The_ club."

"Rosie's Chicks!" the two idiots both announced.

"I hope you're kidding," Angel laughed.

"Naw, the girls are hot!" Yuusuke snickered, elbowing Kuwabara. "'Course, Keiko hates the place."

"Keiko?" Darkfire echoed.

"Yea, Yuusuke's girlfriend," Kuwabara explained, grinning.

"Anyway, I think we should all go."

Kurama's eyes flashed with a mischievous gold for a second before the stunning emerald retained itself. "I suppose."

Hiei looked at Kurama with a slightly shocked expression. "You 'suppose'?"

Kurama looked at Hiei, his eyes flashing again. "Yes, Hiei. It sounds almost…entertaining. Please come with us."

"Hn. But only to keep _you_ out of trouble."

"Me, trouble? Why, I never," Kurama mocked, his words and appearance growing more mischievous with every moment.

"Awright, let's go!" Yuusuke cheered, pumping his fist into the air.

* * *

"...yin and yang." - 'yang' is pronouned 'yawn'. Get it?


	6. Sake at Rosie's

Disclaimer: Do not own YuYu Hakusho or Osadyro.

Japanese to Know:

Doumo - Thanks; used only by guys

* * *

Chapter 6

Sake at Rosie's

As the group stumbled through the lighted city of Tokyo, they tried to keep up with Yuusuke and Kuwabara. The morons were the only ones who knew where this place was.

"So, Yuusuke, who was it that you tied up?" Angel questioned, having thought about it for a while.

"Koenma," the detective answered nonchalantly.

"He is _sooo_ gunna kick yer ass," Osadyro laughed.

"So that's what the duct tape was for," Darkfire added.

"Well, we couldn't have him yellin' and screamin', now could we?"

"Yea, and we put up a 'Do Not Disturb' sign so no one would happen upon him," Kuwabara snickered. "Well, this is it."

All stopped and looked at a great big sign.

"Interesting," Kurama smirked, his eyes flashing again.

Hiei simply rolled his eyes and followed the rest of the group.

"If ya wanna drink, the bar's over there," Yuusuke yelled over the music, pointing to the right. And then he disappeared into the crowd with Kuwabara. Angel followed hesitantly, Osadyro right on his tail, just in case. Darkfire, Kurama, and Hiei made their way over to the bar.

"What can I get y'all?" the barkeep said gruffly, leaning on the bar top.

"Sake, three cups please," Kurama answered, pulling out some money. The tender took it and came back with a list of sake names. Kurama pointed to one and winked.

"Kurama, what's the third cup for?" Darkfire asked.

"You, of course."

"I don't drink sake."

"You do tonight!"

Sighing, Darkfire watched the barkeep move about behind the bar. She wondered why Kurama had been acting so weird since Yuusuke mentioned the club. And then she wondered why he had winked at the bartender when he picked out a brand of sake. She had never seen Kurama wink before.

"Here y'are," the bartender said, setting a bottle of sake and three cups in front of Kurama.

"Doumo," Kurama smiled. Then, turning to Darkfire and Hiei, he said, "We're gunna play a drinking game."

"Gunna"? Kurama never said 'gunna'.

Hiei sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're losing it, Kurama."

"No, I'm gettin' it back."

Kurama never said "gettin'" either. He never cut the ending off words.

"What kinda drinkin' game?" Darkfire asked hesitantly.

"See who can keep his, or her, liquor." He gave a Yuusuke/Kuwabara grin.

"But I don't like sake! 'Sides, I'm too young!"

"Nonsense!" He poured the sake and passed out the cups. "Ready? Drink!"

Hiei and Kurama downed theirs easily. Closing her eyes, Darkfire swallowed the vile substance. And then she almost gagged.

"Disgusting," she mumbled, passing her cup back to Kurama. "Hit me again."

"You're very strange," Hiei smirked, also giving Kurama his cup.

"No way I'm losing to a couple demons." She grinned, trying to hide the fact she felt like hurling.

"Drink!" Kurama laughed, gulping his sake.

Hiei and Darkfire downed theirs at the same time, though Hiei took his much better.

* * *

"Dance with me, Osa," Angel laughed, pulling at the girl's hands.

"I don' wanna!" she protested.

"I do! C'mon, it'll be fun! Dance one song with me and I'll leave ya alone for the rest of the night!"

"Fine, but just one!"

Laughing, Angel pulled Osadyro out into the crowd. As they danced, they would catch a glimpse of Urameshi or Kuwabara every now and then with some girl. But they didn't care. They laughed and danced.

The song ended and another came on, but Osadyro didn't leave. So the two just danced and danced, having the time of their lives.

"Whadya s'pose Darkfire's up to?" Osadyro asked after the third or fourth song.

"Dunno," Angel answered. "I think she's over at the bar with Kurama and Hiei, though."

"Wanna see what they're up to?"

"Not really."

"It's been more than one dance, I'm gunna go look for her." As Osadyro pushed her way through the dance floor, Angel followed closely. When they got out of the mess, Osadyro spotted her friend and rushed up.

"Drin'!" Kurama laughed, gulping his drink. Hiei and Darkfire drank and then slammed their cups down. All three laughed.

"Darkfire?" Osadyro said, tapping her friend's shoulder.

Darkfire turned and smiled stupidly. "Osa! Came all here ta whoosh an' ya come 'ere ta watch meh go sloosh!"

"Huh?" Angel cocked an eyebrow. And then he laughed, "She's drunk as a skunk!"

"After 'bout the ten, it don' taste sa bad," Darkfire laughed, nearly falling off her stool.

"Drin'," Hiei smiled, tapping Darkfire's shoulder.

"Ahaha!" All three gulped down the sake and then laughed. "Da game be never end!"

The barkeep laughed heartily, wiping the counter. "That be their fiftieth, I do believe."

"Fifty!" Osadyro and Angel shouted together.

"Yea. 'Parently they can all hold they liquor!" He laughed again and the drunken fools downed another round. "Second bottle, too."

"What's goin' on?" Yuusuke laughed, coming up and sitting beside Kurama.

"Da game ta drink an' not die!" Kurama answered, cracking up. "Ya missed best part! Derfire spit it ou' 'er nose!"

"It true!" Hiei coughed, choking on his laughter.

"I didn't know Hiei could get drunk," Kuwabara snickered, sitting beside Darkfire.

"Naw, ain't drunk!" Hiei protested, still laughing.

Yuusuke looked at the bottle and laughed. "Seems whoever ordered really wanted to have a good time!"

"Be me! Youko say, 'Or'er da damn bottle!' So I or'er da damn bottle," Kurama chuckled, pouring another round. "Drin'!" And the three drank. Then Kurama fell off his stool and stayed off.

"K'rama's out!" Darkfire laughed, holding onto the bar for dear life.

"Yer nex'," Hiei said, attempting to pour the next round. But he couldn't decide which cup was his. "Why I got t'ree cups?"

Yuusuke guided the bottle to the rim of the only cup he could see.

"Ah, da mid one," Hiei said triumphantly, overflowing the cup.

"Let me pour," Yuusuke laughed, taking the bottle. He poured Darkfire's and the two drank. "The bottle's done, guys. I think you've had enough."

"Hiei still dere!" Darkfire proclaimed, pointing at a Hiei; there were three and she just picked one. Granted it wasn't the right one, but it was still a Hiei.

"Yesh, and Derfire's still sittin' dere!" Hiei snickered, grabbing the bar.

"Then see which one of you can stand up without falling," Kuwabara suggested, enjoying himself.

The drunks nodded and slid from their stools, holding the bar for dear life. The whole time their feet were slipping from beneath them, the idiots laughed. This, of course, made it harder to hold onto the bar.

"Taint losin' ta a demon," Darkfire laughed.

"An' no human beat me," Hiei grinned. "Whoo!" He grabbed Yuusuke and they both crashed to the ground.

"I vin!" Darkfire announced, still gripping the bar. "K'rama, up so I get meh prize!"

Angel and Osadyro grabbed Darkfire and helped her sort of stand. Yuusuke grabbed Hiei and Kuwabara took Kurama. When they finally made it out of the club, they rounded to corner into an alley.

"Know, I cain't feel meh legs," Darkfire murmured, poking her thigh.

"No way we're gettin' these drunk fools home while they're walking," Yuusuke said, slapping Hiei's hand away from his leg. "Touch me and I swear you're dead," he threatened.

Hiei just laughed and fell over.

"Can you carry her?" Yuusuke asked Angel, glancing at Darkfire, who was still poking her legs.

"I can…" Angel answered. He didn't want to, but he didn't want to think what Osadyro would do to him if he didn't.

"Good. I can get Hiei, and Kuwabara can handle Kurama." Crouching down in front of Hiei, he said, "Get on, you drunk midget."

Laughing, Hiei wrapped his arms around Yuusuke's neck and wrapped his legs around the man's waist. Kuwabara scooped up Kurama in a sloppy bridal style, and Angel helped Darkfire on in the same manner Yuusuke had Hiei.

"When we find a darker alley, I'll call Botan for a portal."

* * *

By the time they got back to the palace, Darkfire and Hiei were out cold and everyone was tired. So they pulled out some futons from the living room's closet and scattered them where they'd fit. Of course, only five would fit.

"I ain't sharin' with any of those drunk idiots," Yuusuke growled. "'Specially Hiei, he'll try 'n' grope me in the night."

Kuwabara burst into a fit of laughter.

"You do it then, mister macho."

"As if," the orange haired man snapped, resting Kurama on a futon.

Angel laid Darkfire down on a futon on one end of the room and then he went to the other side. "I'll sleep here."

Kuwabara laid on the one in front of the couch and was out in an instant.

"I call that last bed," Yuusuke yawned. And then a smile crept on his face. "Pick a bed, Osa."

"Well, I don't trust none y'all. I'll just sleep on the couch," the female sniffed, stretching in a cat-like manner.

"Guess that means Hiei gets to share a bed," Yuusuke snickered, looking about the room. His eyes rested on Darkfire. "That'll work nicely." He crept over to the sleeping girl and laid Hiei beside her. Soon as Yuusuke let go, Darkfire turned over and slid an arm around the demon's waist. "Perfect."

"She'll kill you in the morning. You know this, right?" Osadyro mused, stretching out on the couch.

Yuusuke put his finger to his lips. "They were so out of it, they won't remember what happened last night. Let's just let their imaginations go nuts for a while."

Osadyro shook her head and dropped off into a dreamless sleep.

Smiling to himself one last time, Yuusuke drifted to his bed and fell asleep.


	7. Punished For Having Fun

Disclaimer: Do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Osadyro.

Japanese to Know:

Shitsurei shimashita - I'm sorry (for hurting you)  
Ohayou - Good morning  
Hai - Yes  
Gomen nasai - I'm sorry (familiar)  
Iie - No  
Ja ne - See you later  
Genkai sensei noseishi - Genkai's successor  
Ee - Yes (soft)  
Obaasan no dojo - Gandma's dojo  
Youkai - Demon

* * *

Chapter 7

Punished for Having Fun

Darkfire's head rested lazily on Hiei's chest, rising and falling with each breath. Her arm was still around his waist, her other hand relaxing against his side. Hiei's left arm had found its way around her and was now holding her tightly to him. Darkfire's legs were curled up so that her shins pressed against the demon's side.

A flash of light touched her eyelids, causing her to stir. Unbeknownst to her, Yuusuke had just snapped a photo of the two curled together. And when he saw her move, he and the others quietly scattered. Of course, 'the others' excluded Kurama because he was already gone.

Anyway, Darkfire opened her eyes, wincing at the bright light. When she tried to move, she noticed there was something wrapped around her.

"Ungh, my head," she groaned, trying to twist free of her bond.

Hiei, feeling her movements, shot up and pinned her to the floor, gripping her neck tightly.

Darkfire gasped and clawed at her attacker's arm. She tried to kick out, but her legs were trapped.

"Hiei…" she whispered, eyes shut tightly as she scratched at his arm. The girl didn't know Hiei was choking her; she was calling to him for help.

Upon hearing his name, Hiei's primal instincts shut down and his mind said, "Snap out of it, you fool!" So Hiei released Darkfire's throat and she coughed, holding her throat with bloody fingers. Tears began to unwillingly form in her eyes as she gasped for air.

Sliding off of her, Hiei stared at his bleeding arm. He was amazed at her want to survive. A normal human would have simply gripped his arm and tried to pull it off. But Darkfire would've scratched it off if she had to power.

Sitting up, Darkfire stared at Hiei's arm. "Shitsurei shimashita," she whispered, bowing her head.

Hiei looked at her with a shocked expression clearly written across his face. "Why? You were simply trying to survive."

"So were you."

"Don't be sorry for me," the demon growled, roughly lifting her chin up. "Never be sorry for me."

"It's too late." She glanced at the futon and remembered why they were even having this discussion. "What happened last night?"

"It was Yuusuke's fault," Hiei answered, only remembering Yuusuke's grin, the one he wore whenever he was plotting something.

"Oh… I've got such a headache," she hissed, putting a hand to her head. And then another thought crossed her mind. "Why were we sharing a bed?"

"You know…I have no clue. But by the looks of it, nothing happened."

"Well, I guess I'll take your word for it. Just wait here for a moment; I'll get a towel. Don't move, ok?" Smiling, she stood and hurried off towards the kitchen she had only seen once. Opening the door once she found it, she saw Kurama.

"Ohayou," he smiled, sipping a cup of coffee.

"If you say so," she laughed, holding her head again. "Where d'ya keep yer towels?"

"In the drawer over there," he answered, pointing. "How'd you sleep?"

"Well enough, I s'pose. If only I could remember…."

"You got drunk."

"Huh?"

"You heard me," he smiled, sipping his coffee. "Unfortunately for myself, this body tends to not hold its liquor. If I had been myself, we'd have been there all night."

"Soon as I get this to Hiei I want to know more about you, Kurama." She hurried off and gave the towel to Hiei. As she stood to leave, he grabbed her arm.

"Darkfire…."

"Hai?"

"Gomen nasai."

She smiled. "Iie." Pulling from Hiei's loosened grip, Darkfire headed off for the kitchen.

"How can she be so forgiving? I could have killed her." Her voice flashed in his head. "She said my name when she couldn't see my face. As though she was calling my name for help." Then he shook his head. "It doesn't matter. She's just a human."

* * *

"Kurama, who are you, really?" Darkfire said, sitting across from the fox.

"My name is Kurama. And I am a fox demon. Well, a yô-ko, actually." He paused a moment in thought, his eyes flashing with that brilliant gold once more. "My true self can remember all that happened last night. He's also the reason that I allowed myself to go. And he would be responsible for you, Hiei, and myself getting drunk."

"So, there's another you inside of you?"

"Something like that."

"Can he come out?"

"Yes."

"Will he?"

"Maybe some other time."

"Hmm, ok. I can wait." Darkfire smiled and stood. "Ja ne!" She waved and rushed out.

"I wonder what Osa can tell me 'bout last night," the girl thought as she climbed the stairs two at a time. "Maybe she knows why Hiei and I shared a bed."

But Darkfire never got the chance to ask. Just as she reached the door, Koenma came over the PA.

"All of you who went out last night, excluding ogres, get in my office! Right this instant!"

Rubbing her temples, Darkfire looked around for Yuusuke or Kuwabara or somebody. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bit of black walk around a corner. Expecting Hiei, she ran after the figure, only to turn and see Angel standing there.

"Oh, Angel," she gasped, stopping just before she ran into him.

The boy turned and looked down at her with a glazed look in his eyes.

"You ok? You look sorta pale."

"I'm fine," he growled, his eyes becoming hard.

Darkfire stepped back, the chains tugging at her heart. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

"C'mon you two. It seems someone unleashed a monster," a man laughed. Darkfire turned to see Yuusuke standing at the end of the hall. Glancing one last time at Angel, she trotted up and followed Yuusuke to Koenma's office. She could feel Angel's eyes staring at her, but she didn't dare look.

Once they reached large, wooden doors, Kurama, Hiei, Osadyro, and Kuwabara met them.

"Seems someone disturbed Koenma," Kuwabara snickered.

Laughing, the group pushed open the doors and entered.

"Sit down and shut up," Koenma ordered, pointing to several chairs. Holding back snickers, all did so.

"What's this about…sir?" Yuusuke said, trying his best not to laugh. The young lord had red marks on his face where the duct tape had been.

"You know damn well what this is about, Urameshi!" he roared, slamming his fist on the mahogany desk cluttered with papers. "And I demand an answer as to why you found it necessary to tie me up!"

"Honestly, we did it simply for kicks," Yuusuke laughed.

"Yea, basically," Kuwabara put in, grinning.

"Darkfire, Hiei, and Kurama, you're on probation for foolishly getting drunk. Kurama, I must say I'm ashamed of you."

Kurama just shrugged.

"I'm already on probation, you nitwit," Hiei huffed, glaring at the prince.

"Yes, but now you are limited to the compound of this building, as well as you, Kurama and Darkfire. And you, Yuusuke, will be training with Genkai sensei no seishi. And this girl is just as tough as Genkai-sama."

"But…" Yuusuke gasped, standing.

"Sit down, Urameshi!"

"Um, Koenma-sama," Darkfire whispered, standing and bowing deeply.

"Ee?"

"Would it be too much trouble if I went along as well? I'll understand if not going would be as part of my punishment."

"Spots have already been reserved for your two friends."

Darkfire looked back at Osadyro and Angel, both of whom were just as shocked as she.

"Oi, Koenma-sama, am I not supposed to be the heir of Obaasan no dojo and all her secrets?"

"You are, but you work for me. Riku was an orphan Genkai-sama took in soon after you left. The child was trained in all aspects and is at a much higher level than you, Yuusuke. So you will address her properly. Is that understood?"

"Ee," Yuusuke moaned, slumping back in his chair.

"Angel, Osadyro?"

"Hai!" they answered.

"Good. You will be informed shortly when it is time to leave, so I suggest you get packed. At least a month, I would estimate. Now, leave my sight." Koenma turned his chair so the back was to them as the group filed out.

"C'mon, we need to pack quickly," Yuusuke grumped, motioning to Angel and Osadyro.

"Good luck," Darkfire whispered, waving to Osadyro.

"Easy for you to say," she joked, laughing hatefully as she waved back.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?" Kuwabara said suddenly, realizing he hadn't been punished.

"You got lucky, oaf. Take advantage of it," Hiei snapped.

Shrugging, Kuwabara left.

"Well, I think that went rather well," Kurama smiled, sauntering down the hall.

"Tch," Hiei scoffed following. Having nothing better to do, Darkfire trailed behind them. She made sure to leave enough distance so that if they wanted to talk without her hearing they could. But she was close enough they wouldn't have to yell if they did want to talk to her.

"So, was it all worth it?" Hiei said after a bit.

"Huh?" Darkfire looked up from the floor and stared at Hiei.

"Leaving behind everything you've ever known for this place. Was it worth it?"

Darkfire's eyes fell back to the floor. "The only things I know more of are Japanese and fighting. But I still don't know much about demons, or the thing I want to know most about."

"Most demons are scum. I'll let you know anything else."

"What do you want to know most about?" Kurama inquired, falling back instep with Darkfire.

A small blush appeared on her face as she stopped dead in her tracks. She concentrated hard on not thinking about the answer, knowing Hiei would catch it. And she really didn't want him to know.

"Darkfire?" Kurama stopped and looked at the young woman. Her body was shaking slightly due to how tense she was. He touched her shoulder and she jumped. "Relax."

"Who's Yukina?" she asked instead.

"What do you know about Yukina?" Hiei growled, coming back to the pair.

"Kuwabara said her name before."

"She's a koorime who sometimes visits this place. In fact, I believe the girls are coming tonight," Kurama answered, smiling softly.

"Why is it that people fail to inform me of such things?" Hiei huffed, glaring up at the fox.

"You fail to allow a person to talk, that's why," Kurama retorted, staring down at the rude youkai.

Darkfire glanced at her watch. "Kurama, what time will they be here?"

"Six, why?"

"It's five fifty now."

"I suppose we better get downstairs then."

With Kurama and Hiei leading, Darkfire fell back to her previous position. She could here the faint whispers of their words, but she couldn't understand what they said. Every now and then, Kurama would chance a glance in her direction, but the girl remained staring blankly at the floor.

Her thoughts were chopped and incomplete, so Hiei was having a difficult time reading what she thought. He would tell the bits to Kurama, but neither could figure out what the bit of thought meant.

"Why did he…? I would…. Why does he…? How…? What…? Osa…Angel…. What about…? He always…. Does he…? Hiei…." As soon as she thought that name, Darkfire's head sprang up. She stopped abruptly and stared at Hiei's back. The two demons kept walking, but Darkfire did not follow. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking.

And then Hiei stopped, while Kurama disappeared down another hall. The demon turned and stared down the hall at Darkfire.

"What are you so afraid of?" he questioned, his face of stone.

"That's my secret," Darkfire answered timidly.

Hiei sighed. "Four years ago, you asked me what kind of demon I was. I refused to answer. I tell you now; I am a demon of fire and of ice. Will you tell me why you think in pieces?"

"Yer a telepath, are you not?" Hiei nodded. "Then there's your answer."

"So, you're afraid of me knowing your thoughts?"

"My thoughts are my own; no one is allowed to know." Protectively, Darkfire turned her face away from the demon so he could not see her eyes. They glazed over and tears began to well.

Hiei's eyes flashed with a small sense of understanding. As he looked at her, he could feel a strange abnormality growing inside of her. A something no normal human possessed. He felt it whenever pain rose in her delicate heart.

"We should hurry." He turned and stopped. "And dry your eyes. You wouldn't want anyone to know you were crying."

Darkfire looked up, but he was gone.

"Hiei…" she whispered.

* * *

Yes, yes, yes, I know, I know: Hiei would never say sorry. Blah, blah, blah. It's my story and I'll write what I want. Get over it.


	8. Secrets

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osadyro.

Japanese to Know:

Hajimemashite - Pleased to meet you (said when meeting fo rthe first time)  
Desu - Is; I am (put at the end of _most_ sentences)  
Sumimasen - Excuse me; sorry  
O-genki desu ka - How are you?; Are you fine? (lit.)  
Genki desu - Yes, I'm fine  
Shimatta - I did it (lit.); Mostly said when something is forgotten, dropped, etc that you didn't want to happen  
Oyasuminasai - Good night  
Shitsurei shimasu - I'm going to intrude  
Sensei - Teacher  
Yukata - sort of a light-weight, summer 'kimono'  
Muchi - Whip

* * *

Chapter 8

Secrets

"This is Kuwabara Shizuru," Botan smiled, placing a hand on a tall woman's shoulder. She had long, caramel colored hair pulled back into a sloppy bun. A few stray strands framed her beautiful face. Her creamy brown eyes smiled, matching the smile on her red lips. She wore a brown jacket, a white blouse, and brown slacks.

"Hajimemashite." She bowed and then waved a burning cigarette to her lips when she straightened.

"Hajimemashite, Darkfire desu." Darkfire bowed and smiled softly.

"And this is Yukina."

"Hajimemashite," a younger woman smiled, bowing. She had bright, ruby red eyes and a porcelain face. Her sea foam green hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. The girl was wearing a blue tank top tucked into a pair of blue jean capris.

"Hajimemashite." Again, Darkfire bowed and smiled.

"And this is Yukimura Keiko."

Bowing, the woman said, "Hajimemashite." She had shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes. By looks, she appeared to be about Yuusuke's age. Her shirt was a soft blue blouse loosely tucked into a pair of dark brown slacks.

"Hajimemashite."

Once everyone was introduced, Botan squealed, "Oh, I love your outfit, Darkfire!"

Darkfire looked down at herself. She was wearing slightly baggy black capris, a black tank top, and a black unbuttoned button-up shirt with blood red flames on it. "This? I just pulled it out of a drawer and threw it on," she laughed honestly.

"Well, you have good tastes. Don't you think, Shizuru-chan?"

"I'd say. And I should know," Shizuru laughed shortly. "I'm a beautician."

"Oh, I see. Would you like something to drink, Kuwabara-san?" Darkfire asked politely, bowing.

"Shizuru, please. We're all friends here. Oh, and no, thank you."

"Botan-san, Yukina-san, Yukimura-san?" continued Darkfire, turning to the other three.

"Don't be so formal," Keiko laughed, patting Darkfire's shoulder. "And we know where the kitchen is if we're thirsty."

"Um, ok…sumimasen." Darkfire bowed again.

This time Kurama laughed. "Darkfire-chan, sit down before you break from bowing."

Blushing, Darkfire sat on the couch behind her.

"Oh, Hiei-san," Yukina gasped, seeing him finally. He had been standing behind Darkfire the whole time.

"Yukina…" Hiei mumbled, losing his cool. But he regained it quickly and his face returned to stone once again. "O-genki desu ka."

"Genki desu," the ruby-eyed girl smiled.

"Oi, I brought movies!" Keiko announced, pulling up a bag from beside her. Reaching in, she pulled out three movies: _Saw_, _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, and _Sleepless in Seattle_.

"So, which one?" Botan questioned, looking at Hiei, Kurama, and Darkfire.

"I'll watch any of them," Darkfire answered, shrugging. She had seen all of them before, so it didn't matter.

"_Saw_," Hiei answered bluntly, as if it was a comedy.

"_Sleepless in Seattle _is good. But it makes no never mind to me," Kurama replied.

"Where's my baby bro?" Shizuru said suddenly, looking around.

"Probably in his room," Kurama offered.

"Hiei, be a dear and go drag him down here, please," she requested, her eyes smiling slyly at Hiei.

"Whatever." Disappearing from sight, Hiei raced to drag Kuwabara downstairs.

"So, what are we watching?" Darkfire inquired, staring at the movies.

"_Saw_. Baby Bro's gunna cry like a little girl," Shizuru laughed, taking the movie and popping it in.

Just as the sound kicked in, Hiei threw a screaming Kuwabara into the room. As the angry man stood to curse Hiei, he noticed Yukina.

"Yukina-chan!" he cried, pulling her into a tight embrace. Yukina giggled and flushed.

"Kazuma-kun!" she laughed, lifting her legs into the air. "It's good to see you again!"

"Hai." Still smiling, the two plopped down on the love seat. Shizuru, Botan, and Keiko sat on the floor leaning against the couch, Darkfire having been sitting with her legs crossed on the couch. Hiei and Kurama sat on either side of her, settling in as the movie started.

* * *

By the time the movie had ended, Kuwabara and Yukina were no longer two people; Keiko and Botan had melded with the couch; Hiei and Shizuru appeared as though they had been cheated; Kurama had a strange golden tint to his emerald eyes; and Darkfire was nearly falling asleep on Hiei's shoulder.

Hiei, finally noticing Darkfire's head, shrugged her off. This jostled the girl from her half sleep.

"Sumimasen," she yawned. Going to remove her glasses so she could sleep, she found they were no longer on her face. Come to think of it, she hadn't been wearing them all day. "My glasses," she gasped.

Hiei stared at her. "What about them?"

"I lost 'em."

"So?"

"Well, I need 'em."

"You walked around just fine all day."

"No, I need 'em for close up stuff. I just wear 'em all the time just cuz."

"You probably lost them at the club," Kurama said, standing and removing the movie.

"Shimatta," Darkfire hissed.

"What do you need them for? Not like you do any close up stuff anyway," Hiei scoffed, stretching.

"I write and draw!"

"Not often."

Before Darkfire could say anything more, Shizuru stood and said, "We'll get you a new pair tomorrow, Darkfire-chan. You're tired, get some sleep."

Sighing, Darkfire stood and headed off for her room. "Oyasuminasai," she yawned before exiting the room. She heard the returning echoes of the people she left, but she didn't care. Desperately, she wished Osadyro was there, but she had left soon after she finished packing. So soon, in fact, they hadn't been able to say good-bye.

"I just wish…" she began, sitting on the bottom stair of the first flight of stairs. "I just wish he knew…."

And then she cried. Pressing her face into her hands, she tried to silent her painful sobs. She had held in the pain for so long. She had tried to make the pain disappear.

"Darkfire?"

The young woman looked up and met, for a split second, Kuwabara's eyes. They were full of worry and a want for understanding, no longer clouded by stupid happiness. But as soon as Darkfire met his eyes, she ran up the stairs on all fours, trying to get away faster.

"Darkfire, wait!" he shouted.

But she didn't wait. Even when she heard him running after her, she didn't stop. She just kept running. Maybe, if she ran fast and long enough, her problems would go away. But she knew it was foolish hope.

Though she couldn't lose her pain, she lost Kuwabara.

"Why did I have ta cry?" she asked herself, shutting her bedroom door and sliding to the floor. "Why?" Angrily, she scrubbed away at her tears with the back of her hand. "When Angel and Osa are here, I can do anything. My pain is gone. Why do I have to hurt without them?"

* * *

Yuusuke and Osadyro were sparring in a rather heated battle. Neither would fall to the other. Both wished to come out on top.

Suddenly, Osadyro's heart stopped for a split second. The pain, slight as it was, gave Yuusuke an opening to send the girl into the wall. When she fell back to the floor, she lay still.

"Oi, Osa-chan!" Yuusuke yelled, bouncing from foot to foot.

But she didn't move.

"I didn't hit ya that hard." Jogging over to her, he leaned her against him. "You ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine. But D's not," she mumbled, holding her right arm.

"She'll be ok. I promise." He smiled down at her and wiped a bit of blood from her forehead.

"How can you promise somethin' like that?"

"Cuz I know the team I left 'er with."

Osadyro looked away from Yuusuke's teasing eyes. Except, they weren't teasing this time. They were serious, and it bothered her.

"Osa, Yuusuke, Riku-sama wants to see you. Now."

Yuusuke shifted a bit so he could look at Angel, whom was standing in the doorway. His shifting, though, caused Osadyro to fall into his lap. Blushing, she pushed away as quickly as possible.

If they had been listening close enough, they would've heard Angel's heart break.

With a final glare at the pair, Angel left, leaving the door open.

"Oh, no…" Osadyro whispered, falling forward on her hands.

"He gets jealous easily, don't he," Yuusuke joked, standing.

"I guess. But it doesn't feel right when we're mad at each other. We've known each other for so long, but these past four years have really tested us." She paused and stood, nearly eye level with Yuusuke. "Angel just doesn't understand what it takes to win me over."

Laughing, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her out of the room. "Osa, what do we know anyway? No man ever really knows a woman's heart."

She sighed, "I know. Sometimes I just wish he weren't so blind."

The pair reached a set of tall oak doors. Across the top, a plaque slanted out that read, "Knowledge, like cherry blossoms, goes as quickly as it came." And through the window behind them, a cherry tree was planted. It wasn't in bloom right now, but when it was, it was a beautiful sight.

Yuusuke rapped loudly on the door, making sure to be heard. Then he yelled, "Shitsurei shimasu!" He pushed open the door and Osadyro followed him in.

"Sensei!" Osadyro called.

A girl in about her mid-teens walked from the shadows. She had shoulder length, black hair and narrow, gray eyes. Her face was set firm, rarely wavering except to shout orders. And she always wore a silver-gray yukata.

Both students bowed deeply.

"You wished to see us?" Yuusuke said.

"What form of experience do you have with weapons?" she asked, her eyes penetrating their hearts.

Osadyro bowed. "I know katana and muchi."

"And I don't," Yuusuke answered simply, making no other motion.

"Then what can you do?"

"Street fight and other spiritual attacks. Didn't Obaasan tell you these things 'fore she croaked?"

"Don't be disrespectful of Genkai-sama!" the child master yelled, a pulse of energy throwing Yuusuke into the wall.

"Riku-sama, I'm sure he meant no disrespect," Osadyro said, bowing.

Yuusuke pulled himself from the wall and brushed himself off. "Obaasan saved my life, child, and taught me everything I know. But that don't mean I gotta be formal to her. It would confuse her and send her tossin' in her grave. And I ain't gotta respect you. I'm _your_ elder so you have to respect _me_."

"Koenma-sama would beg to differ."

"I don't give a fuck about that brat! I came here for Obaasan, not cuz I was told to."

Riku laughed a short, curt laugh, a smug smirk forming on her stony face. "Your fighting style is unique indeed, Urameshi-san. You believe that if you keep getting up after every blow you can't lose. Ignorant fool. But what I admire most is your courage. No matter the odds, you trust your meager skills to help you win. And you rely on your friends for support, knowing that when their time comes you will back them with your very life."

Yuusuke scoffed, but he really was surprised. How could she tell all of that from a short, pathetic speech?

Riku's cold eyes turned to Osadyro. She studied the older female for a few moments before her face returned to normal.

"You hide behind walls which you created to keep you safe. But you can't see that those protecting fields are imprisoning you. While your emotions are at war, your mind stays clear and alert. Thus, your emotions do not interfere with you battle tactics. But what I cannot see is what is lurking in the shadows of your heart. I can feel the power, but I cannot see it."

Osadyro turned her back to both of them. She knew it was rude, but she didn't like being studied.

"Koenma said she was special," Yuusuke thought, glancing at Osadyro. "I can feel an energy pulsating, but it's blurry and faint. What does it mean?"

* * *

Fair warning: As the chapters progress, you will encounter more 'Japanese to Know'. That is because I wrote (am writing) them as I learned (learn) more Japanese. So...yea...just thought I'd let ya know. 


	9. Not Even Trying

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osadyro.

* * *

Chapter 9

Not Even Trying

He sat under thesakura tree. In some strange sense, he knew how the tree felt. Without its blossoms, it was simply another tree. Without the woman he longed for, he was just another man.

But she was so difficult to understand. He didn't know how to make her see him. Every time he tried, she was always with someone. And it was usually another guy. How was he supposed to compete with someone like…_him_?

"Damn girl," he breathed, standing. Looking up at the bare tree, he sighed. "Maybe when you bloom she'll see."

Unhooking his kusari gama, he thrust it towards a nearby dummy. The blade whistled right by its head. With a swift jerk, he brought it back up behind the dummy's head, cleanly slicing it off. He caught the sickle and then flung it back at the mannequin, the tip piercing its chest delicately.

"Too bad there're no moving targets to practice on. Not many demons stand still and let you decapitate them," he laughed, talking to himself.

"No, not typically. But you're quick."

The young man turned and stared at the figure that had appeared beneath thesakura tree.

"But, then again, there haven't been many demons causing trouble as of late."

"I know, Yuusuke," the man growled, yanking his weapon from the mannequin's chest.

"Angel, I'm not your enemy. Osa just got dizzy, that's all. Nothing was going on," the older man, Yuusuke, explained, pushing off the tree.

"I don't care. Just stay away from her," Angel snarled, throwing the kama at Yuusuke's head.

Yuusuke dodged and Angel yanked on the chain, the sickle flying towards the back of Yuusuke's head. Knowing it was coming, the raven-haired man ducked. As the sickle flew back towards its owner, he ran behind it. Angel caught the sickle and blocked as Yuusuke threw a punch. Trying to create a distance, Angel backed away, but Yuusuke kept on him. Without distance, Angel couldn't use his kusari gama.

"C'mon, Angel, you can do better than that!" Yuusuke taunted, keeping up his onslaught of attacks.

"Damn you to Hell, Yuusuke!" Angel roared, slicing across Yuusuke's middle. The blade caught the man's flesh and ripped it away. Blood sprayed both of them.

Stumbling back, Yuusuke held his stomach. "Haha, I told you."

"Shut up!" Angel charged forward, throwing the kusari gama. He flicked the chain back and forth, nicking Yuusuke with every swipe. Every time he caught it, he sent it back.

"C'mon, Angel, stop playing! Deliver the final blow!" Yuusuke laughed, coming to a dead stop.

Angel slid to a stop as well. His cool blue eyes had become ice and formed to a sharp glare; his face was twisted with anger. Without saying a word, or even really thinking about it, he threw the blade strait for Yuusuke's heart.

"ANGEL!"

The young man's eyes widened in recognition of the voice. He pulled back sharply on the chain, the sickle reversing just before it reached Yuusuke. Racing back to its wielder, it nicked Angel's right cheek when he failed an attempt to catch it. Turning, he stared at the woman, a mixture of emotions in his hard eyes.

"Angel, what's wrong with you!" she begged, tears slipping from her eyes.

"Osa…" Yuusuke started, stepping forward slightly.

"Shut it, Yuusuke!" she snapped, glaring at the man. Then she turned her gaze back to Angel. "How could you?"

"I…I…I just had to win you over!" he yelled, holding back tears. Dropping his weapon, he dropped to the ground on hands and knees. "I just had to make you see that I was just as good as any of 'em!" His head bowed and tears dripped to the dirt.

"I already knew that, you dumbass! But you don't have to go and kill my friends to prove it!"

"Osa, I knew what I was doin'. I egged 'im on," Yuusuke defended, getting up the nerve. "Easily, I could've snatched it from the air. It's my fault."

"But, Angel, how…? How'd you fall for something like that? Why weren't you as strong as you say you are? How!"

Angel looked up at her, his tears now flowing into his cut and mixing with his and Yuusuke's blood. "You make it so hard…" he gasped, grabbing his weapon, standing, and running off.

"Angel!" Osadyro called after him, running down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom and watched him disappear. "Angel…."

* * *

"Got any fives?" Shizuru asked dully.

"Go fish," Botan muttered, yawning. "Darkfire, got any threes?"

Darkfire nodded and reached for the three of diamonds she held. As she pulled it out she gasped and fell forward onto the table. She crumpled the cards as she held her hands tightly to her chest.

"Darkfire!" Keiko gasped, touching the shaking girl's back.

"Darkfire, what's wrong?" Botan questioned, gently gripping Darkfire's arm.

"Something's breaking her," Shizuru mused in a worried tone. "Something I can't explain."

"Kurama! Hiei!" Botan cried, tears beginning to form.

Hiei was there in a moment, Kurama following shortly.

"What is it?" the fox inquired. And then his emerald eyes found Darkfire. "Dear God, what happened?"

"We don't know! She just hurt suddenly. Shizuru said something is breaking her," Botan cried, throwing her arms around Kurama's neck.

Hiei winced and shook his head slightly. He closed his eyes tightly and his whole body tensed.

"Hiei, what is it?" Kurama asked, trying to calm the woman in his arms.

"She keeps screaming their names," the demon growled. "'Something's wrong, something's wrong! Osa, Angel! Osa! Angel! I can't help them, but I need to! Something's wrong!'" Hiei recited, Darkfire's pain evident in his voice.

Carefully, he sat beside the shaking girl. Hesitantly, he placed a hand gently on her back and stroked it softly. He didn't really know what he was doing, but it seemed to work. Her breath steadied and the shaking subsided to small quivers every now and then. When she was finally calm, Darkfire looked up into Hiei's blood red eyes.

"I can't help them," she whispered, tears bubbling over her deep chocolate eyes.

Hiei didn't look away from her, but he didn't say anything either. Their eyes locked and they stared at each other for a long while. Suddenly, Darkfire flung her arms around Hiei's neck and cried into his shoulder.

"What do I do, Hiei? I'm shattered without them; and they're broken without me! We can't survive a month apart! I'll die, Hiei!"

Hiei glared and shoved her back, gripping her shoulders firmly. "You aren't going to die, fool! Knock it off and starting acting like your eighteen! I thought I taught you better than that!"

Darkfire stared at him in disbelieving horror. Wiping her tears away on the back of her hoodie sleeve, she let her heart fall back into shadow in chained pieces. When she looked at him again, her eyes were dull and glazed.

"Ahem," Shizuru coughed.

Hiei's eyes widened slightly, remembering that there was an audience. Standing abruptly, he disappeared from the room. Darkfire stood and left too. She couldn't hear the voices that called her to stay. Even if she could, she wouldn't have listened.

* * *

Closing the door to her room, she walked to the open window and out onto the balcony. She stared at the view with unseeing eyes. The breeze kissed her cheek, but she didn't feel it.

"You jump and you make me right."

Darkfire didn't even hear this voice.

"Darkfire, do you really want to make me right?"

She turned her head slightly and spoke, "Right about what?"

"About all humans being weak and inferior. About how worthless and pathetic you are."

"I already know you're right. There's no need to make you right." She turned and stared straight through the figure in her room. "You've always been right…Hiei."

"Open your eyes, fool!" he spat, storming up to her. Gripping her neck, he pushed her over the rail backwards. Her toes brushed the ground, trying to grasp the cement. Hiei leaned close to her, their bodies pressing together.

"How badly do you want to survive?" he whispered in her ear, a sadistic grin playing on his lips.

Darkfire pushed up the sleeve of the arm that was choking her to attack it. But she stopped. The arm was bandaged. She remembered that it was her fault. So her arms fell limp to her side.

"Are you really willing to put your life in my hands…just to save me pain? Fool!" Hiei gripped her neck harder, cutting off all chances of air. Darkfire tensed and shut her eyes tightly.

"I…trust…" she gasped, using her last breaths.

"You're going to die," Hiei growled, moving his mouth right beside her ear. "I guess I won't get to see why you're so special after all."

"I trust…Hiei…" she sighed, becoming completely limp.

"What?" the demon gasped, releasing her throat and watching her fall to the cement. "How? How can you trust me! Damn you, Darkfire!" he yelled, shaking the girl's limp body. He pulled her close and held her tightly. "You're so stupid."

'Ba-dum…. Ba-dum…. Ba-dum….'

"Her heart…?" Hiei thought, feeling Darkfire's pulse.

'Ba-dum…. Ba-dum….'

"My God, she's alive," the demon whispered, laying her out on the small balcony. "Hn, maybe you aren't as weak as I thought. But know that any other demon would make sure you died. Feel privileged." He stood and left the room, leaving Darkfire to sleep in the warm sun.

* * *

"Oh, I think she's waking up!" a voice whispered excitedly.

Darkfire's eyes fluttered open, blinking several times. Moaning, she attempted to sit up, but settled on flopping back to the comfort of the fluffy pillow.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Darkfire's eyes shifted to stare at Keiko, a wet cloth in her hand. "Yes, I'm ok. How long have I been out?"

"Nearly two days," another female answered. It was Yukina.

"Yes, and the bruises have come in nicely." Eyes shifting once more, Darkfire spotted Shizuru standing out on the balcony, smoking again.

"Nicely? They're repulsive!" a blue-haired woman argued, touching her neck.

"Bruises…? Oh, now I remember," Darkfire chuckled, touching her own neck. "Hiei saved my life."

"Really? Kurama said Hiei told him he did it," Keiko said, putting the cloth in a bowl on the night table.

"Hiei did do it…but he also saved my life."

Shouting suddenly took up outside the closed door.

"Oh, boy! Looks like they're at it again!" Shizuru sighed, flicking her cigarette butt into the wind.

"Who?" Darkfire asked, sitting up.

"Kazuma and Hiei," Yukina answered.

"What's your problem, Shorty!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Don't make me repeat myself, moron," Hiei scoffed.

"Shut up and answer me!"

"Why shouldn't I do it?"

"One: she's a girl!"

"So?"

"Two: she's on your team, damn it!"

"So are you."

"And three: she ain't done nothin' to deserve it! So, tell me, Hiei, what's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, you fool! She's stronger than you. And she ain't afraid of dyin'. If she doesn't care, why do you?"

"You know, you're always actin' like some big shot, bad ass, but I bet you're just a scared little brat inside. So used to always gettin' your way, you can't stand it when someone questions you. I don't understand why they're here either, but you don't see me tryin' to kill 'em!"

A loud thud sounded and the wall shook.

"Don't you _dare_ pretend to know me!" Hiei snarled. "I do what I like, don't get in my way."

There was a moment of silence, and then the door slid open slowly. Kuwabara stepped in, his blue T-shirt rumpled. When he saw Darkfire, his eyes widened for a moment.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," he mumbled, hanging his head.

"I'm not. Thank you for standing up for me, but…. Please, Hiei did mean well. And I sorta deserved it. Please, Kuwabara, don't be angry with Hiei," Darkfire smiled, slipping out of bed. As she passed, she touched his shoulder softly. His eyes widened and he gasped slightly.

"Kazuma, what's wrong?" Yukina inquired, seeing his change of expression.

"She said…she said she let him. She said she trusted him with her very life and she proved it to him," Kuwabara said, stumbling forward a bit. "I just don't believe it."

* * *

"Hiei, please wait!" Darkfire shouted, trying to catch up to the speedy demon. She was used to Osadyro's fast pace, but Hiei put her to shame. "Please, Hiei, listen!"

Hiei stopped dead in his tracks and turned to stare at the panting girl. When she caught up to him, she paused a moment to catch her breath. The whole time, he stared at the bruises on her neck.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Darkfire said finally, bowing.

"What for! What need do you have to be sorry!"

"For forgetting myself for a moment. And I also want to thank you for reminding me." She bowed again.

"Stop! Stop it! I nearly killed you! I thought I had killed you!" Hiei snarled, disappearing.

"Hiei doesn't usually lose his cool. But, then again, he's never been faced with someone quite like you."

Darkfire turned to see Kurama leaning against the wall.

"What is it about me that makes him like this?" Darkfire questioned, her eyes begging.


	10. She Wouldn't Care If I Died

Discaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

Japanese to Know:

Ichihayaku - Promptly; Quickly; Without delay

* * *

Chapter 10

She Wouldn't Care If I Died

"You cause him to question himself," Kurama said, walking up to Darkfire.

"But why? Why me?" Darkfire begged, trying to understand Hiei better.

"Even as you were dying, you trusted him. Not many people do that. Not many people trust Hiei as it is," chuckled the fox, a fanged smirk coming on his face. "You thank him for reasons that make no sense to him. You apologize for no reason."

"I have reasons."

"But ones that don't make sense to him. He's not used to such kindness. You bewilder him."

As he turned to leave, Darkfire questioned, "Is the yô-ko inside you bad?"

Kurama stopped and looked back at Darkfire, slightly unsure of how to answer. He knew she wanted the truth, but did he want her to know? A voice in his head whispered, "Tell her," and he knew it was the yô-ko.

"Some would say," he answered finally, his eyes shifting from hers. "Is a thief bad? Or simply misunderstood?"

"It depends…I s'pose. I'd like to meet him one day, as you already know. Maybe then I can be a better judge." She thought for a moment before adding, "But I know you're a good person, Kurama. I just know it." Smiling, she left Kurama to ponder their conversation.

"My, that girl does confuse one. Now I know how Hiei feels," Kurama laughed.

* * *

"Angel, what troubles you so?" Riku questioned, walking up behind the panting man.

Angel stood straight and stared at the teen.

"You've run so far to get away from something you cannot escape, why?"

"Heh, simply to see if I can outrun it. Even if only for a moment," he answered, frowning.

"Even if it kills all you hold dear?"

"Osa's the only one it'd hurt."

"Let me rephrase that: Even if it kills all _she_ holds dear?"

"What would it matter to Yuusuke and Kurama? I'd be outta the picture."

"What about Darkfire? Would it not hurt her?"

"Tch, like I care?" He fiddled with the chain in his hand, wondering if he really meant what he said.

"Yet you question yourself. I think you care more about this Darkfire than you let on. Tell me about her."

Angel looked down at her, anger burning in his eyes. But the flames died down as he plopped on the ground to begin. "I s'pose she's a little taller than you, though she's older than me. She's a tomboy beyond belief and doesn't mind gettin' dirty. You can never really tell what she's thinking by looking at her eyes. They're always blank, or smiling even though you know she's hurt inside.

"You could definitely call her rebellious. And a trickster. And a thief. And a cheater. But you rarely knew that she had done anything. She's shy though, and doesn't trust easily. Except for when she's curious. And then she'd trust the Devil to take her to Heaven." He chuckled to himself, almost able to see it. And then he became serious. "She'd die for anyone, even someone she didn't really know or like."

"Hmm…. Come back with me. It would certainly be lonely to spend a month running away." Riku held out her hand. Hesitantly, Angel took it and she pulled him up. "Besides, I would rather like to see more of your fighting style."

"Darkfire wouldn't care what happened to me," Angel thought as he followed Riku. "I broke her heart. I made a complete fool out of her because I was too proud. She'd be happier if I just died….

"Wouldn't she be?"

* * *

"Kuwabara, go and inform the other three of the situation," Koenma said softly, almost hating the fact that he had to say it.

"Koenma-sama, this is impossible," Kuwabara protested, standing firm.

"I know, but you must try. Please, go tell the others and be on your way," the young lord repeated, this time with more force.

Turning on his heels, the orange-haired man ran out of the room and down the halls. "Kurama!" he yelled. "Hiei! Darkfire! Come quickly!"

Kurama's head peeked out from behind a door. "What is it, Kuwabara?"

"We have a mission."

Kurama followed Kuwabara's fast pace without much effort. He knew where Hiei was, but he let Kuwabara holler out for the demon. As of the moment, the human was quite motivated, though by a negative means.

"What's wrong, Kuwabara?" Kurama tried, seeing if maybe he could understand better.

"I only want to explain this once," the human answered, eyes narrowing with mixed emotions.

* * *

Darkfire stared at three weapons laid carefully on her bed. Two were wakizashi and the other was the katana Hiei had given her. Earlier, she had gotten them out to clean them, not really knowing why. Now, she had this strange feeling that they would be needed.

"Darkfire," came a faint whisper from far away.

Her heart skipped a beat, though she didn't know why.

The door slid open with a rush. Darkfire jumped and she turned to see who was there.

"Hiei," she gasped, trying to slow her heart down.

"Something's coming." That was all he said. That was all that needed to be said.

Darkfire grabbed her three blades and trailed after the speeding demon. As she ran, she tucked the katana into the left side belt loop, hoping the weight wouldn't make her pants fall. She put one of the wakizashi in the back belt loop, while the other she just carried.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara cried, appearing around a corner with Kurama in tow. The four stopped, nearly colliding with one another.

"Now, what is this mission, Kuwabara?" Kurama questioned.

A grave expression came on Kuwabara's face. It was an abnormal expression for him. "People are dying…terrible deaths. No one can explain it, not even Koenma really knows who's behind the whole thing. He knows some of the demons doing the killing, but they seem low on the chain. They're shadow demons, skilled in torture killings.

"He wants us to find the top guy and get rid of him…before Yuusuke's return."

"Impossible! How can we take on skilled murders with only four of us? One of which may not be able to see these demons," Kurama growled, eyes darkening with anger.

"I tried, Kurama, but he won't listen. Said we had to make the best of it," Kuwabara sighed, eyes narrowed again.

"We'll make do," Hiei snapped, closing his eyes. "This isn't the first time the odds have been stacked terribly against us."

Darkfire stared at the ground. She knew it was herself that they were talking about not being able to see the demons. Her heart felt as though it was her fault that they doubted themselves. But somewhere, deep down, she knew that she would be able to face the challenge.

"They won't wait for us," she whispered. "We should go and meet them head on."

"You sure?" Kuwabara said, looking at Darkfire gently. "You could die."

"Anybody can die. This is something I have to do." Her mind stumbled, searching for reasons why. It didn't make sense to her as to why she had to; she just knew it was something that had to be done. "I just have to."

"All right. Kuwabara, where's the portal?" Kurama murmured, lifting his head slowly.

Nodding, Kuwabara turned around and ran down a hall. It was bare and plain. At the end, there was a small opening. It was dark and foreboding. Even Darkfire could feel the energy that sent shivers up all their spines.

"Koenma said this will put us right in the middle of it all. Of all the killing going on right this minute," Kuwabara told them, stopping.

"Right. Let's go," Darkfire sighed, looking at each of the boys in turn. They each nodded when their eyes met, a mutual, but unwanted, understanding passing between them. Gripping the wakizashi in her left hand, she made the first move for the portal. Kurama stepped in front of her and jumped in first, Kuwabara quickly following.

"You don't have to do this," Hiei scoffed.

"No. What you mean is I _can't_. I have to, Hiei, you know this." Without waiting any longer, she hopped into the blackness. Hiei stepped in straight after, waiting for her to turn around and grip him tightly. She didn't though. She wanted to, but she didn't.

"Darkfire," Kuwabara gasped, catching the girl as she stumbled over a fallen body.

"How could anybody do this?" she questioned, tears quivering on her lashes.

"This isn't the place to be crying," Hiei snarled, pulling Darkfire from Kuwabara's arms. "Dry your eyes and do what you came here to do!"

Banishing further tears, she pulled the wakizashi in her hand from its scabbard. She put the empty casing on the ground and drew the other one from her back loop.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama shouted, lashing out at thin air. And then she saw blood splatter.

"Kuwabara, can you see them?" Darkfire yelled over the screams.

A great orange sword of energy appeared in the man's hand as he, too, swung at air. Blood splattered once again. "Yes!"

A dark feeling loomed around Darkfire. She didn't know where it was, so she lashed out in all directions. It wasn't a wild thrashing, but it wasn't all that effective. Her searching eyes caught sight of a black blur. Then blood sprayed her from all directions.

"You're useless," mused Hiei, coming up behind the quivering girl.

"I can feel them…. They remind me of death," breathed Darkfire, licking blood off her lips. The crimson liquid had a sweet taste to it.

"Go home; you'll only get yourself killed here."

"Hiei…."

He stared at her with those crimson eyes. Bittersweet.

"…I'm not leaving. I'll find some way to see them."

"Seeing them isn't enough. You have to be able to kill them. And you can't. You aren't that skilled."

"Stop degrading me! I can do this! Why won't you believe in me?" Darkfire begged, forcing down tears.

Hiei disappeared and reappeared right in front of her, bodies nearly touching. His right arm was extended right beside her head. Liquid misted her back and neck. The same liquid speckled Hiei's face.

"Go home," the demon glared, speaking firmly. He pulled his arm away and stepped back.

"No, Hiei!" shouted the girl, grabbing Hiei's shoulders and spinning him out of the way. She stumbled back and her eyes widened. Lashing out quickly with both weapons, more crimson painted her front. Coughing, she contributed to the liquid. With a growl, she pulled the now visible sword from her gut.

"Darkfire!" Hiei cried, killing several shadow demons that were trying to take her wound as an advantage.

Falling to her knees, she held her stomach tightly. Hiei knelt before her and held her shoulders.

"What the Hell were you thinking?" he snarled, shaking her a bit.

"That maybe…you wouldn't think…I was so…useless," she gasped, smiling weakly.

"Damn it, Darkfire! You aren't much use dead! You're only human."

"Maybe…. Gomen…nasai."

Standing to kill more demons, Hiei yelled out, "Kurama! Ichihayaku!"


	11. Blood and Silver

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

* * *

Chapter 11

Blood and Silver

Hearing his name, the fox jumped to Hiei's side. "What is it, Hiei?"

"Darkfire," Hiei grunted, slicing through another shadow demon.

Kurama raised an eyebrow as he looked about. Sharp gold eyes rested on a gasping body. It quivered and lurched as it tried to move from its prostrated position. These new eyes took a moment to register the body as Darkfire, for the golden eyes had only caught glimpses of her before. Kneeling beside her, he pulled Darkfire to him.

"This is going to feel a little strange," Kurama whispered in her ear, his voice deeper that normal. A soft pink glow hovered around Darkfire's body. She winced, but she accepted this new sensation.

"Don't…" she gasped.

"Quiet, save your strength," the fox ordered softly.

"Don't…kill…" the girl continued, "them all…. You need…them…."

"I said quiet." He turned to Hiei. "Hiei, keep a few alive for questioning!"

Hiei gave a short nod.

"Darkfire, this will hurt. But I need you to keep as still as you possibly can. Moving will only increase your pain." The glow faded from Darkfire as Kurama moved his hands to the hem of her shirt. With a careful jerk, he tore the fabric, ripping it to the top of the wound. "Forgive me."

Darkfire gasped and jerked suddenly, coughing up a deep crimson liquid.

"Just hold on a little longer for me, Darkfire. Stay strong for me, ok?" comforted Kurama, reaching in a pocket. He pulled out several long, sharp thorns. Sticking them in his mouth, as one might do with sewing pins, he pinched the top edge of the wound together. Glancing at Darkfire with soft, gold eyes, he forced a thorn through the skin.

Her eyes widened and watered, but she refused to shake. She whimpered for a moment, and then she quieted when Kurama's golden eyes caught hers. "I know it hurts," they said, "but you have to keep still and strong." Darkfire's jaw tightened in understanding.

After sticking in three more thorns, Kurama placed his hand over them. Darkfire gasped as the ends stapled themselves to her. Moving a hand to her back, the fox checked to see if the wound went all the way through. It didn't. Replacing the remainder of the thorns, he pulled out a broad leaf. Softly, he laid it over the stapled wound and melded it to the thorns and her body. It was much less painful than the spines being pinned to her. The fastening of the leaf created little green veins about an inch long protruding in every direction.

"There, it's over," smiled Kurama. He noticed the odd angle of the girl's katana, as it was still in her belt loop. Pulling it from her jeans, he laid it beside them. Then he saw she had no shoes. "You came barefoot?"

She smiled weakly. "I forgot."

"Kurama, how's she doin'?"

"She's going to be fine, Kuwabara. Did you round some of the demons up?"

"Hiei did."

"And?"

"They sang like canaries. Hiei killed them all soon after. Made sure they weren't lyin' of course."

"Were there any survivors?"

"No," Kuwabara bit out, wrinkling his brow. "They're all dead. And the women and children…. I can't do any more tonight."

Kurama nodded. "That's ok. We'll start again tomorrow. Darkfire needs rest as well."

"You honestly think that human will be able to do battle? Don't be a fool, fox," Hiei sneered, materializing from the thick fog that had gathered. He licked the little blood that was on his lips. "She couldn't even handle these low class demons."

"She couldn't even see them!" Kuwabara argued, glaring down at the bloody demon.

"Even will all the training we gave her, she's no match forthese demon," Hiei continued, narrowing his red eyes as he stared at the gasping human.

"I'll face any challenge…you can dish out…Hiei," breathed the shivering human. Her fingers twitched around the scabbard of the katana. "Don't take me for a weakling. Don't take me…for a mere human."

"You are a mere human," the fire demon scoffed, watching the girl pull weakly at the sword.

"Maybe…maybe not." Her grip on the casing loosened and her eyebrows relaxed. Gently, her head lolled to Kurama's chest.

"Wore herself out talking," Kurama sighed, golden eyes flickering back to emerald.

* * *

"Wow, Osa, you sure can cook!" Yuusuke laughed, taking another helping of chicken and rice.

"I always tell her that, but she never believes me," Angel stated, sipping his glass of water.

"Liar, I always believe you. And you know it," Osadyro snapped, pointing her chopsticks at him.

"Never admit it to my face though…'til now, that is," joked Angel.

"Oh, just shut up an' eat." She flicked a bit of rice at him.

"That's not very lady-like," he lectured with a slight laugh, picking the rice off.

"Yea, Osa. Besides, you shouldn't waste food like that," Yuusuke grinned, nudging the girl.

They all laughed. Then Angel and Osadyro's faces became hard and pained.

"Uh, guys?" Yuusuke said, looking from one to the other. Then he remembered the last time Osadyro's expression faltered like this. "What's up with Darkfire now?"

"I don't know…but it hurts so much," growled Osadyro, gripping at her heart. "Like I'm being attacked two different ways."

Angel bit back all words of concern he so badly wanted to utter. He gripped his shirt tightly, knuckles turning white, as he prayed it was all just a bad dream. His heart ached, throbbed, begging him to say anything to ease the pain.

"She'll be fine," he thought. "Darkfire always pulls through. She treats physical wounds with little concern. And emotional…she simply banishes the pain. Darkfire'll be fine." Angel tried to believe that with all his might, the ache in his chest subsiding.

"D…" Osadyro whispered, letting her muscles relax.

Yuusuke draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "How can I ease their pain?" he thought. "The three are so tightly bound they feel when another is hurt. How do you cure that kind of suffering?"

"Osadyro, Angel, come with me."

The two looked up to see Riku standing in the doorway, face hard as ever. Both stood and followed her as she stalked down the long, dark hall. Neither dared say anything, for fear it might be the wrong thing.

Suddenly Riku stopped and turned on them. "Do you know why you're here?"

"No, ma'am," they answered.

"You're here to unlock any hidden powers or abilities. I can feel them pulsating, growing, inside of you both."

"If I may," Angel started.

"No, you may not," Riku snapped, glaring up at him through the dark. "You can argue all you like, it won't make any difference. The strange connection between the three of you confirms something special about you."

* * *

Her eyes snapped open as a sharp pain shot through her nerves. As a reflex, she jolted forward and began to look around the dark. Then another zing of pain hit her and she fell back to a soft pillow. She held her stomach and hissed.

"You're awake sooner than I expected," a smooth voice mused.

"Where am I?" the girl groaned. Her fingers skated over the satin cloth, hitting a couple buttons. "And who changed me?"

"You're in my room. And the girls cleaned you up." A small sliver of moonlight cast a golden glow off the eyes staring at the female.

Noticing the peculiar scent of roses, she whispered, "Kurama…?"

"Yes…and no."

"You are the golden-eyed Kurama. You are the yô-ko living inside him, aren't you?"

"He said you caught on quickly, but I never imagined…" he trailed off, chuckling at a privet joke. "But what else can one expect from you, Darkfire? You are, after all, a Fallen Angel."

The girl once again sat up with a start, this time ignoring the pain. "I'm a human! You're a fox, you should be able to smell that!"

"I can, but I also smell the stench of smoked feathers. And remember, before you passed out Hiei said you were a mere human; you answered 'maybe'. Isn't this what you've dreamed of?"

She stared at the beam of moonlight. Yes, it was everything she had ever dreamed of. But she didn't want to wake up and find it all a dream.

"What if this isn't real?" Darkfire mumbled, gripping the sheets. "I don't want to wake and find that this never happened."

"Trust me, girl, this is very real. Does that pain in your gut not prove it?"

"I don't know anymore. Every dream I ever had was shot from the sky. They told me I needed to pull my head from the clouds and live in the real world. All I ever wanted was to fly them up to those clouds and prove that my dreams were real. But something always bound me to the earth. Kurama, I don't want to be told that this is just a fantasy!" Her eyes once again caught that glimmer of gold as the fox knelt on the floor and stared down into her quivering brown eyes.

"This isn't a fantasy. The world you have come to know is very real. You can trust me." He gently brushed her cheek with a clawed finger.

"The other Kurama said you were a thief. What kinds of things did you steal?" Darkfire questioned, pulling away from the tender touch.

Taking a slight offense, Kurama pulled his hand away and stared through the darkness at the girl. "All kinds of things. Demonic relics, people, treasure…love." He tilted Darkfire's face back to his, though she could only see his glowing eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"So I can make my own judgment about whether you are a bad person or not."

"And am I?"

"Yes…and no."

"What an odd assessment. Would you care to elaborate?" laughed the fox, releasing Darkfire's chin.

"Would it be fair of me to say you are bad when we've just met? As a petty thief, I know the work it takes not to get caught. I also know the thrill of testing all the limits, small though the items I stole were. But I cannot say that you are good. For a thief such as yourself is no more good than the devil."

"You are a thief?"

"Is it really that surprising?"

"A little. What sort of things did you steal?"

"I am a petty thief, remember? A few shoplifting events, food, small things like that. Never been caught though. Have you ever been caught?"

His golden eyes disappeared and he stood.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to answer."

"Maybe one day you will learn, but tonight you must rest. Tomorrow we attack demons stronger than those today. You should be able to see these, though."

"I will only get in the way," Darkfire sighed, hanging her head. "Hiei was right, I am useless. And I get too emotional."

"Useless? Ha! You saved Hiei's life. He doesn't know how, and neither do I, but you saved him."

"For a split moment in time, I saw a sinister grin and a flash of light. My heart told me to save his life, so I threatened mine. And for a second, I saw fear and guilt in Hiei's cold eyes."

"You have once again bewildered a murderer. I congratulate you."

"Murderer?"

"Yes, murderer. Hiei has killed many in his long life. And had it not been for Yuusuke, he would still be killing." Kurama crossed to the window, carefully avoiding the moonbeam. "Will you judge him differently now that you know?"

"What right have I to judge him? He saved my life twice when he could have easily ended it."

"You are so perplexing." Chuckling, Kurama tore back the curtains. Moonlight washed over his long, silver hair. A long, silver tail swayed gently behind him and two silver ears quivered atop his head when Darkfire gasped. He was wearing silky white pants held up with a matching sash. The lack of shirt made a fierce blush appear on the girl's face.

"Sleep now, Darkfire. You will need the rest," he smirked, golden eyes locking with Darkfire's.

Nodding numbly, Darkfire lay back down and turned away from the window to block the light. She drifted off soon after.

Closing the curtains, Kurama whispered, "Sweet dreams, child. May death leave your thoughts to bother someone who can handle it." He sat down beside the sleeping girl and drifted off himself.


	12. Just Pretend

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

* * *

Chapter 12

Just Pretend

The door opened and the soft light from the hall spilled in. A dark figure appeared in the doorway, blocking the light. "Kurama," it growled, "it's time."

But the fox did not stir. Darkfire did though. As she sat, something fuzzy slipped off her arm. Looking, she discovered it was a silver tail. Her eyes strayed up, resting on several scars littered across a bare chest. She hadn't noticed them last night. Then she stared at the figure in the door.

"Here," it huffed, tossing a bundle to the girl.

Catching it, she unrolled it. "Clothes?"

"Have you forgotten already? Get dressed, wake the fox, and get downstairs." Then it disappeared.

"Hiei…." Carefully, she stood, slipped off the blue shorts she had on, and pulled on the pair of jeans. She immediately knew they were someone else's because of the length and how tight they fit. Checking to see if Kurama was still sleeping, she unbuttoned the blouse she was wearing. Laughing inwardly, she adjusted the black bra that had been left on. She slipped the black T-shirt over her head. This, she noticed, also did not belong to her. "Huh?" She picked up a piece of paper that had fallen from one of the sleeves.

"_See me for the final touch, Botan."_

Shaking her head and smiling, Darkfire bent down beside the dozing fox. "Wake up, Kurama. It's time to go." She tapped his shoulder softly.

"I'll be down in a minute," he mumbled, one golden eye opening. It settled upon Darkfire and it gleamed with playful delight.

"Right. Hurry, or Hiei'll think I forgot you." She hurried out of the room, tripping when she tried to shut the door. Picking herself up again, she stumbled down the hall, skidding passed the stairs. She came back and ran down the first flight, jumping over the last few. In her rush, she barely caught a glimpse of blue as she rounded the corner. "Watch it!" she called, slipping on the edge of the stair and sliding to the bottom.

"Oh, are you all right?" the woman gasped, running back down the stairs.

Darkfire looked up at the spinning face and smiled. "Oh, yea, I'm fine." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Uh, I got your note. What did you have for me, Botan?"

"Hm? Oh, right!" she laughed, snapping her fingers. With a small pop, a black cloth appeared out of thin air. "Try this. I do hope I guessed right."

Standing, Darkfire took the heavy material. She grabbed the collar and shook it, watching it fall to a lengthy coat. With great excitement, Darkfire slipped it on and twirled slightly. It was a trench coat with lots and lots of pockets.

"Oh, good, it fits!" Botan cheered, clapping and grinning.

"Thank you so much! I love it!" She hugged Botan and started down the stairs. "I'll find some way to repay you!" Before Botan could get another word in, Darkfire was already gone. She stumbled down the last few stairs and burst through the door. Stopping, she looked up and down the hall.

"Left."

Darkfire looked back. "Kurama." Together, the human and the red-haired fox sped down the hall. Out of breath, Darkfire trotted into the kitchen. Kurama came in behind her, smiling kindly as usual.

"Hey, nice outfit," Kuwabara grinned, standing and circling Darkfire.

"Isn't it? I think the girls picked it out," she smiled, spinning.

"Well, if it isn't blood resistant it won't last long," Hiei scoffed, shoving Darkfire into a chair. He leaned her back and pulled up her shirt a little before Darkfire punched him. This, however, caused Hiei to release the chair and her to fall back to the floor. "What the Hell was that for?" Hiei snarled, rubbing his cheek.

"What do you think? Damn pervert!" Darkfire retorted, holding the back of her head and trying to get rid of her blush.

"Yea, Hiei. What the Hell were you doin'?" Kuwabara snapped, attempting to hit the demon over the head. But Hiei moved to Darkfire's side before Kuwabara had even finished speaking.

"Shut up and hold still. You're bleeding." The girl froze and watched him push up her shirt. "Damn, you bruised it good." He poked at the red leaf.

"Ow, that hurt, you jackass!" Darkfire growled, lurching away from him. But Hiei pulled her back sharply.

"What did you do?"

"I fell down some stairs. I'll be fine."

"Shut up." He turned his gaze to Kurama. "Well?"

The fox moved to Darkfire's side as well, gazing at the wound. "That's not a bruise, Hiei. She's reacting badly to the thorns and leaf. Kuwabara, go and get the first aid kit."

Nodding, Kuwabara did as he was told.

"This may sting for a moment," Kurama said, touching the leaf. The green veins edged their way back to the source and Kurama lifted the leaf away. Placing a hand over the spines, they glowed and released their grasp on the girl's flesh.

"Fuck, that hurt," Darkfire growled, jaw tightening.

"Stop complaining," snapped Hiei, pushing her head to the cool floor.

"Here," Kuwabara gasped, returning.

"Thank you," Kurama smiled, turning to get the box. When he looked back at the wound, he nearly dropped the case. The wound was closing itself up. "Holy shit."

Hiei turned from Darkfire's eyes and stared at Kurama with a small hint of shock. Then he followed the fox's wide-eyed stare.

"What are you guys gaping at?" Darkfire asked, sitting up slightly. Where there had been a hole moments before was now a pink scar and dried rivulets of blood. "The Hell?"

"Well, I've never been proven wrong quite like this before," joked Hiei, touching the bandana on his forehead.

"Shocked as I am, I'm hungry. And this is awkward. We also have a mission to complete," Darkfire said, pulling her shirt down and sitting up.

"Uh, Hiei made toast" – Kuwabara looked at a plate of black squares – "but I think there're some Cheez-Its in the cupboard."

"What's wrong with my toast?" Hiei growled, glaring harshly at the man.

"You burnt the shit out of 'em, Hiei. Would you even eat a piece?" the girl answered, standing and opening some doors.

Hiei opened his mouth and then closed it.

"Didn't think so. Ah, there they are!" She grabbed the box and pulled it out. When she opened it, though, her face fell. "Gee, I love plastic." Tossing the box to Kuwabara, she rummaged some more. She looked through the fridge. "Ham…that's been in here for three months. Oh, awesome. This pack ain't expired yet. Any y'all want some?"

"Sure," Kurama smiled, standing.

"Already ate, thanks," Kuwabara said.

"Hn." Darkfire rolled her eyes at this answer.

"Hiei ate, too," Kuwabara translated, picking up the first aid kit and leaving to put it back. Upon his return, five minutes later, Kurama and Darkfire were fed and "ready to rumble", as the expression goes.

"Kuwabara, where's the next portal?" Kurama questioned, standing.

"Got me," he answered, shrugging.

"I know. Let's go," Hiei grunted, stalking from the kitchen. The other three followed, confused. "Here." He stepped into the wall beside the front door. Kurama and Kuwabara stepped through quickly after. As Darkfire began to follow, she stopped in mid step.

"My weapons!" she gasped. "If I go looking for them though, Hiei will think me a coward. And the other two will be worried. Damn it all to Hell!" Jumping in, she cursed herself over and over. When she touched the other side, she nearly fell over as a hand shot in front of her.

"These might come in handy."

"Ah, my wakizashi. Thanks, Hiei!" She took the blades and unsheathed them, placing the casings on the floor. "Hey, I can see these demons."

"Good. Then you might notice it would be a good idea to get out of the way," Hiei sneered, jumping away.

"Huh?" She turned to see a large bolt of electricity buzzing towards her. "Shit!" she screamed, leaping out of the way. Thunder roared behind her, echoing in her ears.

"A human female. Delicious," an orange demon laughed, baring sharp fangs. Producing a fiery naganata, it began jabbing at Darkfire fiercely. "Die!"

Darkfire rolled out of the way as quickly as was needed to avoid a strike, trying to get in a position to lash out at its feet. Catching her chance, she nicked it. But as she went for a second slash, the demon jumped back.

"Clever, but too slow. Petty, foolish human," the demon cackled, exploiting the staff's long reach.

"Can I rise to kill this creature?" she thought as she scrambled to her feet. Blocking the onslaught of attacks, she wondered if killing a demon is the same as killing a human. "I killed that demon yesterday, but I was dying. This is different."

"If you can't kill this demon, you will die. Remember why you fight," a voice snarled in her head.

"I don't know why I fight," Darkfire protested, narrowly avoiding having her head removed.

"Because these demons are killing innocent people. You know that's the reason. Follow your heart foolishly…as you always do."

Gritting her teeth, Darkfire knocked the blade away and rushed into the ugly orange creature. Gagging, it coughed blood over her head. She knocked her shoulder against the demon's chest and pulled the blades from his stomach. The naganata disappeared in a puff of smoke and the demon moved no longer.

"There, Hiei, I followed my heart," she whispered angrily, glaring into Hiei's tainted eyes, which nodded to something behind the girl. Whirring around, she did a scissor cut to slice the beast in half. She fell to her knees in a pool of blood and closed her eyes.

"They're just demons," a soft voice offered gently.

"I know," Darkfire whispered, a small hint of a smile flickering on her face. "I'm not sad I killed them. And I'm not sad they're dead. Not at all, I'm glad. I only hope I'm there to watch the monster that ordered these killings die. I'll kill him myself if I am able."

"It does no good to dwell on death. Rid your mind of those morbid thoughts," the same soft voice ordered, pulling the girl from the pool of blood.

Her eyes fluttered open and smiled at the emeralds that greeted her. "I think what I like and like what I think. If they bother me, I'll stop thinkin'."

"Darkfire, be carefree again. Please, I liked you better," Kuwabara begged, touching her shoulder.

She closed her eyes and sneered, "I've never been carefree."

"No, you've always been worrying about things that don't matter," Hiei scoffed, wiping off his katana.

Darkfire turned on him. "You don't know what you're talkin' 'bout! You think you know everything 'bout me, but you don't! You don't know anythin'!" Without even waiting for him to put his weapon away, Darkfire swung at Hiei madly. He dodged easily, taunting her with his cocky smirk.

"One suggestion and you lose it."

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Darkfire cried. "You don't know anythin'!"

"I know you're angry. I know you're scared. Blind with rage, in pain, passionate, and tired of my taunting. Have I forgotten anything?"

The girl faltered and fell into Hiei's chest. She hugged his waist tightly and pulled him to the ground with her. There she lay sprawled on the floor, crying into the shocked demon's chest. He leaned back on his hands and watched her cry.

"You know what he whispered before he died?" she sobbed, barely audible. "Said he wouldn't have eaten me right away. Said I was too pretty for that. I know he hurt all those women we saw tortured, Hiei. It hurt so much not to be able to say anything that would bring those people back. It hurts to cry tears that won't do any good."

Hiei's entire being was shouting, screaming at him to push her away. But something deep and forgotten held him still. He was confused, uncertain. For a rare moment in his life, he was afraid. Afraid that this girl would change his life forever.

"I can't help you," he whispered, pulling back slightly.

"I know that, Hiei. Just pretend to understand for a while. Even if you don't, just pretend," Darkfire mumbled, curling into a more comfortable position.

Kurama moved to help Darkfire from Hiei, but stopped when those red eyes stared at him. So there they stayed for a long while in silence only broken by the occasional gasp or sniffle from Darkfire. Hiei pretended for her, not moving or saying a thing, but he began to wonder if he was still pretending.

* * *

Yes, Kurama said "Holy shit." He can't be so well spoken _all_ the time.


	13. Black Beast and White Cat

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

Japanese to Know:

Tomodachi - Friend

* * *

Chapter 13

Black Beast and White Cat

"Angel, you s'pose D'll be changed when we go back?" Osadyro questioned, wiping sweat from her brow.

"Why would she?" Angel joked, popping his wrists.

"You know D, she's always changin'. 'Thout us, you s'pose she's gunna change more?"

"I don't care how long we been separated, Darkfire always seems the same to me. Always got that same smart smile and hidden brown eyes. Only thing ever changed is her height and voice."

"That's cuz ya don't look. If ya looked, you would hardly recognize her."

"We'll see. Hey, you ready?" Angel readied his weapon and took a fighting stance.

"Yea, I'm ready," Osadyro smirked, letting her whip uncoil and flop on the wooden floor. She flicked it a couple times as she stood straight and poised.

"You remind me of a damn cat, Osa," Angel laughed, beginning to circle.

Osadyro laughed and started circling as well. Sneering, she lashed out at the man. Angel stepped away and started his own attack. Both having weapons that could change direction with the flick of the wrist, both could predict where the next strike would come from.

But Osadyro was the cunning cat in this game. She waited for him to fling the blade behind her. When he pulled it back, she rushed ahead of it. As they were suddenly face-to-face, she ducked and slid between his legs. In the shock, Angel barely managed to catch the sickle before it killed him. Soon as he had it, though, Osadyro hooked his arm with her whip and pulled it to his neck. Knowing she couldn't overpower him, she kicked the back of his knees and held him steadily.

"You fell for another one," Osadyro laughed, releasing him.

Angel rubbed his arm and retorted, "Who wouldn't? But it ain't like demons have you're fightin' style."

"D wouldn't fall for that. 'Course, she don't have a weapon like yers. Still, she wouldn't let nobody get that close to her."

Angel scoffed and stood. "What would you think if I shaved my head?"

"Huh? Like bald or fuzz shaved?"

"I dunno, maybe fuzz."

"Yea, then I'd have somethin' ta rub while I got ya hog-tied," she laughed, curling up her whip.

"Ha ha, yer hilarious. I'm serious."

"So am I." She patted his spiky hair, laughed, and trotted out of the training room. She shifted the whip to her shoulder as she wheeled right and hopped lightly onto the sill of an open window. Despite the three-story drop, she gazed confidently at the ground. Sniffing, she pushed into the air. As she fell, she flipped and landed crouched on all fours. There she rested for a moment, letting the stinging in her ankles stop.

"That was quite a jump."

Osadyro stood and turned. She gazed at Riku with detachment. "So?"

"Nothing, I was just making a comment. Where are you off to?"

"Nowhere in particular. Figured I'd just walk about and see what sort of things I could find. Maybe wander in the grove I saw when we first came."

Riku laughed. "That is no grove. It leads to a large forest wrought with spirits and demons. Some are kindly, while others hold a great resentment for humans. If you choose to go, stay on your guard."

"Tch, don't worry 'bout me. I won't stray too far." Grinning, Osadyro did a two-fingered salute and rushed off. She gained on the forest in moments. "Heh, I guess she was right." Wiping at her nose with her thumb, she strode into the trees.

"You walk as a cat, but you are a human. What are you doing in the forest of demons and spirits?" a sharp, male voice questioned.

The girl immediately went on guard, crouching lightly and pulling the whip from her shoulder. "Sight seeing." Her eyes danced lightly about, trying to find some hint of the being that spoke to her.

He laughed loudly, "Look, a winged white cat! Whoever heard of such a thing?"

"Huh? 'Winged white cat'? I have no wings," she spoke, glaring into the treetops.

"But you do! I can see their outline. What a strange human you are." A lithe figure slipped from the branches. He had shaggy orange hair and playful red eyes. A small skirt of orange fur made for his attire; a sleek tail of rusty orange curled behind him.

"What manner of creature are you?"

"A monkey demon. You have entered my part of the forest." His smile faded. "Leave this place. You are not welcome."

"Yea, why's that?"

"If you are found, you'll be killed. The demons that rule this forest as a whole hate humans, no matter how special. Leave this place at once."

"But I have only just arrived."

"We may meet again. But you must leave." He pushed her back the way she had come. "Please, I don't want you to die."

"We've just met, why do you care?"

"Riku said you were special. If you die now, no one else can be special." When they reached the tree line, he pushed Osadyro out into the field, but he remained beside the trees.

"What's yer name?" she called as she started backing away.

"Koto!" the demon called, shrinking into the shadows.

* * *

"She looks eighteen when she sleeps," Kurama muttered, picking the sleeping girl up gently.

"What do you mean?" Hiei questioned, sheathing all the weapons.

"She always looks younger or older, but now she looks her age. Don't you think?" He slipped the girl into Hiei's arms so he could tie back his messy red hair. As he squeezed, blood dripped to the floor.

"She always looks the same to me," Hiei answered, handing the girl back. "You think Kuwabara relayed the information to Koenma correctly?"

"Yes, Hiei, I do. Contrary to your thoughts, Kuwabara is a reliable person."

Hiei shook his head and gripped the wakizachi. "It doesn't matter. Let's get back before more demons come." Kurama nodded and they slipped through the portal. When they touched the carpet, Kuwabara trotted towards them.

"Kurama," he breathed, "Koenma wants to speak with you."

"In his office?"

"No, I'll take you to him."

Kurama nodded and handed the girl to Hiei, whom juggled her carefully while trying not to drop her weapons. The two taller men jogged away, not looking back.

"You're lucky you don't weigh very much, Darkfire," Hiei grumbled, shifting her once more. He continued on, trying to decide if he wanted to drag this girl up eighteen flights. Growling, he shook his head and decided his room was just a ways off.

Just as he reached the door, Darkfire gripped his shirt, tensed, and pulled closer to him. "Save me," she whimpered.

"Huh?" Hiei searched her thoughts, finding dreams of happiness and friends. He didn't understand: how could she dream happy thoughts and hurt so much?

A tear trickled from Darkfire's clamped eye, dribbled down the side of her face, and disappeared around her ear.

Opening the door with his foot, Hiei slid into his room and laid Darkfire gently on the futon. He set the weapons in a chair and closed the door. Sitting on his knees by Darkfire's head, he stared at the girl's blood-smudged face.

"If you are not human what could you possibly be?" He pushed her bangs from her face. "You're weak without friends. Insecure and frightened, despite everything you show on the outside. Pathetic human façade." Sneering, he stood roughly and began pacing. He didn't know why, it was just something to do to get his mind off it all. It didn't work though, just caused him to think more.

"Life was fine 'til she showed up," Hiei snarled, singling Darkfire out for his own ease. "Then her 'special characteristics' brought a world of study upon my mind." He stopped and glared at her. "And your pathetic, useless emotions…. You're worse than Kuwabara." His pacing resumed.

Unbeknownst to Hiei, surprisingly, Darkfire was listening intently, trying to figure out why Hiei hated her so. Most of what she had heard so far was basic and childish. She knew he was just mad because Kurama forced her into his hands without so much as a "please" or "thank you." It would've irked her, too.

The demon stopped once again and turned his savage glare to Darkfire. "And your need to cling is annoying," he hissed.

The girl's heart stopped. "Cling," the word that broke her heart so many years ago.

"Angel…" she thought, forgetting it was Hiei whom was speaking. "I don't mean to. I don't mean to cling as I do. Please…don't hate me." A tear forced its way through the barricade of black lashes and rolled down the side of her face.

"Crying again? Weak…just as I thought," Hiei huffed, crossing to his window. He pulled back the heavy red curtains and stared at the full moon that greeted him. Darkfire chanced a peek to see what he was doing. When she saw him, he looked as an angel incased in glowing silver. That is until he turned his piercing red eyes upon her.

"How long have you been awake?" he snapped.

Darkfire didn't answer and sat up. She matched his unforgiving glower with a blank gaze. A gaze that hid all thoughts and feelings.

"Let me remind you that I will kill you if I do not receive an answer."

"No, you won't."

"You certain of that?" The demon turned from the window, strode to Darkfire's side, knelt down, and stared hatefully into her eyes.

"You've had the chance so many times before. But if you wish to prove me wrong tonight, go ahead. It'll only hurt for a moment…I know it won't faze you."

"You speak of what you know nothing of."

"The pain? Or the fact that I don't mind dying?"

Hiei didn't answer. Instead he forced Darkfire back onto the floor. She tried to sit back up, ready to throttle him, but he held her down stiffly. He glared at the window out of the corner of his eyes as he lowered himself towards her body.

"What the fuck—?"

"Shut up," he growled in a hushed voice, covering her mouth.

"What is it?" she thought, trying to look out the window. But the demon's head was right in her view.

"I don't know," a voice whispered in her head. "But there's something there."

A dark figure appeared in the window, casting an eerie shadow over the two on the floor. It was hard, though, to tell where his hair ended and the moonlight began. The figure shook with silent laughter. "My, my, aren't we improper, Hiei. She's barely of age."

Snarling, Hiei stood heatedly. "You sick bastard. Why didn't you just use the door?"

"It's more fun this way. And I the sick bastard? I believe it was you who was lying on the young girl, not I," the figure laughed matter-of-factly.

Hiei fumed. "Well if you didn't go sneakin' around I wouldn't have ta get protective!"

"Protective of this fallen one, are you? I thought this black beast had changed you."

Finding her voice, Darkfire sat and questioned, "Who're you talkin' 'bout?"

"You, my child. Don't you remember what I told you?" The figure slid into the room, its lithe figure becoming known. A tail flicked behind him.

"Kurama? You're silver tonight…. Why'd ya call me a 'black beast' just then?"

"I must've forgotten that bit. With you're being a Fallen Angel, you have an animal spirit that coincides with that title. For you, it is a black beast of some sort, a canine I suspect.

"As for your friends, their angel DNA also has spirits with them. For what they are, I am not certain." From the shadow over his face, a sharp, thoughtful frown could be faintly made out. His golden eyes glared at the floor.

Darkfire laughed. "Don't think so hard on it, Kurama. It'll make sense when it wants to."

Kurama stared into Darkfire's soft, smiling face with an expression of shock. Her brown eyes danced in the moonlight; her gentle grin held behind it secrets never to be known. But there was something about her that made him feel comforted by this wolfish exterior. Perhaps it was her assuring laugh, or the way she said his name, or how she felt so certain of events to come.

"Oh, shut up. That's just wishful thinking," Hiei snorted, closing his eyes.

"Not really, it's quite logical, actually," she said softly, shrugging.

A low growl rumbled in the demon's throat and he cast a sidelong glare at the human.

"Oh, grrr to you too." Standing slowly, she stared through the dark at Kurama's shadowed figure. "One day, fox, I should like to fight you. 'Til that day, I value you as an ally. But I sense a great threat growing in your heart; a great betrayal dying to break loose. When we confront the demon we pursue, fox, I can only pray you will remember who you fight for now." Gritting her teeth and tensing, she stormed from the room.

"I've never heard her call you 'fox' before," Hiei whispered, staring after her.

"She wasn't herself. Something greater was in control."

"Was that 'something greater'what sensed this disturbance in your soul as I have been feeling?"

"Maybe. But no one can say that I betray those I am loyal to."

"I believe she just did. And, Kurama, I also pray that you will remember that you are no longer a thief of great reputation. The meager renown you hold now should not cloud your judgment."

The fox turned his sharp, golden glare upon Hiei. "You, of all people, should know me!"

"Heh, I know hardly a thing about you. And what little I do is no comfort."

"I will not betray my friends!"

"Can you be certain of that?"

"I can and I am!"

"Minds can change in an instant! Will you fail when your life is put on the line?"

"My judgment is infallible! No man, demon or human, can sway my thoughts!"

"I was speaking of death, not man!"

"I will not fail!" Kurama snarled, baring his fangs and tensing his claws. Then he relaxed, realizing his foolishness. "Trust me, Hiei."

"Have I ever not trusted you?" Hiei questioned slyly, turning his back to the fox.

"Then what do you call questioning me as you were?"

"Simply making sure you were thinking clearly. The voice of a friend testing your trust can be deterring."

Kurama smiled and stepped up behind Hiei. He gripped Hiei's right shoulder affectionately with his left hand. The fire demon placed his left hand lightly on Kurama's and a smirk curled on his lips.

"Don't lose your one chance at life because of pride, tomodachi. This girl has strong feelings for you, no matter how hard she tries to hide them. Let another woman into your heart and care for her," Kurama whispered, looking down at Hiei.

"Despite my death threats, I am only trying to keep her alive. That is the only way I know how to care," Hiei breathed, smirk vanishing.

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I know."


	14. I Won't Fail

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

Shout Out: Thank you reviewers of all sorts, your words are much appreciated!

Warning: God and Satan "enter." If this bothers you, I suggest you get over it or stop reading right now because it will only get worse.

* * *

Chapter 14

I Won't Fail

Darkfire slid the door shut violently and held her head. Swaying and stumbling, she crossed to her bed and fell upon it. Everything hurt.

"What voice is this inside me? What being is this that speaks through my mouth?" she growled through her teeth. "My heart feels like it is being ripped apart."

"_Let me be one with you, as it was meant. Stop rejecting your true self,"_ a voice whispered within Darkfire's head.

"Go away."

"_Fool, I cannot leave. We are one. Live up to your title as God's Fallen Angel."_

"I am no Fallen Angel. I am human."

"_Have you not always dreamed of this? Have you not always cursed the Lord and damned Satan?"_

"That does not make me an angel."

"_Of course not. You are a Fallen Angel. Pushed from God's good graces and rejected by Satan. You are a wandering fallen child. Have you not always dreamed you were more than human?"_

"Dreaming and being are very different. You are just a voice in my head." Growling, Darkfire sat up and screamed, "Be gone from my mind; stop hurting me!" She panted and held her legs close to her body. "Curse you, God, for setting upon me this demon. And curse you, Satan, for forcing upon me this angel. Damn my soul all you wish, but I hate you both."

"Darkfire?" The door slid open and a face popped in. "Hey, you all right?"

"I'm fine," the girl lied, staring at the face out of the corner of her eye.

"I heard you scream," the man continued, stepping into the room.

"You were mistaken."

"If you say so." He sat on the edge of the bed and stared out the window. "You don't have to fear for them."

"Who?"

"Those that have died. We will get him. And he will pay for the damage done to those innocent souls."

"Innocent…. Who decides innocence or guilt? Humans are no judges; demons cannot be held in account. So who? God? Your Buddha? Enma? Hah!"

"So you're saying those people _deserved_ what happened to them?"

"No. But what judge am I? I am simply saying that you cannot say they're innocent." Relaxing, she turned and stared at the back of the man's head. "Not even Satan can decide innocence or guilt."

He turned his beady eyes upon her. "Then who? Who decides innocence or guilt?"

"Those that think they have the power to, of course. Like Enma. No one can truly judge innocence because no one knows what it is. And, seeing as how guilt is the opposite, no one can say one is guilty. How will you judge me now, Kuwabara?"

The man pulled Darkfire close to him and held her tightly. He held her like a child, resting his cheek on her head. "I have never judged you," he whispered.

"Liar," Darkfire hissed, holding back tears.

"No man could ever judge you."

* * *

"At first light they will attack us with their feeble strength," a deep voice laughed, shaking the hall and driving fear into its followers. "Their only thought is of death. Thus they will kill every last one of us. You must kill them first, two traitorous demons and two righteous humans.

"Sleep well and dream of victory, for tomorrow we smite them!"

The hall echoed with his booming voice and great masses of cheers.

"A battle beyond Heaven and Hell…."

* * *

The cool night air brushed her cheeks softly. Her bare feet felt as though they were walking on fur the grass was so soft. And before her the River Styx glistened marvelously in the moon and starlight.

"You should sleep."

The girl turned her head a little and caught sight of blood red eyes. Smiling, she turned her face to the moon. "So should you."

"I don't need sleep."

"Then neither do I."

"Humans," the man sneered, padding up beside her.

"Demons," she joked, stretching her arms above her head.

"You do realize that your chance of survival in the morning is very slight, don't you?"

"Hiei…" she sighed, "defeat is not an option. I must make them pay for—"

"Being demons?"

"No, for their injustice." She glared at her reflection in the water. "I should've been able to save some of them. There had to have been more I could've done."

"You're only human."

"But I'm not. Can you hear them, Hiei? Can you hear their cries of pain and desperation? They think they can be helped, but they can't. Can you feel their tugging fingers?"

Hiei's reflection appeared beside hers "No, I can't. But you can, and that's all that's important. If you think you must repent for them, then do it. Prove me wrong again. Darkfire."

She turned and stared at him, their noses centimeters apart. Caught by the glowing pools of blood that were his eyes, Darkfire gazed dreamily at Hiei for a long while. Then her dream turned to a nightmare.

Stumbling away, she felt herself coming closer to the ground. Her arm jerked and she tilted to one side, touching the grass with her left hand. Looking up her arm, she saw a hand gripped tightly at her wrist. Traveling farther up, she realized that the hand was connected to an arm that was connected to Hiei.

"Klutz," the demon sniffed, easing Darkfire to the ground.

She took her hand back and looked away. "Thank—"

Hiei covered her mouth. "Don't," he said bluntly, removing his hand and sitting back. "Don't thank me or apologize…ever. I am undeserving." His eyes stared off into nothingness, becoming dull and unseeing.

"Hiei, what you've done, whatever it is, doesn't matter to me. If you don't want me to pity you, fine, I won't. But I'll thank you and apologize whenever I feel the necessity. And if you don't like it, humor me." She laughed and looked back to the moon. "If anybody is undeserving, it's me."

Hiei turned back to Darkfire, the brightness in his eyes returning slowly. "Why's that?"

"If I'm truly a Fallen Angel, why do I deserve to be thanked or apologized to? If I am truly one damned by Heaven and Hell, what right do I have to be shown kindness to?"

Without answering, Hiei also turned his gaze to the moon.

A star shot across the sky.

"Look!" Darkfire gasped, pointing. "Make a wish, Hiei, quick!" She closed her eyes.

"Let justice be done in the eyes of man," she thought.

Hesitantly, Hiei closed his eyes as well. He prayed, "Allow my secret to be kept for a while longer."

"If you believe it'll come true, it will," Darkfire smiled, staring at Hiei.

His eyes opened and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Hn."

"I won't fail, Hiei. No matter how much you want to prove me wrong, I won't give up. Even if it takes every fiber of my being, I will make sure that demon gets his just desserts before I die. I swear that to you." She glared up at the sky, face set and firm, a determined look in her eyes.

Hiei smirked, a slight chuckle sounding, as he laid back and folded his arms beneath his head. "If you intend to kill this demon, I suggest you get some sleep."

Darkfire nodded and curled up in the grass. She was out in moments, mind blank. But, for the longest time, Hiei stayed awake and watched her breathe. The gentle rise and fall of her ribcage, her rhythmic breathing, fascinated him oddly. She shifted only to allow herself more air, at which time she stretched out and took hold of a portion of Hiei's cloak. When she contracted, she pulled at the unyielding cloth. So, to become comfortable, she scooted towards the demon and stirred no more.

"Dream of victory, young one. Tomorrow we battle, and you'll need every shred of hope, strength, and courage you can muster," Hiei whispered, drifting off himself.

* * *

"Darkfire, wake up," a voice called. It sounded so far away. "Darkfire, you have a mission."

"Demon," Darkfire mumbled, eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes, demon. You have to kill it." A hand touched the girl's shoulder and rubbed it gently. Her eyes flickered open, blinking away from the sun. The hand helped her to her feet and held her steady.

"Kurama…. Where're the other two?"

"Waiting over there," he said, pointing over his shoulder. "Hiei said you talked in your sleep."

Darkfire went rigid.

"He said you kept saying you were sorry and that you needed saving. That a few tears would fall and then nothing. And you wouldn't release his cloak." He nodded to her hand.

Darkfire looked down and saw a black cloth gripped firmly in her hand. "Oh, oops. Hey, Hiei!" She rushed up to him and held out the cape. "Here."

The demon glanced at the cloth and turned away. "Hn."

"Won't you be cold?" she questioned, pulling at his tank top. A sharp glare made her back off. "I'm not contagious, you know."

Kuwabara walked off to speak with Kurama about something before they left.

"Just keep it," Hiei growled, pushing her hand away.

"Why? It's yours."

"Just…"—he took a deep breath and let it out—"just keep it, ok. No questions, just wear it today." Hiei yelled to Kurama and Kuwabara, "Let's get with it!"

They all jumped into the air and landed in a dark and desolate place. Well, desolate save the massive number of demons, the foreboding castle, and the dying trees scattered here and there. Lighting etched across the black sky and thunder echoed violently.

"I've never seen so many in my life," Darkfire gasped in awe, pulling Hiei's cloak over her head. It smelled like winter and fire.

"Here," Kurama offered, holding out two short weapons. "You forgot them in your rush."

"Thank you. If you guys weren't here, I think I'd forget my head if it weren't attached," Darkfire joked, trying to lighten the mood in vain. She sighed as the wind whipped her hair about viciously. There was a bad feeling in her gut. "Must they all die?"

"If you don't kill them, they'll kill you. That's how it works," Hiei answered, glowering at the moving mass below.

"So, yea, they must," Kuwabara added, tensing.

"It'll only tire us. Make us weak. We'll die before we ever see the demon," Darkfire said, gripping the weapons fearfully. "That's what he wants."

"Then what do you suggest?" Kurama asked.

"Something he doesn't expect: a human."

"I don't understand."

"He expects the strongest to even come close to making it. But if the weakest were to appear, he would scoff and not take them seriously. He expects a demon, so we give him a human."

"How do you know what this demon, whom you've never even seen, expects!" Hiei snarled, squeezing Darkfire's right bicep tightly. "How can you even _pretend_?"

"I'll prove it to you. I'll prove his arrogance will be his downfall," Darkfire retorted, glaring with determination.

"Ha, and I'll be sure to pick up all the pieces of your body before we bury you."

"And when I come back I'll personally say I told you so."

"You die and I'll kill you," a voice snarled in her head.

"Don't worry 'bout me. This isn't the first time I've done something incredibly stupid," Darkfire answered in thought, humor evident. "I swear I'll be back." She gave Hiei a reassuring smirk.

"You better," he murmured, letting his stiff grip relax.

"I need a safe, but discreet, path to the castle. Think you can handle that, guys?"

"Hiei, I have an idea," Kuwabara said, drawing a line with his eyes to the castle.

"Great." Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Just hear me out. You cut a path with your Hell Dragon and we all rush through"—he silenced Hiei with the wave of his hand—"making sure, of course, that Darkfire gets through unnoticed. It shouldn't be too hard; I mean they'll be spooked by the dragon." He looked to Kurama for support.

"You know, that might be crazy enough to work," the fox mused, his features slowly shifting. "It's not discreet, but you think you can do it, Hiei?"

"Tch, why couldn't I?" He glared at Darkfire with hateful eyes. "You've no one to blame but yourself if you die."

"I know…" Darkfire murmured, turning from the intense stare. But she could still feel his eyes on her, digging into her soul. She hated it. "Well, don't just stand there. Send out your dragon!" she snapped, glaring at him fiercely, determined to prove that she wasn't as weak as he thought; that she wasn't merely human; that she could be something much more.

* * *

Hell Dragon - See the manga, vol. 6 or 7 I do believe. In Hiei's fight againt Zeru.


	15. Time

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

Japanese to Know:

Youkai - Demon; Monster

* * *

Chapter 15

Time

"Black Dragon Hell Fire!" Hiei roared, a black, fiery dragon leaping from his arm. He winced at the remembrance of this surge, having not used it in so long. The beast snaked through the sea of demons, incinerating those close by, and rammed into the castle doors. It dissipated soon after.

"C'mon," Kurama said, jumping into the clean line with Kuwabara close behind. Darkfire glanced at Hiei's smoking arm before tailing after the other two, Hiei jogging lightly behind.

"Go," Hiei whispered harshly as he darted ahead of her and sliced through several demons. Darkfire nodded and slipped between two demons. She ducked and maneuvered through their legs, careful not to brush against any of them; or trip on the sagging cloak she wore.

"Hiei, protect our friends," she thought, stopping between the crooked doors. "I swear I'll come back." Darting from sight, Darkfire picked her way through the dark halls. Everything was empty and cold; she was once again reminded of her bare feet as her steps made no noise.

"Human," a deep voice breathed.

Darkfire stopped dead in her tracks, daring to breathe.

"What might you hope to accomplish by coming here alone?" the same voice questioned, amusement evident.

The human straightened and turned in the dark. She paused on one spot for a moment and glared at an invisible object. "Coward," she hissed.

"Hm?"

"You're a coward. Hiding in your shadow. Are you truly that afraid of me?"

"Don't be naïve, human," it spat. "And certainly don't be arrogant."

"Then show yourself!" Light exploded from all around, blinding one for a moment. Along the continuous wall that created the circular room were blazing torches. Standing in front of the doorway, the only exit was a tall, lithe, black man. He had thick lips, curly black hair, and dark, penetrating eyes.

"There, I have shown myself," he said, the same baritone voice from the dark. He patted his soot-black business suit and smoothed the collar. "My name's Haru. What's your name, boy?"

Darkfire bristled. "I'm not a boy!"

"Pardon me. Will you still honor me with your name?"

"Darkfire," she answered, standing down.

"For a murderous demon," she thought, "he sure is polite. Maybe…no, I know it's him!"

"My, what an interesting name…I like it. How'd you get it?"

"I made it up. Now everyone calls me by that name."

Haru chuckled as he crossed slowly to the girl. He paused when she gripped one of the wakizashi handles. "I mean no threat," the demon said lightly, circling behind Darkfire. He gently, tenderly placed his hand on her throat, moving his mouth to her ear. "What did you come here for?" he whispered softly.

"Your death," she breathed, heart beginning to race.

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Because of all the people killed by your orders. I loath you."

"Then why don't you draw from my touch? And those people fed my army. At least, those you didn't kill."

Darkfire's eyes widened. Turning from him, she drew her weapon and sliced at his middle. He slid back easily and avoided even wrinkling his coat.

"Nice attempt, but far too predictable. And might I question why you wear that demon's cloak?"

She looked down at Hiei's robe, and then stared back at Haru. "What's wrong with it?"

"Besides the fact that it's stained with the blood of humans and demons alike? Besides the fact that the demon whom wears it is a murderer such as myself? Besides the fact that the demon is a traitor?" He laughed. "How can you adore that bastard and hate me? We are not so different!"

"Shut up!" Darkfire lashed out with both blades, carelessly over swinging.

"Stop flailing about like a child!" a voice called from her memory. Darkfire stopped dead and stared into nothingness. "Your lack of control will only get you killed! Calm down and think."

She smiled grimly. "Sorry, Hiei, I almost forgot. You taught me better."

"Hm? Talking to yourself, eh?" Haru sneered, sending a pick sailing into Darkfire's left shoulder. She jumped but made no noise to indicate any pain.

"Ow," she mumbled distractedly, her velvet brown eyes traveling to the demon. "Well, I'm ready now." She squared off with him and positioned her weapons strangely at her sides.

"So it would seem," Haru smirked, producing several more picks. "But I cannot have you interfering with my company!" He darted with deadly speed, sending his picks with sharp accuracy that Darkfire could barely block. But she kept her head.

"Osa, give me your speed," she thought, charging into the onslaught. "Angel, give me your strength." She faked left and came in sharply on the right, catching his side and watching the blood spray for a second.

Haru stared at his blood with detachment. "Seems you got a lucky shot."

"Luck has nothing to do with it."

* * *

"Kurama, what do you know of this demon?" Hiei questioned, killing yet another demon.

The fox sliced through three as he answered, "He's in a similar business to what you used to deal."

"You know more than that."

"He can somewhat control time. Make things travel faster or slower than reality. See that distortion around the fortress?" He glanced at the building before beheading a lowly half demon.

Hiei looked at the castle. "Yes, what is it?"

"That's his aura, that's how he distorts time. Whatever his aura surrounds is in his time field. Darkfire's in a time completely different than ours right now. Anywhere from a few seconds to several days could have passed in that castle."

"Would she know?"

"Maybe. If time's traveling faster, she's probably losing what little endurance and strength she has."

"Don't under estimate her!" Kuwabara hollered, cutting a path to the two demons. "Darkfire's like Yuusuke, and we all know he doesn't give up easily."

"True, but Yuusuke's a half demon with incredible skills and powers. Darkfire's a plain human with no harness of spiritual energy," Kurama reasoned, killing several more youkai.

"But she's more than just human. Remember how she healed herself? And that strange energy inside her…. I know we shouldn't put so much faith in her lowly abilities, but I believe that she can do this."

"Why?" Hiei snarled, glaring at Kuwabara. "Why do you believe?"

"She won't let herself be defeated. And she's got all her friends backin' her up," Kuwabara answered, smirking.

The sky was illuminated with constant flashes of lightning; the air was filled with repeating claps of thunder. And then the sky burst with water, pouring its heart out. In an instant, the bloodstained soil turned to mud and the stench of blood and corpses was erased.

"Darkfire's in a losing battle," Hiei thought, leaving Kurama and Kuwabara. "She's outmatched in strength, accuracy, skill, speed, power, and endurance. The only way she can win is to outsmart him. And he may exceed her in that, too." He killed a few demons that dared to challenge him. "Only time will tell, I suppose. But…how much time?" he wondered, staring at the distorted castle.

* * *

"Why do you hate me so?" Angel whispered, holding Osadyro close.

"If I hated you, you wouldn't be holding me," Osadyro chuckled, snuggling closer.

"Love me…as you once did."

The girl opened her eyes, stirring from her dream, and traced his skin softly. "Anthony, how do you expect me to love you when you don't return the gesture?"

Angel smiled and rubbed his cheek on her head. "I haven't been called by that name in a long time. And I do love you, Osa. Besides, now's your chance to have me; there's no competition."

"No, I can't love you. I'm sorry." She pushed from the man and stumbled to the door.

"What does he have that I don't?"

Osadyro stopped and turned her face enough to look at him through a tear-filled green eye. With a sad smile, she answered, "Nothing. But he doesn't stare at other girls and he's always polite. Except, Angel, he's mysterious." Without waiting for his response, she fled from the room, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Angel sat there, dumbfounded. "So, I'm just second-best now?"

* * *

"Even as I hold your life you do not panic," Haru began, pressing Darkfire up into the air by her neck. "Why is that, human?"

Darkfire gave a fanged smirk and held tightly to his wrist. She brought her foot up savagely under his chin and fell, coughing, to the ground when released.

"Damn you!" he hissed, holding his chin.

"I know the feeling of being choked and just how long I can survive, Haru. That's why I didn't panic," she snarled, fumbling for her wakizashi. She pulled her hand back just a pick zipped by; she glared at the demon.

"I'm surprised your friends haven't come after you," he mused, examining the point of his deadly weapon.

"What do you mean?"

"It's been nearly three days outside of these walls."

"What?"

"Yes, and it's been only an hour or so in here. Isn't that interesting?"

"How?"

"I can manipulate time, my dear. And time has been moving very slowly within this castle." He sent the pick whizzing over Darkfire's head, lodging in the stone wall.

"So…they could be dead," Darkfire gasped, staring at the floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that a pick was in her left shoulder.

"The first he threw!" she thought excitedly.

"Yes, they very well could be. Not that it makes much difference. You'll all be meeting in Hell soon!" he laughed, charging at the girl, picks ready like lion's paws. "Now, die!" At the last possible second, she rolled into his legs and caused him to trip. As he flew over her, in what seemed like slow motion, she turned and rammed his own pick into his heart. Time resumed and he soared into the wall.

"Sorry, but I can't go to Hell," Darkfire sighed, wincing as a soft light kissed her shoulder. She held the black cloth she wore delicately. "I'm sorry, Hiei, I've stained your cloak with this unworthy demon's blood, as well as my own."

"Darkfire," a man wheezed, "you're still alive."

* * *

It has been brought to my attention that I should remind/inform you that Hiei's "Black Dragon Hell Fire" (from the manga)is the same as his "Dragon of the Darkness Flame," as it is called in the anime.

Oh, and whoever guesses who the mysterious man at the end is gets a cookie.


	16. Awaken, My Loves

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

Japanese to Know:

Tomodachi - Friend

* * *

Chapter 16

Awaken, My Loves

Darkfire turned sharply. "Hiei!" she gasped, rushing up to catch him. Gently, she eased him to the ground. "I'm so sorry! I've been gone for so long."

"But you're alive…that's all that matters," the demon coughed, staring at the blood on his hand.

"Oh, Hiei." Darkfire's eyes traveled down his body. His tank top was in tatters, barely even there; his pants were cut into uneven shorts with cuts oozing blood; there was a hole in his stomach that went clear through, the main cause of his impending death.

Tears bubbled in Darkfire's eyes.

"Don't cry for me," Hiei whispered, smearing blood on her cheek as he wiped away a tear. "Don't even dare."

"What happened? Where're the other two?"

"Kuwabara…he's…dead." He stumbled through how it happened:

A painful cry sounded over the rumbling thunder. Hiei raced towards it, not quite sure why. When he got there, he saw Kuwabara lying on the ground, his leg detached and lying at his side.

"Kuwabara!" Hiei shouted, diving between the raised blade and the human. The blade plunged into his back and on through, piercing Kuwabara as well. For a moment he lay there, stunned. But when his senses returned, he stabbed the demon and pushed himself off Kuwabara. He pulled out the offending sword and killed all the demons that stood close by.

"Hi…Hiei…" Kuwabara gasped, tears falling freely from his eyes.

The demon knelt by the human and they held hands, Hiei squeezing for Kuwabara's dear life.

"Don't you even think about dying, oaf," Hiei threatened.

"I don't mean to," Kuwabara smiled weakly. "Tell Yukina…tell her that I love her. Please…Hiei." His grip loosened and a long, hollow sigh escaped his lips.

"Kuwa…bara…" Hiei whispered, closing the human's eyes, "I'll tell her."

"What about Kurama?" Darkfire choked, taking off Hiei's cloak.

"I…I don't know," he answered.

Darkfire nodded.

"I think…I think he's dead, too." He closed his eyes slowly, definitely and his head lolled to one side. Darkfire's eyes widened and she held her breath. When she released it, she screamed to the Heavens:

"Hiei!" Tears began to slip from her eyes.

"_Will you waste your tears on this bastard demon?"_ the voice whispered in her head.

"If it will give me just a few more moments with him I'll cry every tear I possess."

"_What about the other two? You have only a limited number of tears left after all these years."_

"Can you bring him back to me? Can you save him?"

"_Can you accept who you truly are?"_

"If it brings him back I'll be whatever you wish of me."

"_Then cry. Cry your heart out for this man. But when the tears become difficult, don't force them. That's when it's time to stop grieving."_

Darkfire buried her face in Hiei's wound, sobbing loudly. She pulled her face from the blood and pulled his body to hers, holding tightly.

"Hiei!" she screamed, a searing pain developing at her shoulder blades. She didn't notice, but two feathery black wings, glistening with blood, had just sprouted from her back.

Though she cried silently now into his neck, her body shook with unvoiced pain. Her tears came slowly and with difficulty, stopping altogether. Still she held him, praying with all her might.

"Darkfire?"

The girl gasped and lifted her head quickly, blood flying from the sudden jerk. She stared, wide-eyed, at the demon in her arms.

"I thought I had died."

"You did," Darkfire whispered in a shaky voice. She traced where his wound had been, cutting through the drying blood. "But you're back now."

"So, you're really not human, are you?" Hiei said, pointing behind her.

She looked behind her and jumped a little. Touching the wings, she answered, "No, I'm not." Smiling sadly, she looked back at Hiei. "I have to find the other two."

"I'll help," he offered, sitting up on his own.

"No. You have to look for survivors. You're the fastest and can search the quickest." Darkfire stood and her wings flapped on their own accord, relieving themselves of blood. "Please." Turning, she grabbed her weapons as she ran out of the room. Her feet led her outside, where she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the horrific scene that lay before her.

"I didn't want this to happen," she whispered, slipping to her knees. "They shouldn't have all had to die. Not all of them were bad!" She slammed her fist into the ground, dust and pebbles spraying into her face, and created a small crater. A soft light caught her attention off in the distance. Her wings made a single beat and she rocketed into the air. She soared with ease, as though she had done it a million times before, and she soon reached a body she recognized.

"Kuwabara!" she gasped, touching down. Looking to the sky, the light began to fade. "Bring him back to me, Lord! Give the human back to me! His work here is not yet complete! Please, Almighty One, return my friend!"

"Darkfire," a soft voice whispered. "Tell Yukina I love her."

"Kuwabara, you tell her! Please, take my hand and let's go home!"

A silvery figure appeared in the sky. "I am broken on earth; here I am whole."

"I can fix you." Tears began to snake down her face. "Hiei died trying to save you. Please don't disgrace that honor. Let's go home, Kazuma. Please!" She stretched her hands to the sky, trying to grasp the soul. "Just take my hand, friend, just grasp it!"

To an ordinary human just watching, the girl would have seemed odd. She was stretching with all her might towards a gloomy sky, crying and talking to herself.

"Promise?" Kuwabara asked, hesitantly reaching toward her.

"I swear, tomodachi! Just take my hand!" Tears of desperation clouded her vision as she felt an otherworldly feeling at her wrist. With great might, she threw the spirit back into its body. Before the transition had time to react fully, Darkfire took up the detached limb and reattached it with a soft glow.

The being gasped for air and choked on what it received.

"Kuwabara!" Darkfire cried, holding the man up. She held him gently as he regained his breath. "Ev'rything's fine now; you're all right. You are all right."

"Heaven's nice, but I'd rather be here," Kuwabara joked, wincing. "But when I do die again, let me be in Heaven, k? I like it up there, it's nice."

She held the man tighter. "Don't be deceived, my friend. Heaven has many secrets hidden behind those cheery smiles. Just don't beg Satan for help."

"Darkfire…do all Fallen Angels hold grudges like you?"

"Not many Fallen Angels have also been shunned by Hell." She released him and stood. "I have to find Kurama. Do you remember where you saw him last? Maybe I can find him there still."

Kuwabara hung his head and clenched his fists. "He ran east," he growled. "The bastard ran!"

Darkfire's wings beat in haste, sending her over the land quickly. She scoured the area at a glance, trying to catch the sent of roses through all the blood and death. "Kurama!" she cried, hoping he could hear it and answer. A flash of silver caught her eye and she made a sharp turn for it. The fox was attacking a demon that had survived. But he was moving wildly and reaching out with his claws, losing his balance and tripping.

"Die," he growled, ripping the crying demon apart.

"Kurama!" Darkfire yelled, landing.

At his name, the demon turned and glared at the girl. "Who're you," he snarled, a strangeness in his voice.

"Kurama, it's me," she said, feeling hurt. "It's Darkfire. It hasn't been but three days; you can't have forgotten me already."

Kurama cracked his knuckles by simply moving his fingers. "I don't know you." He licked his lips. "Perhaps it was all a dream, human."

"Kurama, please, don't tease me. Please, don't do this. Kurama, I beg of you."

The demon laughed hollowly. "You stupid child! Wake up and face the sad reality!" His claws ripped through her shoulder to the other side.

She screamed in agony but made no attempt to get away. Again she cried out when Kurama tore his hand from her.

"Do you see? Are you awake now?"

Darkfire fell to the mud, tears pouring from her eyes. These tears were not caused by anything physical but rather a great emotional hurt in her heart. "Kurama, why don't you wake up? Be freed from whatever evil possesses you! Please, come home with us!"

"_To obtain this demon's freedom something must be lost...and your tears are not enough."_

"Wake up, you stupid child!" Kurama snarled, taking hold of the girl's ponytail. "Life isn't a fairytale with a happy ending!" He pulled her to her feet and held her there as she tried to free herself from the pain. Without even really thinking, she pulled a sword protruding from a slain beast beside her and cut her hair. She plopped back to the mud and clung helplessly to Kurama's bloodstained pants.

"Wake from your possessed dream, mighty fox. See me with your golden eyes once more. Prove you ran not as a coward but as a way of saving the lives of your friends…your kin," she pleaded. Her great black wings held the fox delicately. "Please, Kurama…I'm not ready to die for you yet."

"_Your offering has been accepted. Take hold of the demon you love and protect him from the wrath of your other lovers."_

Darkfire looked up at the silver demon. "Is it truly you, Kurama?"

He crouched down and carefully took her into his arms. As if she might break, he held her deftly. "Forgive my weakness."

"No, forgive mine. I should have seen through his deception."

"You couldn't have known. You're only human."

"But I'm not! I should have acted when my heart began to ache. I should have known something wasn't right. Forgive me." She held him tightly and refused to let any more tears fall. As Kurama stroked his hand through her short hair, she rubbed her head affectionately against his solid chest.

"Darkfire, there was a survivor."

* * *

Dun, dun, dun. Another mystery guest! But, really, if you don't know who it is, you obviously weren't reading very close. 'Til next time!


	17. Pushing Every Button

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

FYI: Yuusuke, Osadyro, and Angel NEVER came to the demon world. Therefore, Yuusuke CANNOT be the survivor.

* * *

Chapter 17

Pushing Every Button

Darkfire slid from Kurama's lap and stumbled over to the man who had spoken. She met his eyes and hated how cold they stared at her. Oh, how she longed to turn from them, but she couldn't. The pain of turning her back on those eyes again was too much. She didn't want to lose him again.

"Who?" she whispered, trying to banish her childish fears.

A small head appeared from behind the demon, evidence of painful tears staining his dirty face. The boy sniffled and wiped his eyes with his brown hands, smearing the grime. Darkfire knelt down and held open her arms.

"Don't be afraid, my child," she cooed softly, smiling.

The boy leapt into her arms and held her neck tightly. "He said you were a demon! But he's wrong! Please, angel, take me from this hell!" he cried, shaking.

"This is no Hell. Hell is much nicer. No one tries to kill you or judge you and all your pain is gone. But I will take you away, child. I will take you to a place where I will take care of you."

"You can't just take this boy to the Reikai," the demon warned.

"I'll take him if I so choose, Hiei. What do you care?"

"I don't. All I'm saying is that Koenma won't let you keep him."

"He will if he wants me to stay." She stood and cradled the boy carefully. "C'mon, we have to get Kuwabara."

"Darkfire, he's a demon," Kurama said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

She stopped and looked at the sleeping boy, tired from his tears. "I know," she murmured. "But he was mistreated just as all the others. I won't leave him to die because of his race. I refuse."

"You're a fool. Why would you save that which you've been hunting for so long?" Hiei sneered.

"I saved you, didn't I?" Darkfire retorted venomously. "This boy needs a family now. He needs someone to show him how to survive."

Hiei's icy heart cracked under the strain of unwanted memories. It began to chip in jealousy of her love for this demon child. He had been thrown from his home to be raised by ruthless bandits. What right did this boy have to be loved so easily? What right had he to be taken in by this woman? What right had he to steal her!

But what did it matter? She was only a human, after all. Expendable, weak, stupid. Why should a great demon like Hiei be jealous of her love for a damn kid? Why?

"Hey, I finally found you."

They all looked up and saw Kuwabara limping over the hill. He stopped at the top and glared down at them. Darkfire knew all too well whom he was really glowering at.

"You damn coward!" he snarled, an orange sword appearing in his hand. It wavered viciously, matching its master's anger.

Darkfire's wings fanned out to block Kurama from sight. "Hold your anger, Kuwabara. Talk this through like a civilized man. Don't be a fool."

"He ran from battle! He abandoned us! He abandoned you! How can you protect him?"

"He was trying to save you, Kuwabara! Running was the only way! If he hadn't, he would've killed you without even knowing it. Please, tomodachi, listen to what he has to say!" she pleaded, clutching the boy in her arms tightly.

He let the sword flicker away. "Well, tell me if that's what you want."

Kurama ducked from behind the black curtain, no longer silver. "Honestly, I don't know what happened to me. All I knew was that these thoughts of endless slaughter were pounding in my head and that I had to get away. Next thing I know, I'm standing in front of this black angel."

"I'm no angel," Darkfire murmured.

Kurama turned to her. "You are no demon."

"Why not? Why can't I be a demon?"

"Because you're a human!" Hiei snarled, slapping her. "You'll always be a human…just as you've always been."

"I believe I'm a demon, Hiei."

"Believing and being are two very different things! You can't just change suddenly!"

"What do you call this, Hiei! Have I not changed?"

"That doesn't make you a demon!"

"I may not have the blood, but I have the heart!"

"Ha! You couldn't kill a human to save your life! How can you _possibly_ be a demon?"

"Not all demons murder people."

"To save their own necks? You bet they do! Stop living in a fantasy, girl. Wake the fuck up and deal with reality as it is." Hiei turned and began to walk off, kicking the corpses angrily.

"At least I know when I have something I don't want to waste! At least I don't let family slip through my fingers like water!" Darkfire screamed. She was referring to everybody back in the Reikai, but Hiei took it differently. He turned and sent her sprawling into the air. Her wings spread and beat steadily, keeping her aloft.

"I should kill you!" he hissed.

"Then why don't you? You always hesitate."

"Hiei," Kurama started, eyes firm.

"Leave him be, Kurama. I didn't bring him back just to be put on a leash again. If you must do anything, pity him. Pity the poor soul before you…for pity is what returned him to this earth," Darkfire taunted.

Hiei snapped and launched into the air. "I hate you! I hate you with everything I am! When will you die!"

"When you kill me."

"Shut up!" He landed a punch to the side of her head, sending her rocketing to the earth. A cloud of mud and blood sprayed into the air as Hiei touched down gently. The girl lay on her back, the boy nestled safely in her arms. He unsheathed his katana and held it above the boy. "Go to Hell," he growled, raising the sword and plunging it down.

Darkfire's eyes snapped open and a black flame knocked the blade away.

"This is between you and me, Hiei," she snarled, standing and laying the boy in the crater.

Snarling, Hiei rushed her and drove her to the ground, holding his blade against her neck.

"What are you waiting for? I know you want to do it…I can see it in your eyes. Stain those bloody rubies darker by shedding my blood. Prove to me you are the ruthless demon you claim to be."

Hiei moved his face close to hers, breath hot on each other's cheek. His lip brushed her nose ever so slightly; her heart skipped a beat. Every instinct told him to just push a little harder, then it would be over, she would no longer haunt his thoughts. Yet his heart defied these primitive senses.

"How did you know?" he whispered, eyes sharpening.

"Know what?" Darkfire questioned, honestly not knowing what he was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me."

"I'm not. I don't know what you're talking about."

"About family…how'd you know?"

"You're not makin' any sense."

"How'd you figure it out? Who told you?"

"Told me what? Hiei, I don't understand."

"Tell me what you know about my sister!" Hiei hissed quietly.

"I didn't know you had a sister. Is this why you're so angry? You think I know something? You think I discovered some sort of secret?" She touched Hiei's face softly; he flinched under her touch. "Hiei, have I ever lied to you?"

"You told me you were human," he murmured, standing and sheathing his katana. He glared at the two onlookers and snapped, "We've been away too long. Let's go home."

"Home," Darkfire thought, ridding her wings of mud with a single beat. "That's right, my home is no longer on earth. I dwell now with them in the land of the spirits. I've almost forgotten. It's been so long. But how long? I've lost count." She picked up the still sleeping demon and cradled him as a mother would a small child.

"Why does this feel natural?" she pondered, standing next to the men who have protected her for so long. "Why does this feel like a family? This is not my boy, but his weight feels as though it belongs. These men are far from family, but it doesn't feel that way. Like brothers, fathers, husbands, and sons alike…that's what it feels like when they're near me. There's no way I could love them more."

"Ready to get back to the life you knew?" Kurama asked.

"Yea, I'm ready. Botan'll have a fit over how dirty I've gotten," she laughed softly.

"She's used to it. Besides, she'll be thrilled to be able to take you shopping."

* * *

I know, I know. In the last chapter Hiei admitted she wasn't human and now he says she is, and then again said she wasn't human. Here's my explanation: Stress. 


	18. I Owe Her My Life

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

Japanese to Konw:

Hokage - Japanese version of Darkfire, roughly translated  
Tenshi - Angel (Angel's Japanese name/nickname)  
Nan desu ka - What is it?  
Sou desu ne - Is that so? (more of a statement than an actual question)  
Sou desu- Yes, that's so/right

* * *

Chapter 18

I Owe Her My Life

"How long they been out?" a man asked, peering at four figures sprawled out on the floor.

"Since yesterday around noon. But they were gone for three days," a woman answered, closing the door.

"Doing what?" the man questioned, astounded.

"We don't know. All they wanted to do was sleep. And I suppose when they wake they'll want to eat they're fill. After that, I suspect, is when we'll get our questions answered."

Tears welled in the woman's bubble gum-pink eyes.

"Oh, Botan," the man whispered, clutching her tight. He knew no words that she didn't already know that would comfort her. As she began to sob wildly, he held her tighter.

"Yuusuke," another girl whispered, jogging towards him.

"Keiko," he sighed.

"Botan-chan…. She's been so worried," the girl sighed, taking the sobbing deity from her lover's arms.

"Let go of me, witch!" a small boy screamed, dragging himself and a woman across the floor.

"I'm not a witch, you brat!" the woman retorted, rearing up and sending the boy back into her arms.

"Release me! I want to see the angel who brought me here!" He tried to wriggle free, but to no avail. "Let me see the black-winged angel!"

"Quiet, child," Keiko scolded, kneeling before the two. "No angel brought you here. At least not one with black wings."

"You dare call me a liar? I saw her wings with my own eyes!"

"Hush now! Do you wish to wake her from her much needed rest?"

"If it'll save me from _you_ people, yes!"

The door slid open and closed. "Hush, child."

"Ah! My angel!" the boy cried, grasping for her.

"I said be quiet," she hissed.

The boy silenced immediately and stopped his struggle.

"Shizuru, it's alright."

"Darkfire, he's a wild one for so young," the woman sniffed, releasing the demon boy.

"I know. Come here, boy." The boy stumbled to Darkfire's feet and hugged her knees tightly. "What's your name?"

"Tokiya," the boy murmured. "Please, let me stay only by your side."

"Tokiya, you must learn to trust these people." She pulled the demon up to her and held him to her breast as a mother might. "I will not let them harm you."

"Your wings…where did they go?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure they'll be back." Darkfire turned her gaze to Shizuru. "Can you cut my hair even?"

Shizuru laughed a little and nodded. "I think I can manage that."

"Darkfire, would you care for some food?" Keiko questioned.

"Yea, that would be great."

"Hokage-sama," Tokiya breathed.

"No, I am no lord," Darkfire said, petting the boy's head.

"But you are an angel."

"No." She kissed his head gently. "I am a demon tossed from Hell. Treat me as your equal, Tokiya, as I will treat you the same."

* * *

"Darkfire!" Hiei gasped, jolting forward and clutching his pounding heart. He scanned the room for her, but only found Kurama and Kuwabara sleeping soundly. "Was it all a dream?"

"Was Darkfire never really here?" he thought. "Could it have all been just a silly dream? Will I walk from here and find nothing of her presence? It all feels so surreal. As if when I leave here I will simply see Yuusuke's idiotic grin; Botan's cheerful smile; Yukina's soft, pure eyes. Would it really be all that terrible…for this to have all been a dream? Would it hurt for Darkfire to have never existed?"

He pushed himself from the floor and silently slid the door open, closing it in the same manner. Looking down the hall on either side of him, he stole down the passage, bare feet padding noiselessly on the carpet.

"Oh, Hiei-kun!"

Hiei stopped dead in his tracks at the familiar voice. He turned and stared at the ice maiden. "Yukina," he murmured.

"I was just coming to leave some clean clothes in the room. Here, these are yours." She held out a pair of folded pants and a pale blue tank top. "If you weren't a fire demon I would ask if you were cold."

The demon looked at his tattered attire. He remembered the wounds that caused the tears in his clothes, but there were no such wounds to be found. Not even the wound in his stomach was there. "I remember," he thought, "her holding me close. Could she have healed me?" Gently, he took the clothes from Yukina's soft hands.

"Yuusuke-kun has returned with Tenshi-san and Osadyro-chan. They are with Hokage-chan in the kitchen on the first floor," Yukina said as she left.

"So, she isn't a dream," Hiei concluded, racing down to the kitchen. "Then that means…I owe her my life." He slid the door open harshly and stared at the kitchen's occupants.

"Good to see you, too, Hiei," Yuusuke smirked, sipping his tea.

"Wow, you look like you been through some hella shit," Osadyro blurted, not really caring what the demon might do as an answer to the harsh comment.

But Hiei neither said nor did anything. His eyes wavered out of focus and his breathing became quick and shallow. He heard words, but they were muffled and made no sense. Everything was spinning in that foggy haze. All the colors melded into a solitary shade: black. And then it became white. An eerie sort of white.

"_Hello, Hiei. It has truly been a long time. Last I dared meet you was when you were still a small boy,"_ a soft voice spoke. From the whiteness, a figure cloaked in blood red cloth appeared, large, feathery black wings framing it. _"You killed me then. I suppose that's the thanks one receives from you when you've never met them."_

"Who are you?" Hiei questioned, voice echoing in his head. "I feel as though we've met somewhere. Long ago in a distant land."

"_Distant indeed, cursed demon of the floating kingdom. And long ago it was. You were just a baby then."_ The winged figure moved closer to Hiei. _"But I would not expect you to remember such an occasion."_

"Where are we?"

"_We are in the realm of your forgotten memories. The place where things of past importance were placed so you could forget them. But this space has another purpose."_

"What?"

"_Remembering."_ The demonic angel began to fade from him, drifting away slowly.

"Wait! Don't leave me here! I still have questions!"

"Hiei. Hiei? Hiei!" a voice called from far away. "Snap out of it, Hiei!"

He blinked several times while shaking his head, ridding himself of the blurry figures. Looking up at the person shaking him, he noticed everything seemed taller.

"Hey, you ok?" Yuusuke inquired, kneeling beside the demon.

"Uhn," Hiei groaned. Yuusuke helped him to his feet and led him to a cushion. "What the Hell was that?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Darkfire said, suspicion gleaming in her eyes.

Hiei met her eyes with his own distrust shimmering against the blood rubies. Ever since that day in the castle, though not so long ago, something changed. When she brought him back from the sudden Hell, he remembered something. She suddenly became familiar from some past he could not recall. And then when she said she pitied him…it hurt. He didn't know why it should, but it did.

Hiei stood and walked from the room. He fingered the clothes Yukina had given him and decided that they were better than what he had on. Removing the tattered black shirt, he slipped on the light blue top. After scouring the room for a hiding spot, he settled on a small closet. He slipped in and changed pants as quickly as possible in the cramped space.

"Damn closet," he sneered as he stumbled out. Throwing his torn clothes on the couch, he moved toward the front door. The door that led to the soft grass. The River Styx. Freedom.

"Hiei?"

The demon turned his longing eyes to the figure that uttered his name. "Nan desu ka." His eyes turned as stone.

"Wanna take a walk?" She, Darkfire, moved close to him and touched his shoulder. "It's nice out. C'mon. Your heart longs for it."

Hiei turned from her soft gaze and stared at the door. "Koenma would never allow it."

"Is that the reason you've stayed with Yuusuke for so long? Because Koenma ordered you to?"

"No!" the demon snarled, glaring at the demonic angel.

"Then why do you hesitate now? Is it because of what I said earlier? I didn't mean it. Pity isn't what brought you back to life. Sorry for saying that. Please don't be mad." She bowed.

Hiei shook his head. "You're pathetic. You know that?"

"So…are you going to walk with me or not?" Darkfire questioned, smiling.

"Hn." Darkfire took his arm and pulled him out the door. She dragged him to the edge of the river and stopped, taking in a deep breath.

"Smell that? Isn't it nice?" she inquired.

"If you say so." He looked across the river to the other side. It looked just the same as this side. But he knew there was a whole other world over there. "What do you suppose that side looks like?" he questioned.

"The other side of the river?"

"Yea."

"You don't wanna go there. You don't wanna know what that place really looks like." Darkfire's face twisted into a sickened snarl as she stared into the calm river. As she gazed, she saw the faces of so many dead. She heard their screams, calling out to her.

"You've been there?"

"In a sense…I was born there."

* * *

Osadyro knocked softly, timidly on Kurama's door. She held her breath as she waited for an answer. Her heart pounded against her chest. And her hands were shaking.

The door slid open and Kurama stood before her.

"Yes?" he questioned softly.

For a moment, she froze. Then, she stuttered, "Yuusuke…he talked about you…while we were training."

"Sou desu ne."

"Sou desu. He called you 'The Bandit King'. Will you tell me of your adventures?"

"Osadyro-san, please, come in." He stepped aside and Osadyro entered, jumping slightly when the door closed against the frame. Offering a seat, he began to pace the room, seeming to be arguing with himself. "Are you afraid of death?"


	19. Memories of Old

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

Warning: More God/Satan references.

* * *

Chapter 19

Memories of Old

"Death?" Osadyro questioned. "No, death does not scare me."

"How fortunate," Kurama smiled, narrowing his eyes as he paced.

"Why?"

"Because my journey is wrought with death. The death of friends and enemies; deaths of people I never knew…collateral damage, if you will; and, most importantly, my death."

"Yet, here you stand," smirked Osadyro, tracing his movements with her watchful eyes.

"Only because I refused to leave this world. Only my soul survived that gun shot…simply because I am a yô-ko. Despite my body and heart being human, I am still a demon bent of thievery and murder. Still, I've been accepted as normal and kind." He paused and turned a sharp eye on the girl. "But you've no idea what it's like to live a true lie, do you?"

Her calm eyes met his and she smiled knowingly. "My whole life has been a lie. I told friends that I would never leave them. But when push came to shove…I backed away. Deserted them to save my own skin. A lie, Kurama, is a word which defines my entirety."

A strange new air developed about the two. An air made of love and hatred; strength and fault; goodness and sin. No matter how the fox looked at her, all he could see was the face of his murderer. And no matter her view, all the girl could see was a silver fox with five brilliant tails. A shotgun blast resounded in their memories, Osadyro's heart cracking with guilt.

"**Forgive me, dear fox, for the wrong I have committed against you,"** a silky voice said from Osadyro's mouth. **"Believe my cry when I say I had little choice."**

Kurama took in a sharp breath and stopped. "This scent…" he murmured. "The same from so look ago. Who are you?"

"**An angel of God. Long ago I was told to murder a famous demon thief. Namely you. I trusted Him when He said that everything would turn out fine. So I killed you, disguised as a man. Forgive me."** She took his shoulders firmly. **"But…did it not turn out fine in the end? Are you not happy where you are?"**

"My life has turned out as I wished it to."

"**What will you do now, fox? Will you kill me?"** she purred, circling him, stalking him. **"Revenge is within arm's reach. All you have to do is take it."**

Kurama took her chin and stared into her playful eyes. Eyes of swirling green, churning as water over rocks, or as waves crashing back into the ocean. Those eyes that betrayed no emotion. They glistened under his gaze, taunting him, begging him, threatening him, everything all at once. It fascinated him.

* * *

"Born there?" Hiei questioned in disbelief. "Impossible."

"I said in a way. It was a long time ago…when I got my wings. They were once white, pure white. But that was three thousand years or so ago," replied Darkfire, eyes softening on the land across the river. "I was once loved by Him. Once…I could do no wrong."

"Three thousand…? You lived _three_ _thousand years_ ago?" The demon was flabbergasted. Was it really possible?

She nodded and turned to him. "I was betrayed by someone I loved. I should have hated him. But as I lay dying I could only think of how much I loved him. Betrayal meant nothing to me." She paused and gazed into the river for a moment. "I should've gone to Hell. I was born before Christ. But He took me and gave me wings."

Hiei thought and looked across to the distant bank. "Will you take me there? To where you were accepted."

"I will never go back to that place," Darkfire hissed, casting a hateful glare at him. "And _never_ will I take another there."

"I'm not asking you to hold my hand. I can get to the other side by myself. I was simply asking of you to guide me to the location—"

"No! Heaven is not a place you visit. You wouldn't even wish to live there without acceptance. Memories will arise, Hiei, that neither of us wish to relive. Forget this place and it will serve you well. Embrace the knowledge that when you die again you will return to Hell."

"I don't need _your_ permission!" Hiei snarled, leaping into the air. Darkfire sprang after him, wings sprouting, and grabbed him about the waist.

"_May you live to regret this decision."_ As they crossed the far bank, the scenery burst into a blinding white. Winged beings floated all about, laughing and carefree. All was serene and perfect. Nothing was out of place; nothing seemed as though it didn't belong. Save the demon and his black-winged guardian.

An angel noticed the pair and shrieked, "Demon, you are not welcome here!"

"Leave Paradise, black foes!" cried another.

Others joined in on the cursing and calling. They shrank away from the couple descending upon their perfect world.

"This pain," Hiei thought, staring at the running creatures, "I remember it. Memories of old and gone. They haunt me now, fresh and doubled. Damn them. Damn them!" His feet touched the sacred earth and Darkfire released his body.

Sharp cries of horror echoed in the recesses of her mind. Faded images of pain and death brightened as they emerged from the darkness. "Yes," she thought, "haunt me once more. Crush my spirit once again as you beat upon me. Come, hated memories of old, come and do your worst."

"Gabriel!" an angel cried. "Gabriel will deal with these demons!"

Darkfire's heart skipped a beat and her breathing faltered. _"No, not Gabriel,"_ she choked, eyes wide with horror.

A white glow descended upon the two. Three feathery white wings spread from the light; a hand emerged. And then the light began to fade. In its place stood a man with white-blue eyes, threatening eyes. His hair was shoulder length and a bright blonde. He wore white robes that just missed brushing his bare feet. About his neck were several crosses, all having a special variation.

"Welcome back, Darkfire," he spoke, voice of vanilla. "I thought we would never meet again."

"_We were never meant to,"_ she hissed, mustering her courage.

"Testy, aren't we?" Gabriel smiled, slyly taunting the girl.

"_Last we met, you were sending me to Hell. So excuse me for being less than cordial,"_ she answered curtly.

"That was such a long time ago, dear friend. Can you not forgive me?"

"_Only when the action is repaid…friend."_

"Why did you escort a demon here, Darkfire? You know the Law."

"_No, Gabriel, I've forgotten the Laws of this land, and of all other lands. I live as I please with no regard for laws."_ She paused and a devilish smile came on her face. _"I bet all of Heaven was in an uproar when I invaded this human's body and thrust out her soul. And then that poor soul was eaten by a nearby demon before you could get to it. Yes, all of Heaven hates me even more for that."_

Gabriel hit her hard across the face with a sickening smack. Hiei twitched and his eyes narrowed.

"What?" the Archangel challenged, staring at the demon. "Do you not like that?" He smacked her again, and again Hiei twitched. "What are you going to do about it, demon? Strike me down? I would thoroughly love to see you try."

Darkfire tensed and looked off into the distance. A great hand was moving over the land, searching. Taking Hiei's hand, she shot into the air and then took him about the waist once more.

"_Close your eyes and don't look back,"_ she ordered, beating her wings with great power. Up, up, up into the air she flew until it became a burden to breathe. Taking aim at the river, she flapped her wings once with a powerful gust and then folded them behind her. They gained speed rapidly as they rocketed towards the bank. All the while the hand just out of reach.

The river came into view. And so did Gabriel, blocking her way. Darkfire pulled up and turned so she hit him with her back. She dropped Hiei into the river, and Gabriel caught her in a tight hold.

_"Go, Hiei!"_ she cried, struggling. _"Get back home and don't look back!"_

"You can't escape," sneered Gabriel, overpowering her struggles.

Her wings receded back into her body and she dropped into the river. She swam with the current, desperate to catch up to Hiei.

"Don't think this makes you free!" Gabriel called after her. "You'll never be free!"

Darkfire pushed through the water, calling Hiei's name vigorously. She floated down that river for what seemed like hours. And then she felt a strange pull and the water moved swifter.

"_Hiei!"_ she cried, pulling herself to the bank. _"Hiei! Answer me! Please, Hiei!"_ She ran to the edge of the cliff, staring down into the fires of Hell. _"Hiei!"_ she called once more, staring at the waterfall. _"Why didn't you get out before the Styx ended?"_

She spread her wings an leapt into the chasm. The heat stung her face as she floated down. Gently, she touched down on the steaming rocks, no longer soaked.

"_Hiei!"_ called Darkfire, looking around. Spotting a bubbling pit of lava, she raced to it. _"Lucifer!"_ she yelled over the screams of the damned. The man bathing in the molten rock looked up and saw the woman.

"My, my, what a surprise," he cooed, making his way to her. "I never expected to see you back in my home."

"_Never mind that. Tell me where Hiei is."_

"Hiei? Where have I heard that name…? Oh yes, I remember. He came here not too long ago. But, as I recall, you stole him from me." He stepped from the pit and Darkfire turned away.

"_Has he come recently? Alive?"_

"No one has come here…except you."

"_I know he fell from the river! Where is he?"_

Lucifer turned Darkfire to him and took her by the throat, still naked. "You dare say I lie?" he hissed.

"_I can sense him here, Satan,"_ she choked, grabbing his arm. The skin on her hands and neck began to sizzle painfully. _"Someone took him!"_

"What do you care?" the Devil sneered, throwing her to the floor. "He doesn't want your pity." He pulled on a black robe and tied it at his waist. "He'll be happy and without pain here."

Her eyes burned with hate as she glared up at him. _"I don't care! He still has a life to live! People who love him are waiting for him to return home! As his guardian angel I must do what's best for him!"_

"Then leave him here! You are no longer an angel, either. You have no power here. Hiei is mine and I will not let you steal him again…for a _fourth_ time!"

Darkfire jumped to her feet and her wings fanned out angrily. _"He's not yours."_

"He's certainly not yours, my dear girl." He touched her face gently; red eyes gleaming like fire. "How 'bout a compromise."

She hesitated but did not pull from him.

"He may return home, but you must stay here…with me. Just as the old days." He caressed her cheek lovingly as he stepped closer. "When I loved you as no other would."

She touched his lips tenderly and closed her eyes. _"Lucifer, I did not allow it then and I will not allow it now. Understand, dear Lucifer, that you were not the only to love me as you did. I cannot love you as you wish me to."_ She stepped back from him and smiled sadly. _"I'm so sorry."_

"So am I." He turned from her and hung his head. "Hiei will not return to you; his home is now here."

Darkfire dropped to her knees and her wings lay limp. _"Please, Lucifer, don't break my heart again. I'm begging you, please return that man to my arms. Return him to Yukina. Please, Lucifer…."_

He knelt to her and rubbed her shoulders softly. "If I cannot have you, let me embrace you one last time. Let me feel you in my arms once more, Darkfire."

She pressed her head against his chest and drew in her wings. He pulled her to him in a tight, loving hug as she sat in his lap. Kissing her head, he rested he cheek upon the spot.

"No man has or will ever love you more than I. Never will you find a man who understands you more than I," Satan whispered, standing.

Darkfire followed him up and stared into his fire-red eyes. _"Is that a curse?"_

"No, just the truth." He waved his hand and Hiei appeared. "Take him." The Devil started walking away, thinking of his loss.

"_Lucifer, one day I will repay every kindness you have shown me."_ She took Hiei's hand, spread her wings, and soared from Hell.

"Will you ever let me rest?" Hiei inquired, looking up at Darkfire.

"_When your time is spent."_

_

* * *

_

And so the plot thickens...


	20. Forget

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

Warning: More Heaven/Hell references.

Japanese to Know:

Uso janai - It's not a lie

* * *

Chapter 20

Forget

Angel fanned his cards in his hands. He looked from Yuusuke to Kuwabara through narrowed eyes. "Yuusuke," he said, eyes stopping on the man, "got any twos?"

"Go fish," smirked Yuusuke.

"Damn," Angel breathed, pulling a card off the deck.

"Youko!" a girl screamed from the kitchen. The fox came running out with a mischievous grin across his face. Botan shot out after him, chasing him about with a pan. Her face was flushed a bright scarlet. "Damn you!" She halted and stomped back through the door.

"What'd you do?" Kuwabara questioned, looking from his cards.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the fox answered slyly.

The front door slid open and two figures slid in.

"Hiei, Darkfire, where you guys been?" Yuusuke questioned, laying his cards down and standing.

"Out," Hiei answered, disappearing to his room.

"It's a long story of no consequence," Darkfire replied, holding up her hand to silence them. "Call me when the food's ready." She, too, departed to her room.

Yuusuke looked at the other three before darting after her. "Hey, Darkfire. Wait a sec."

She stopped, waited, and then started again.

"You know what I mean." He grabbed her arm and held her there. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," she answered, staring at the floor.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that."

Darkfire looked up and looked deep into his chocolate eyes. "Everything is fine."

"Hokage-kun—"

"Please, Yuusuke, don't." She pulled from his grasp and continued sadly down the hall.

"Hokage-kun, I can help."

She stopped and shook her head. "No, Yuusuke, you can't." And she resumed her trek to her room.

"You're a terrible liar."

"Fuck you, Hiei," growled Darkfire, glowering up the stairs at him. "Because of you, I was forced to remember the pain of my past. Because of you, I had to revisit every terrible memory. Because of you, Hiei, I nearly gave in."

"You didn't have to come with me. You didn't have to follow after me. I never asked for your help," Hiei hissed, making his way down the stairs slowly. "You didn't have to give up your happiness for my sake."

"What're you talking about?"

"Your little romance with the Devil."

Darkfire flinched. "You saw that?"

"Yes. And I heard it all. You're in love with Satan…I could see it in your eyes."

"I owe everything to that man. He's as a father to me."

Hiei laughed. "I told you, you're a terrible liar. Your eyes betrayed you. You can't hide it." He kept on walking towards her, advancing closer and closer. She backed away with his every step. And then she hit a wall. He closed in on her, trapping her. "I think you're afraid of me."

Darkfire tried to duck away, but he was there to bring her back.

"You're so scared. But I won't allow you to run. Not until you tell me everything you know about me."

"Please, Hiei—"

"No! Tell me what you know!" He slammed his fist against the wall beside her head and she jumped.

"I don't remember. Please, I don't remember anything."

"Liar!"

"Uso janai! Please! Let me go." She collapsed to the floor and hugged the demon's knees.

Hiei faltered, eyes wide. He looked down at her shaking figure and wondered how someone so weak could still be alive.

"Just let me put these memories to rest. Please."

"Why did you love him?"

She buried her head deeper into his legs.

"Why!"

"Because he was everything! He was all I wanted and more. He listened and understood. He knew when to let me be and when to hold me close. He knew how to love as no other could possibly know. And he only broke my heart because he had no other choice."

"Tch." He stepped from her grasp and flitted away.

"Hiei…don't you go breakin' my heart, too," whispered Darkfire, falling to her hands.

"_Forget him,"_ the voice advised.

"I can't. I can't forget him."

"_Forget him, forget him. He will only cause you pain. Forget him."_

"Forget…I have to forget…Hiei."

"_Forget them all."

* * *

_

"Why'd you let her leave?" a man with short red hair questioned.

"Because I couldn't force her to stay," Lucifer answered, running a hand through his slick black hair.

"Can't even force the girl you love to stay by your side. Man, you've gone soft." His black eyes shimmered as the fire flickered.

"Michael…you shouldn't speak of what you do not know."

"You think I don't know love?"

"You know naked women…that is not love." He sighed. "You can't force someone you love into a cage and expect the same results."

"You have gone soft. The mighty Satan has been stilled by a woman. Are you still fit to guard Hell?" the angel challenged, smirking.

"Quiet, Michael! I can still defeat you."

"Don't make me laugh. Try as you may, but remember that I am the one who banished you here."

"With the help of Gabriel and God," added Lucifer, tempting Michael.

Michael bristled and the flames rose. "Don't mess with me, Satan! I have the power to take that which is most precious to you. I can make her disappear."

"Only God has that kind of power."

"And God is on my side. Or have you forgotten?"

Lucifer tensed as he twisted a flame about his finger.

"That's what I thought." The Archangel spread his wings and made ready to leave. "Keep Hell well for me, will you?"

* * *

"Darkfire!" a small boy cried, shaking the demonic angel. "Hear me, Darkfire! Please!" Tears streamed from his deep blue eyes. "Remember Tokiya, the demon you saved! Please! See me, hear me, I'm begging you!" 

"What's all this noise?" Yukina said, moving into the doorway.

"Darkfire!" screamed the boy, slapping Darkfire across the face.

"Tokiya!" Yukina gasped, scooping up the demon child. "What's the matter with you?"

"She doesn't see or speak or hear. It's as though she's dead to the world. Why won't she answer me? Darkfire!"

But the girl didn't even bat an eye. Her eyes stayed dull and unseeing, lost and in pain. She stared into nothingness as though there was a purpose. Everything she had ever known was being locked away deep inside. Every human aspect of her mind was being sent away. Soon she would be just a shell in which a demon lived.

"Darkfire," Yukina whispered. She stepped out into the hall and screamed, "Yuusuke! Somebody, please!"

"Yukina-chan, what's wrong?" Kuwabara called as he stumbled down the hall.

"Yukina!" Yuusuke yelled, coming up behind Kuwabara.

"She doesn't answer," she explained, trying to comfort Tokiya.

Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and Kurama came into the room shortly after the other two. "What happened?" Keiko gasped, taking the crying boy.

"She can't hear me!" bawled the boy. "She doesn't even flinch under my blows!"

"You hit her?" Botan shrieked, eyes wide.

"Just to wake her. But she didn't move. She didn't even blink. Darkfire!"

"Yuusuke, Yuusuke!"

The man turned to his name and saw Osadyro pushing her way through the door.

"What happened? What's wrong?" she demanded. And then her eyes fell to Darkfire. She ran to her and shook her. "Darkfire, look at me. Darkfire, answer me. Darkfire!"

"_She can't hear you,"_ the angel spoke, Darkfire's lips remaining still. _"She doesn't even remember who you are. In just a few more hours, the girl you knew will no longer exist. She will be a shell."_

Kuwabara faltered and Shizuru nearly fell to the floor.

"It hurts my head," Kuwabara mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Something like a demon is inside her. It makes my skin crawl and my heart ache," Shizuru choked, leaning against the wall for support.

Osadyro took Darkfire's shoulders and shook hard. **"You listen here, Darkfire. I won't allow this. You've gone too far this time."**

"_Who are you to tell me what to do? You sold me out. You swore you'd support me in every way. And then you go and tell God to throw me into Hell,"_ hissed the angel.

"**You cannot take complete control of this girl. You cannot!"**

"_This is what I was designed for! Remember? This was my purpose! To be able to take complete and utter control of whomever I willed. Even Gabriel, remember?"_

"**I command you to stop! As a higher angel, I command you!"**

Darkfire's hand flew across Osadyro's face in a wild and uncontrolled manner. _"You have no such power over me. Not even God can stop me."_

Angel pushed into the room to see the faces of the unfamiliar voices. He was stunned to see two people he knew.

"_Angel, don't you remember me?"_

His eyes narrowed, thinking, remembering.

"_Come now, Angel, you couldn't have forgotten. You betrayed me as well."_

"**_Darkfire, stop this. Let the girl go,"_** Angel spoke, voice deeper and accented.

"_Why should I? She doesn't want to be hurt anymore. She wants to forget. Especially you, Angel. You caused her the most pain. You're why she wants to forget."_

"_**What about what you did? What about the pain you've caused?"**_

"_She's forgetting everything. Soon she won't even exist."_

"There must be some reason she wants to stay," Yuusuke blurted. "Something stronger than her pain."

"_What? Love? Will you be the one to love her then? No. Nothing can bring her back. The ones she loves will never accept her; she knows this. Forgetting is the only way out."_

"How weak."

The crowd parted and turned to see Hiei leaning against the wall across the hall.

"She always told me she was so strong, so mighty," he scoffed, strutting into the room. "But look at yourself, Darkfire. You look like a spoiled child who's lost her family to a murderer. You're just waiting for them to finish you off now. Pitiful." He stepped around Osadyro and kicked Darkfire into the wall.

"Hiei!" Yukina gasped, jumping.

He looked at her solemnly. "Who do you want more: Darkfire a little battered, or a demon in her body?"

Botan took Yukina into her arms and comforted her. "He knows what he's doing, Yukina. We just have to trust him."

Kurama pulled Osadyro from the floor and held her gently. Angel tensed but said nothing.

Sluggishly, Darkfire stood and wobbled towards Hiei.

"See? You can't even move as you wish. Nothing but a puppet."

"_What do you want? What do you want from this girl? She has nothing to offer you!" _Darkfire's arm twitched and her teeth ground against each other. _"Nothing!"_

_

* * *

_

Yuusuke uses the suffix "-kun" in addressing Darkfire because it sounds better than "-chan," in my opinion. And because she's more of a tomboy, making "-kun" even more approprite.


	21. It's A Secret

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

* * *

Chapter 21

It's a Secret

Hiei noticed Darkfire's arm and mouth move. "Leave," he ordered, waving the crowd away.

"What—?"

"Leave!" He turned a sharp, begging glare upon them. Reluctantly, the group slowly began to obey and the door closed. He waited for them to depart the hall before turning back to Darkfire. "Is there something more, Darkfire?"

Her head twitched awkwardly, trying to say no.

"If you won't tell me, then, I'll just have to ask the demon inside you. So, what's on her mind? What does she have to offer me?"

_"She has nothing to offer you…except her—"_

"Noooo!" the girl cried, falling to her knees and holding her head. "No! That's my secret, and mine alone!"

"So you haven't forgotten me? Pity. I was about to learn something useful."

"_Damn this girl. It wouldn't hurt so much if she would just let go of her heart."_

"Darkfire, are you still there? Or have you given up?"

"Fuck…you," she breathed, forcing herself to stand.

"You can try." He rushed her and pressed her against the wall. "Or was it an invitation?"

She tried to push him off, but she was so weak.

"Come now, is this how you fended off Satan?" the demon mocked, moving closer.

"_Get off me, Hiei. If I didn't let the Lord of the Underworld, you think I'm gunna let you?"_ Again she tried to push him away, but her force was even weaker. _"What are you doing? I thought you hated this man?"_

Hiei paused, letting the girl and her captor argue. She kept twitching beneath him, shaking her head this way and that. Her eyes flared from dull to fierce and back again. And then she became still.

"Well?" he began, staring at her.

"You're right: I do love Lucifer, and I am weak. But I _never_ let him touch me." She looked up at him and their eyes met. For the first time, neither looked away. "And I'll never let you touch me."

He touched her cheek. "Liar."

"You know what I mean." She nestled against his hand, rubbing her face all over his palm. "Why don't you pull away? You always pull away."

"Do you want me to pull away?" he asked, rubbing her neck.

"I want you to be happy." She kissed his hand and rested her head on his muscular chest. "As long as you're happy…you can do no wrong."

"What if it hurts you?"

"You wouldn't do that." She hid a sad smile, knowing that she could easily be wrong. This man was liable to change his mind as swift as the wind can blow.

"What're you thinking?"

"Can't you just read my mind?"

"I can…but I would like if you just told me."

Darkfire straightened and smiled. "It's a secret."

* * *

**"What're you doing here, half breed?"** Osadyro growled, shoving Angel into a room. 

"**_You mean you didn't know? I knew you and Darkfire, both, were here. Why do you think I kept you so close…yet at a distance?"_** countered Angel, locking the door.

"**Just answer the damn question!"** She pushed him away and glowered at him.

"_**I suppose you could say I'm here for revenge…and forgiveness."**_

"**You can't have it both ways."**

"_**I can try. Remember, I have both sides of the coin on my side."**_

"**A tarnished coin."**

"_**What're you saying?"**_

"**True you may have the vote of God and the Devil, but you've taken advantage of that. You stood against God when He was going to banish Darkfire, knowing Satan had your back. You betrayed Darkfire when you heard her asking God for forgiveness, knowing He would convince Satan to throw her away. That coin is fading, half breed, and soon it'll be gone."**

"_**You seem confident. God allowed me to play a cruel trick on Darkfire. Satan allowed me to deceive you. I may be tarnished, Osadyro, but it was you who gave me my nickname."**_

"**I hope you burn in Hell for what you've done. Know that I will do everything within my power to make sure that God sends you from Purgatory forever."**

"**_Then I shouldn't have to worry too much, should I?"_ **He ruffled her hair.

"**Damn you!"** She launched at him, catching his cheek with her fist. Weaving easily in and out of Angel's blows, she twisted behind him and brought him to his knees.

"**_This seems familiar,"_** the half angel provoked, rolling away.

"**Shut up!"** Her elbow came down on his back. He froze, twitched, and then laid still. **"Now, just lay there. If you're lucky, someone might find you."** Unlocking the door, she fled from the room quietly.

* * *

Darkfire looked at the river silently from her balcony. She could see Heaven on the other side, tempting her anger. Tracing the snaking canal, she imagined Hell at the end of the cascading waterfall. Love waited for her there, she knew; probably the only love she would ever know. She stared at the river that led to both parts of her previous lives. But those parts still haunted her in this third stage. 

"How depressing," she sighed.

There was a light knock at the door.

"It's open," answered Darkfire, still looking at the river. The door opened and closed.

"Actually, it was shut," someone joked. "Hence the knocking."

"I'm not really in the mood."

"Depressed?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Is that why you let that demon take over?"

"I'm the demon, not her!" Darkfire growled, whipping around. "Don't ever call her a demon."

"It's the truth, Hokage-kun."

She tensed and the hair on her neck rose. "Put yourself in her place, Yuusuke, and then tell me she's a demon."

The man paused, eyes soft on the girl. "I don't know her; I can't possible judge her that way. I only know her as an evil demon that tried to take control of you…make you disappear. That's all I know, Hokage-kun."

"Then don't judge her. I wanted her to take me."

"You wanted to forget us?" Yuusuke inquired, unbelieving.

She turned from him sadly. "I just thought that if I was gone, everyone could be happy. Angel wouldn't have to waste energy trying to be nice. Osa wouldn't have to worry about me. Hiei wouldn't have to hide from me to keep me from prying. Everyone could be happy."

Yuusuke walked up behind Darkfire. He rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You're wrong."

"No. Everyone would be happy if I had never existed."

"But you do exist, and I've met you. If you leave now, it'll hurt. Very little happiness will occur if you leave."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Maybe at first. But life will go back to normal and I will be forgotten. I will no longer be a burden to bear."

"Stop being so selfish."

"It's the truth."

"Then why am I so happy just being in the same room as you? How am I happy right now when we're talking about such a depressing topic?" He held her tighter and ruffled her hair with his cheek. "Tell me how."

"Because you're weird. That's why. Or you're crazy…that's always another option."

Yuusuke laughed and lifted Darkfire into the air. He tossed her on the bed and tackled her, stuffed animals flying off the bed. "Now, laugh, damn it," he commanded, tickling her sides.

She tried to hold it back as long as she could. But he persisted and they began to wrestle. He wouldn't cease poking her ribs. Unable to contain it any longer, she burst into laugher. Yuusuke still poked her.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" he laughed, sitting on her. "Get rid of those boring thoughts and keep laughing. Laugh all night if you must."

"Yuu-usuke!" Darkfire choked, twisting from his fingers. "I get your point. I'll try to keep the depression to a minimum." He made to lunge once more. "All right, all right! No more depression. Only happiness, ok?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

"I can't change your mind, can I?" Kurama questioned sadly. 

Hiei pulled from the fox's saddened eyes. "That's right." He stared out his window and tried to remember Heaven and Hell.

"Will you at least try? If not for her, then for Yukina. She's grown terribly attached to our little angel," Kurama continued, following the fire demon's gaze.

"Don't bring her into this."

"Then what am I supposed to do, Hiei? I can't allow one of them to leave. And I won't let you jeopardize this mission."

"I don't care about the mission. I've never cared. So why should I play along now?"

"Because you're just as curious as the rest of us. And don't you try to deny it."

"You're right, I am curious. But I'll learn their secrets through my own methods."

"Don't do this, Hiei. If you push, like I know you will, you'll end up dead."

"I have died…before I even cared about what they really were! Kuwabara died, too, and he doesn't even know he's part of this damn crusade!"

Kurama rubbed his temples and lowered himself to the floor. "When you were alone, what did she tell you?"

Hiei thought for a moment. And then a playful smile flickered across his face. He turned a bit to catch the fox's eye. "'It's a secret.'"


	22. Mission: Masquerade

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

Japanese to know:

Baka na otoko no ko desu yo - Stupid boy!  
Daijobu desu ka - Are you ok?  
Hai, genki desu - Yes, I'm fine

* * *

Chapter 22

Mission: Masquerade

"Yuusuke, I can count on you, right?" Koenma asked, having just briefed him on their next assignment.

"Yea, I suppose," Yuusuke answered rudely, exiting the room.

"Well?" Kuwabara blurted, pushing form the wall.

"All I'm gunna say right now is that you better dust off your dancin' shoes." He paged Hiei and Kurama, telling them to get Darkfire, Angel, and Osadyro and meet in the first-floor kitchen.

Soon all were there.

"What's this about?" Kurama questioned, less than friendly.

"Our next mission," Yuusuke stated solidly.

"And?" Angel pressed, eager to get on with his day.

"We must infiltrate to home of Yoshihiro Sugisaki, a powerful earth demon. Koenma fears that he's planning an uprising. We don't know if this is true or not, which is why this mission has been called. In two days, a masquerade is being held at his mansion. At least one of us is to try and get in on the conversation he'll hold with his companions in crime; none of which we know the names of."

"That's helpful," Hiei mumbled, seating himself.

"Look, I don't care if you don't like the idea or not, you're all going. And you're all dressing for the occasion," snapped Yuusuke, growing impatient.

"Dress up?" Osadyro said, unsure.

"It's a masque…use your imagination. If you don't have one"—he looked at Hiei—"borrow someone else's. Again, you have two days." With that, he departed.

"So…who thinks this party will be full of murderous demons?" Kuwabara suggested, breaking the silence. All turned to him as though he were crazy. "Just thought I'd ask."

"Well, I already have my outfit," Darkfire yawned. "I just need to find a mask." She pulled a box of crackers from the shelf and began to snack.

"That makes two of us," Osadyro added, snacking also.

Angel thought for another moment. "This is a ball. So…I guess that means we need dates."

"Yukina, Keiko, and Osadyro are taken," Kurama said as Kuwabara darted from the room.

"Osa?"

"That's what I said."

The boy sniffed and exited.

"Wonder who he's gunna ask," Osadyro wondered aloud.

"Shizuru," Hiei replied.

"Figures," sneered Darkfire, standing and leaving. She sprawled out on the couch and buried her face in a pillow. "Baka na otoko no ko desu yo!"

"What? Did you want him to ask you?"

"I would've said no. But it would've been nice if he acknowledged my existence." Turning her face to the side, she stared up at Hiei. "Haven't you ever felt that way?"

"Can't say I have."

"You've never been in love with someone you knew didn't love you back?"

Hiei nodded in agreement and closed his eyes. "I've never been love."

"Except…you love your sister. Perhaps one day you will meet again."

"You should not speak of what you know nothing," Hiei hissed.

Darkfire sat up and stared deep into the demon's bloody eyes. _"I know everything."_

"Witch, you have no right to speak!"

"_Search your thoughts, accursed child, you wish me to speak. You wish me to tell you all I know."_

"Damn you!" He grabbed her and forced her to the floor. There he held her on her stomach.

"_Release me, demon!"_

He pushed her head against the floor.

"_I can tell the world your most intimate secrets, forbidden one. I know who you really are and all that you've really done. Yukina would love to know her brother's not dead. She would love it more to know his name."_

Hiei twisted his knee into her backbone, growling. "I'll kill you if you breathe a word."

"_You would kill the woman you love?"_

"I don't love her!"

"_Liar! I can read your deepest thoughts! I can see you sweat whenever she comes near! You cannot fool me! Ask her for this mission. Take her hand, dearest demon, and lead her through an unforgettable night. If you do not take her, I will."_

"You will do no such thing!"

"_Then claim her as yours. Now release me…or I'll release her in this position."_

Hiei stood and glared down at Darkfire as she stood.

"_Make your move, my beloved Hiei."_

"Darkfire?"

"Yes?" the girl said, rubbing her back.

"You have…a date…tomorrow night," he stated hesitantly.

Darkfire's eyes became soft and kind of sad. "Oh, Hiei…whatever will you wear?"

The demon paused for a moment. "You know, I haven't gotten that far yet."

She laughed at his foolishness. "Come, we will find you something decent."

* * *

"Kurama," Koenma began as he settled into his seat, "if a war does break out, I expect you to keep a close eye on those three. I want to know what they're capable of." 

The fox nodded softly, eyes drifting away.

"You can still handle this, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, what of Hiei?"

The demon bristled slightly as he recalled the encounter. "I couldn't tell you. You know how unpredictable he is."

"Well, it's up to you to keep him predictable." The young lord waved the demon away and leaned back in his chair.

Kurama bowed and exited. He walked down the hall, stopping at the top of the stairs. Gazing down them, he thought of his duty. Thought of his betrayal. Of his love. His dream. Death.

"Daijoubu desu ka."

The fox turned to find Darkfire standing right beside him. "Hai, genki desu."

"Thinking?"

"Yes."

"Sure is a long way down," the girl mused, leaning over the rail.

"You're going to fall."

"You think so? Perhaps. But I bet it won't hurt when I touch the bottom." She flipped over the rail, waving to Kurama.

"Darkfire!" the fox gasped, running down the stairs.

The girl laughed and her wings sprouted from her back. They spread to slow her decent, careful not to hit the stairs. Kurama chased after her all the while until she reached fourth floor, where this particular staircase ended.

When he got to her, he held her shoulders and shouted, "Don't ever do that again!"

"Why not?" Darkfire questioned, still smiling.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, that's why!"

"You knew I had wings. Silly fox, you shouldn't worry so much." She paused as her wings pulled back into hiding before continuing, "Besides, you looked too serious. What vexes you?"

"I can't think of what to wear," he lied.

"You're as bad as Hiei. I bet Osa could help. Of course, I thought someone like you could pick out an outfit for any occasion." She turned and started off. Looking back a bit, she added, "Especially a great thief such as yourself."

* * *

"_Don't you want to know what I know about them?"_ the angel questioned. 

"No, I don't. I'll find out on my own," Darkfire answered curtly, staring in the mirror. She saw a woman with dark brown eyes and short, blood red hair. The woman wore a black, midriff tank top and tight jeans. Her feathery black wings rustled lightly at her back.

"_But why would you take the time? I hold all the answers you seek,"_ argued the woman in the mirror.

"I don't want it to be easy. I don't want to see them for who they really are unless they tell me."

"_They lie! They tell you they mean well, but it's a lie. They only do what will get them farther. Hokage, do not be deceived."_

"I'd rather love them for a lie than hate them for the truth."

"_We are very different, then, you and I."_ The black angel rubbed a scar on her left bicep, thinking of how she got it. _"Very different."_

"Are we really that different?"

The angel scoffed. _"I'm a Fallen Angel. You're a proposed demon."_

"Does that make us _that_ different?"

"_Eh…I guess not too different."_

"So, can we be friends…instead of a shell and a soul?"

"_Yes…friends."_

Darkfire put her hand to the mirror and the angel did the same. "Hi, I'm Darkfire."

"_No, you are Hokage. My name is Darkfire."_

"Alright, I'm Hokage. Now they can tell us apart."

"_When they learn, that is. Until then, we can play a little trick on all your friends."_ The two laughed, no longer enemies sharing a body.


	23. Heaven's Angels

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

Warning: Heaven, angels, God, etc. For those of you who follow the bible or whatever, don't yell at me for any "inaccuracies." This is _my_ view on God and His "minions."

* * *

Chapter 23

Heaven's Angels

"Darkfire, do you know how to dance?" Hokage asked the angel, turning in the dark.

"_Yes, why?"_

"Well, I don't. And this mission starts at a masquerade…which involves dancing. So I was wondering if you'd help me with that part."

"_Don't you want my help through it all?"_

"No, I want to do this on my own. Sorry."

"_It's ok."_

Hokage yawned and snuggled down into the covers. Still, though, she was unable to find sleep.

"_Rest, Hokage. Allow me to borrow your body, and your mind can rest."_

"Just…don't go too far," she mumbled, fading away.

"_I'm not going anywhere."_ Darkfire spread herself throughout Hokage's entire body, taking all control. She sat and looked up. _"Raphael, hear me. Hear me, Angel of Foresight."_

"Darkfire, I can always hear you," a deep voice answered. "But you know I cannot help you." A man appeared in the room, illuminating the darkness with his angelic glow. He had long, flowing golden hair and pale green eyes. Soft robes adorned his body and great white wings protruded behind him.

"_Raphael, friend of old."_

"Why have you called me, Darkfire? You know I can't help an enemy of God," the angel said, eyes growing sad.

"_Just this one last favor, dear Raphael. I must see what your eyes can show me."_

Sighing, he placed a hand on the woman's head. "Know that what you see may not be what you desire."

"_I know."_

Raphael looked into the future, searching for some kind of image. He stumbled upon a darkened scene, illuminated only by the repetitive lighting. Rain spat upon the earth as the thunder laughed angrily. Looking to his feet, he saw dead faces staring up at him. Faces of people he did not know. Faces covered in blood and mud. He looked up suddenly and met deep red eyes.

"_Oh, God!"_ Darkfire gasped, lurching from Raphael's touch. Her eyes were wide and full of fear. She covered her mouth with her hands and began shaking her head. _"No, God, no."_

"You knew those people?" the Archangel inquired, sitting beside the shaking angel. "Those dead faces in the mud?"

"_Yes…my friends. People I protect and love. How could that happen, Raphael? How?"_

"What I see are merely images of what could happen, not what will. The future has not yet been written; you know that." He stroked her back, coaxing out her wings.

"_Don't look at them, Raphael, they're ugly,"_ Darkfire whispered, pulling away.

"Nonsense. They're just as beautiful as they were when you first got them. An angel's wings should match the angel's personality. White wings would not suit you."

"_You've always been so kind you me, Raphael. Even when Gabriel and Michael picked on me, you stood against them. And they were your friends."_

"Darkfire, I must do a terrible thing. I must tell the Archangels and God of this vision. I must tell them that it was you I looked through. Please forgive me."

"_Worry not, sweet Raphael. My feelings will not be offended."_ She pulled her wings back in and stared into his soft eyes. _"Go, Lord of Sight, and tell Heaven what you saw."_

Raphael stood and made to leave. As he began to fade, he remembered something, "Oh, and watch for Michael. He will prove to be an annoying obstacle."

* * *

Raphael returned from the house of Enma and hurried to the Great Hall. He passed the many ruins of old and remembered when they were long ago new. The Great War between angels and demons had ravaged this Hall and much was lost. Still, though, it was a place of refuge and hope. Also a place of meetings.

Entering, he seated himself between Uriel, Archangel of Earth, and Chamuel, Archangel of Love. Also at the table were Zadkiel, Jophiel, Michael, Gabriel, and Lucifer, Archangels of Communication, Creativity, Fire, Water, and Hell, respectively. And at the head was God in all His glory. Donned in glowing white robes, silver hair, and an aging beard, the Lord called the Angels to order.

"What news is there to be shared in this Hall?" He questioned, voice filling the room.

When no one stirred, Raphael stood and looked around the table. "Friends, brothers in arms, I bring news of a vision." He continued at a nod from God, "The death of a great many a warrior will soon come to pass. Death of demons and humans and angels alike. Friend and foe of a fellow angel whom has been marked as a Forbidden Angel."

"Darkfire?" Zadkiel said, leaning forward curiously.

"Yes. Through her I saw this terrible fate."

"You had no right to be near her," Gabriel snapped, coming to his feet.

"As the Angel of Foresight, dear friend, I have a choice to answer to whoever calls my name."

"As an Archangel, though, it is forbidden!"

"Gabriel, sit down," the Lord sighed, straightening. "What did the young angel have to say about this fate?"

"She said nothing."

"You lie!" Uriel hissed, getting into Raphael's face. "What did she tell you?"

"Uriel, he speaks the truth," Chamuel said softly. "Please, sit down."

Jophiel mused, "You mentioned angels…who did you mean?"

Raphael regained his composure and turned to the Angle of Creativity. "Osadyro, Secretary to God, and Anthony, Guardian of Purgatory. Both were sent from those posts to be on Earth."

"Just say it, Raphael, they were banished," chuckled Zadkiel, twirling his golden brown hair about his finger. "They were traitors…despite the good they did."

"It does no good to try to reason with him," Michael laughed. "He was in love with the cursed rat."

"Cursed indeed," Uriel agreed.

"And quite a rat," Jophiel sniffed, eyeing Lucifer.

"You will do well to hold your tongues!" hissed Raphael.

"Did you love the half-breed as well? And the Secretary?" Michael continued, standing. "Did 'visions' of them haunt your thoughts?"

"I said silence!"

"You cannot command me!"

"All of you, sit!" roared the Almighty, slamming His fist down.

And the Angels sat.

"Lucifer, you have been twitching with the urge to speak. Please, speak your piece."

The Guardian of Hell stared down at God with frightened eyes.

"Yes, Lucifer, speak your fill," Gabriel urged, eyes gleaming with delight.

"Before the end, friends of old, you shall wish you had been a little kinder," the Hell Angel said, standing. He walked to the door and opened it, stopping with one foot out. "And, God, one day, I predict, it will be You asking for forgiveness." And then he left.

"The nerve of him," snarled Michael, glaring at the door.

"I don't see why You invite that traitor, my Lord. He fought against You and destroyed most of this Hall," Gabriel added.

"It is his right as being once a pure part of this council. Do not question my judgment," God answered.

"Forgive me, my Lord," whispered Gabriel, bowing his head.

"This meeting has ended. Leave to your own pleasures." The Lord waved the Archangels away, slumping down in His chair.

"My Lord," Raphael whispered, "there was one other vision You should know."

* * *

"Darkfire, wake up," Yuusuke said, rubbing Hokage's shoulder.

"_Why should I?"_ the angel questioned, the girl's lips unmoving.

"You can sleep, I don't care, but Darkfire needs to wake up."

"_I am awake, you fool. Or…do you want Hokage?"_

"If you would, please," Yuusuke chuckled, shaking his head. Even with what this black angel had tried, he couldn't let himself be hampered by it. He let his good humor show through all the brighter…hoping it would help this woman come from her shell.

"What is it, Yuusuke?" Hokage murmured sleepily.

"It's nearly noon. And I wasn't sure if you'd gotten all of you outfit ready yet."

Her tired brown eyes opened and stared up at the man. "I just need a mask."

"Good." He stood and then remembered something. "Oh, and we're leaving at about six."

"Yuusuke," she began, sitting up.

The man turned from the door.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me. For showing me hope."

He smiled. "Hokage-kun, it's the least I can do. You returned my dearest friend back to me." And then he left her.

"Kuwabara told him about that?" Stretching and yawning, she slipped from the bed. She got down on her knees and felt under the bed for her forgotten suitcase. Pulling it out, she dusted it off lightly. Her fingers traced the buckles absentmindedly before opening it. Inside were all the things she had long forgotten about. Most of them were pictures. She flipped through some of them, trying to recall the faces of her past. Some she laughed at, others she cried, and a few she had no recollection of.

"_You're lucky to have such happy memories."_

"I suppose. But are they really my memories?"

"_Yes. Yes, these are your memories."_

She set them aside and pulled out a black, spaghetti-strap tank top. Next she shook out a black, long-sleeved blouse. Unfolding a black skirt, she noticed a piece of paper fall to the floor. She bent and picked it up. "Never forget us" was written on the back. Turning it over, she found her family smiling back at her.

"Oh," she gasped, stumbling to her bed. "I remember them. My mom and dad. They look so happy." Tracing her finger over their figures, she paused on a small girl between them. "I don't remember her, though. Who is she?"

"_She is you. Don't you remember?"_

"Me? That blonde child? That is me?"

"_Yes…before me. When your soul was still in control."_

"That's my family…and I nearly forgot them. I haven't written to them. Do they think I forgot them? Do they remember me? Oh, I'm such a terrible daughter."

"_You've been busy. They understand. Besides, Hokage, they're getting on with what's left of their lives. They don't mind. Please, don't waste what little tears we have left."_

Hokage put the photos back in the suitcase, including the one of her and her family. She pushed it back under the bed, and then she changed into the outfit she pulled out.

"_If you'll let me, I'll make you a mask. If you'll allow me."_

"I don't care. I have a feeling I won't be around much longer."

_"Cast from your mind thoughts of purity._

"_Come to me Hellfire,_

"_Come to me Darkness._

"_Forge for me a mask of Evil._

"_Accept me as your master."_ An evil wind churned about the girl's body. Shadow and fire melded as one over her eyes. A black mask with flames for eyelashes. There was a burning sensation, but she ignored it. Nothing hurt anymore. For the final touch, her wings sprouted.

"_Now you are a true Fallen Angel."_

"No…I am a demon."


	24. Darkfire of Hell

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

Side Note: Sorry it took so long to update. Been battling a cold/headache.

Other Note: When you come across text that's in all italics, that's a flashback, but I think you'll figure it out.

* * *

Chapter 24

Darkfire of Hell

"Darkfire, are you ready?" Hiei called, pounding on her door.

"_I do not need to be ready. It is not I who is going."_

"I wasn't talking to _you_!" the demon snarled, wrenching the door open.

"_Really? Was it not my name which you uttered?"_

He said nothing as he stared at the creature before him. A sight he had never quite seen before. This girl…this woman…had always worn boy's clothes far too big for her small figure. For the first time, he was seeing her not as an ally or a weakling or "one of the guys"; he was seeing her as a woman.

"_Yes, isn't she beautiful? Don't hurt her, Hiei. Treasure this night as if it were her last."_

"What do you mean?"

"_This isn't just a mission for her, Hiei. She's never been to a formal dance. Please, don't ruin it for her."_

Sighing, he stared into the mirror. He straightened the collar of the black dress shirt. Pushing aside the soot-colored trench coat, he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his black slacks. "Let me speak with the human."

"_Human? There are no humans in this room."_

"Your host…she is a human."

"_Hokage? Silly Hiei, she is a demon like yourself."_

"Whatever, just let me speak with her."

"You still believe me to be human?" she whispered.

"Yes."

"But I'm a demon! Why can't you see that? What must I do to prove it to you?"

"Get rid of that pure aura! Stop feeling! Stop caring!"

"The aura is not mine! And I tried both of those! But _you_ stopped me!" She glowered from behind her mask at him. "You're such a jerk!"

"Prove it to me tonight, then. Show me you know how to be a demon." He extended his elbow to her, being as much of a gentleman as he knew how to be. Hesitantly, Hokage took his elbow and together they walked from the room. They made quick pace downstairs to meet the others.

* * *

"Michael!" Raphael snarled, coming up behind the Archangel.

"Yes?" he said smoothly, turning into a sharp punch. He gasped, "Bastard!"

"I should kill you for all those things you said!" Grabbing the front of Michael's robes, Raphael shook him violently. "I should kill you!"

"But was I right?" the Angel challenged, eyes narrowing.

"Don't flatter yourself." He threw the Fire Angel to the ground, pale eyes glaring down at him.

"I know you love her."

"Someone has to."

"It's forbidden! Even for Satan! Why must you twist between the Rules to suit your needs?" He stood and dusted himself off. "It's against a Law _you_ wrote."

"She's still an angel, Michael."

"She's a cursed angel! The same as a demon! The same as Lucifer." Michael sighed and shook his head. "She'll pick the Devil over you, Raphael. Never will she return your love."

Raphael turned his head away.

"You've seen it, haven't you? You already know this fate. Then why? Why do you insist on trying to change her mind?"

"Because the future is not certain."

"Raphael, it's happening now! It was happening two thousand years ago. She loves Satan…and he loves her. You know you can't measure up to that. You know she won't love you because you're an Archangel."

"And Satan's the Devil!"

"A Fallen Angel! He knows her pain, Raphael! They understand each other in a way you couldn't possibly."

"I know," sighed the Angel of Sight, rubbing his eyes. "But she needs a friend Up Here. No one else trusts her."

"Because she was trying to destroy Heaven's Order. She was trying to bring Heaven down." He laughed cynically, "Of course, it's our fault. We created a monster."

"But she had cares. Emotions beyond our reckoning. Remember those tears?"

"They still haunt my sleep."

* * *

"Kurama, you look stunning!" Hokage gasped, turning to see him enter. He was wearing a rose-red leather zip-up vest with a black studded collar. Black slacks hugged his legs, and a red belt hung sideways on his hips. His hair was tied back, but a few strands framed the fox mask he was wearing.

"And isn't the mask appropriate?" Osadyro smiled excitedly, coming up behind him. She had on a strapless black satin dress. Her hair was down and curled into light waves. A red studded collar was strapped around her neck; a white tiger mask sat on the side of her face.

"For both of you," she laughed, hugging her friend. "You look amazing."

"Kurama bought it for me," the angel smiled, taking Hokage's hands. "We have something for you, too." Kurama came up behind her and held out his hand. In it was a golden cross on a silver chain.

"You shouldn't have," the demon gasped, touching the cold metal as he clasped it about her neck.

"I'll be the judge of that," laughed Kurama.

"Well, you can't wear that without a counterbalance," Osadyro added, holding out a silver satanic cross with a gold chain. She hooked it aroundHokage's neck beside the other.

"You _really_ shouldn't have."

"We wanted to."

"Oh, Osadyro-chan, Hokage-chan, you look beautiful!" Yukina breathed. Her sea foam green hair was pulled back into a loose bun with stray curls here and there. She was wearing a long-sleeved blue dress with a low back that flowed gracefully behind her.

"The same can be said about you," Hokage smiled gently.

"She doesn't believe me when I tell her that," joked Kuwabara, wrapping his arms around the ice maiden's waist. He had on an ice-blue tuxedo and a dark blue bowtie.

"Very sharp, Kuwabara," Kurama complimented, nodding in the human's direction.

"Yukina picked it out!"

Hiei twitched in annoyance.

* * *

"_Darkfire of Hell, you are hereby condemned to wander the earth for eternity," an angelic judge sentenced, looking over at the black-winged angel. "Is there anything you'd like to say?"_

_She looked back at Satan, in his dark cloak and downcast eyes, and shivered with pain. Turning back to the judge, she shook her head. Then she looked at God. _"Forgive me,"_ she whispered._

"_Fine. Then this court is adjourned." The judge stood and left._

"_Nothing to say?" Michael laughed. "You sure had a lot to say during the trial."_

_Darkfire didn't even meet his gaze._

"_I'm talking to you," he hissed, raising his hand._

"_Stay your hand, Michael," Gabriel said, coming up beside the Fire Angel._

_Michael huffed and the two walked away. The large room soon cleared, save Darkfire, God, and Satan._

"_You disappoint me, Darkfire," God began, shifting over to the girl. "I thought you had learned your lesson."_

"It's Your fault. You made me this way,"_ she sniffed, staring at her cuffed hands._

"_You can change, you know that."_

"A fool's hope."

_He stood and began to leave, saying, "I'm sorry, Darkfire. I'm so very sorry."_

"Won't you say anything?"_ Darkfire questioned the Devil after a moment's silence._

"_What do you want me to say?" Satan answered, red eyes looking up. "That I forgive you?"_

"Please, Lucifer, don't be crude."_ She looked back at him with sad eyes._

"_Your tears will no longer serve to convince me."_

"Please, I love you! But you lied to me, Lucifer! You told me you would give me a second chance! I trusted you with that."

"_And now you get a second chance! Now you will get a body. Be happy."_

_She pulled at the chains holding her in place as she tried to reach for him. _"Lucifer! I'm begging you not to think ill of me. I tried, Lucifer, I really did try!"

"_Lot of good that did you!"_

_Tears began to form on the girl's long lashes._

"_Don't you dare cry any more tears over me! Don't you dare!" the Devil warned, gliding up to her. He hit her across the face, screaming tears flying into the air. They screamed out incoherent professes of love and pleadings for forgiveness. And then they died away. "Never again cry for me."_

_Darkfire rubbed her red cheek, holding back more tears. _"Was your love real?"

_Satan knelt down and held her in a tight embrace. "More real than you'll ever know," he whispered. Then he stood and left quickly._

"Lucifer! Lucifer, come back! Lucifer!" _she called after him, guards pulling her through a separate door. _"Lucifer! Please, Lucifer! Let go of me! Lucifer!"


	25. You Can't Mend a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

Note: Another memory in this one. Letting you know, as memories will continue to appear, these memories are going backwards from most recent (1000 years ago) to farther back (3000 years or so). It'll stay that way until you are informed otherwise. I hope you guys read these because they're very helpful. I could not tell you and make you guess, but I'm nice. So I hope you pay attention to these.

Japanese to Know:

Isogu - Quickly; Faster  
Usotsuki - Liar  
Anata no koko o watashi ni mukete kudasi - Please, give me your heart  
Naze watashi ga anata o shin jiru to omouno - Why should I trust you?

* * *

Chapter 25

You Can't Mend a Broken Heart

Yuusuke bounded into the kitchen as though his feet were springs. He, too, was wearing a suit, only his was a forest green. His jacket was open and the top couple buttons of his white dress shirt were unbuttoned.

"What're you so giddy about?" Hiei growled, staring at the detective.

"You'll see," snickered Yuusuke, turning to look at the door. It opened slowly and Keiko's head timidly appeared from behind it. Pushing the door open all the way, she stepped through. Her hair was curled to frame her face. A sleek green kimono hugged her slim figure, tied at her waist with a deep blue sash.

"No wonder you were so happy," Kuwabara smiled, nudging his friend.

"Kazuma-kun!" Yukina huffed, hitting his shoulder lightly.

* * *

"**You know,"**_ Anthony whispered to Satan, _**"she's been praying to God."**

"_You shouldn't lie," Satan hissed, grabbing the front of the half-breed's robes._

"**I've seen her. I've heard her."**_ His blue eyes flashed mischievously. He brushed his blue bangs from his face, rubbing his hand over his shaved head. _**"Still don't believe me?"**

"Lucifer? Anthony?"_ Darkfire said, coming up behind the half-breed. _"What's _he_ doing here?"_ She stood beside Satan and glared up at Anthony._

_The Hell Guardian released the boy. "He tells me troublesome things." He looked down at the Fallen Angel. "Terrible things."_

"Like what?"

"_That you've been praying to God."_

_A look of horror shot across the girl's face. _"I would never, Lucifer. You know this."_ She stared at the half-breed fearfully. _"He speaks lies."

"**The only liar here is you. Confess to your crimes."**

_Lucifer took hold of Darkfire's shoulders and turned her to him. "Is what he says true?"_

"No."

_He shook her. "Don't lie to me! Have you been praying to God?"_

"Please,"_ she whispered, _"don't break my heart."

_Sad red eyes turned to the boy. "Inform God of this."_

_Anthony nodded and shot into the sky._

"Please, Lucifer, don't do this! Please!"_ She trembled in his grasp, holding back the tears. _"I tried to fight it. Don't punish me for His mistake."

"_You lied to me!"_

"So you didn't have to deal with it. No one has to know. Lucifer, please, I'm begging you, don't break my heart."

"_You brought this upon yourself," he murmured, letting her fall to the ground._

"God made me this way. I tried to fight it."_ She stood and her wings sprouted. Looking to the rim of Hell, she saw Michael and Gabriel coming. _"And I'm going to fight this."

"_Darkfire, don't make it worse by running," Lucifer begged, reaching for her retreating form._

"Your words can't stop me. You can't mend my broken heart."_ A single, screaming tear fell as she leapt into the air.

* * *

_

"Shizuru, you look beautiful!" Keiko smiled.

"And you," the woman replied gently. A strapless, black-purple dress hugged her form, coming down to about mid-thigh. There was a dangerously large slit that tapered up her leg and stopped at about her hip, teasing any and all on-lookers. The majority of her lustrous caramel hair was pulled atop her head and hung over the right side of her face, while the rest curled down around her calm face.

"Where's Tenshi-kun?" Yukina cooed, looking at the door.

"Yes, we need to get going," added Kurama, looking at the clock.

"He said he needed to finish something up…that it was a surprise. He wouldn't come out of the bathroom," Shizuru explained, shrugging.

"Tenshi-kun! Isogu!" Yuusuke yelled, poking his head out the door.

"You don't have to yell," an angry voice growled.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." Yuusuke stepped aside and Angel walked in. His head was shaved so that only soft fuzz and two electric blue, gelled bangs were left. A royal blue mask shrouded his eyes in shadow. He wore a royal blue Chinese style shirt that was clasped over the right side of his body with gold clips. On the left, a white snake with a black belly flicked its tongue and glared maliciously with icy blue eyes. Baggy black pants covered his legs.

"So you really were serious about shaving your head," Osadyro smirked, moving her mask into place.

"I told you I was," he said, finger tracing the scar, left by his kama, on his right cheek absentmindedly.

"I guess we can leave now," Yuusuke announced, pointing in a seemingly random direction. "Into the portal." He stepped through with Keiko, the others following. Soon only Hokage, Angel, Hiei, and Shizuru were left.

"Shizuru, go on ahead, I'll be right there," Angel nodded, glancing at Hokage.

The older woman smiled, understanding, and left.

Hiei disappeared out of sight and mind, leaving the two to speak.

"What did you want?" the winged demon asked him.

"To tell you to stay away from me," he replied bluntly.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"Because of everything that has happened to me."

The girl tensed. "You can't blame me for everything."

"I can for all the bad stuff." He looked sadly at her from the shadows, but his mouth remained firm and angry. "Everything that has happened to me is because of you. I hate you."

"That's right, little demon," he thought, "believe this lie. Let your love for me die. Hate me. Hate me with all your shattered heart."

"Do you really mean that?" she asked softly, heart being crushed by its chains.

Angel hesitated for a moment. "With all my heart."

Hokage nodded, shadowed eyes holding all her pain while she smiled. "All right. If that's how you feel. I'll stay away, Angel. I'll stay away forever."

"Good." He quickly walked through the portal, not looking back.

Her heart shattered into a million pieces at that moment. Everything meant nothing, and nothing meant everything. She was left in the dark now, the light fading. Staring at her hands, she watched her life slip away. The pieces lay scattered at her soul's feet, Darkfire's feet. It hurt.

"Hokage," Hiei started, "are you ok?"

"Yes. I've never been better," she answered dully, turning to him.

"Usotsuki…I can sense your pain."

"Don't be silly, Hiei. His words no longer reach my heart."

Hiei extended his hand slowly. "Anata no koko o watashi ni mukete kudasi."

"Naze watashi ga anata o shin jiru to omouno?"

"Have I ever given you a reason not to?"

Hokage sighed and looked to the floor. "You've never given me a reason to _trust_ you. I just have…blindly." She looked back at his hand. "If I take your hand, will you promise not to hurt me?"

"I can't promise anything."

She turned away sadly, walking for the portal. Hiei grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He held her tightly, one arm above her wings and one below.

"You showed me that I had a heart by holding it carefully in your hands. Not breaking your heart is the least I can do." He rested his nose in the nape of her neck. "I want you to be happy, too."

* * *

Chapters may start to update more slowly because we're catching up to where I am. And sometimes I can't think of anything to write. So you can expect a chapter every now and then. I really don't know.


	26. Beautifully Ugly

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

Note: There are two flashbacks in here, but both are in the same time frame.

Japanese to Know:

Nanashi - Nameless  
Neko dachi - Cat stance

* * *

Chapter 26

Beautifully Ugly

"_Darkfire, I have been told some disturbing news," God said, easing himself into a chair. He offered the angel a seat, but she stood expressionlessly. "Please, sit."_

"I'll stand, Lord,"_ she replied curtly._

_The Old Man sighed and rubbed His beard thoughtfully. "Do you know why you're here?"_

"Because you've been told disturbing things."

"_Stop playing games." His old eyes shut themselves against the light. "I've been told you've been praying to Satan."_

_Darkfire's gray wings twitched._

"_Is this true?"_

"Who told You—?"

"_Is it true?"_

"Yes. But you made me this way."

"_As true as that may be, it's still against the Law. I have no choice but to revoke your rank and throw you into Hell."_

"You think I care? I was never supposed to be an angel! My body's fate was to burn, and my soul's was also to burn! You stole that! You made me into a monster when You created this…this…body for me! You took my beautiful white wings and made them ugly." _She glared at Him, tensing._

"_That changes nothing." He pressed a button on his desk, "Osadyro, get Gabriel and Michael in here, please."_

"She told you, didn't she?"_ She smirked and shook her head. _"If it weren't for her, I might have been able to succeed. I could have lived up to what you created me for."

* * *

Hokage stood, dumbfounded, in Hiei's grip. She shook with an unusual fear. Fear that she may never understand why she changed this heartless demon in such strange ways. Fear that she had disrupted some cycle in his life. Unusual fears that one normally wouldn't have in this situation.

"Hiei," she mumbled, "what's wrong with you? You're acting so strange."

"I know," he whispered, straightening. Taking her hand and slipping on his mask, he said, "We should go."

Hokage couldn't see the expression on his face, for it was hidden behind the plain, black mask. But they quickly went through the portal, shocked by what was revealed on the other side: Masses of demons. And all of them turned to stare at the two newcomers.

* * *

"_Well, Darkfire, it was nice knowing you," Michael smirked, roughly pushing the gray-winged angel the edge of High Heaven._

"_Why'd you do it, Darkfire? I thought you were happy here," Gabriel sighed._

_Darkfire laughed. _"You should know the answer to that, Gabriel. You helped make me this way. Made me feel the urge to disobey. Didn't you know the consequences?"

"_You know, I wasn't the only to do this," the Archangel snapped, avoiding the question._

"Oh, I know that. All of you Archangel bastards helped. But Raphael was the only one to apologize."_ She smirked sadistically, eyes distorting her pain. _"He was the only one who loved my ugly wings. Said they were beautiful. He said he was sorry for fusing me with the wolf. Sorry for making my wings beautiful."

"_That's touching, but you're still going to Hell," Michael sneered. "I suppose that means I'll see you later!" Laughing, he pushed her over the edge._

"I get to go home."_ As she hurtled towards the ground, a bright light caught her eye. It grew brighter and closer. And then…time stopped. _"What is this magic?"_ she hissed, hiding her eyes from the light._

"_Nothing that you haven't seen before," a soft, deep voice answered._

_Darkfire looked from behind her arms, finding the light was gone. Instead, a man in long white robes hovered before her. His long brown hair seemed as though it was made of silk._

"_What crimes have you committed that you are thrown from Heaven?" he inquired._

"Treason, I suppose you would call it. What did you do to enter Heaven so young?"

"_I showed them how to believe differently. For that, I was crucified."_

"People are horrible beasts. But they don't know anything, I guess. I know I didn't."

_The man smiled. "Fallen Angel, my Father may not love you, but I will. I will protect you."_

_Darkfire opened her mouth to say something, but the man disappeared and she resumed her fall. _"The Son of God…Jesus Christ…is going to protect _me_?" _Smiling, she hit the scorching fires of Hell._

_Pulling the girl from the fires, Satan looked at the smoldering Fallen Angel. "Welcome to your new home."_

"Thank you, Lord Lucifer."

* * *

"Who now has entered my home?" a handsome demon questioned from a stage. He had short, silver-white hair and piercing grey eyes. Donned in fire-red robes, he wore no mask. His eyes scanned over the crowed, pausing on Hokage and Hiei. The ever-watchful eyes of Yoshihiro Sugisaki.

"I think they're demons, Lord Sugisaki," a demon offered.

"You, with the wings," Sugisaki called, pointing to Hokage, "come up here."

She handed Hiei a piece of paper as she departed for the stage. When she got up there, she bowed and shook the host's hand.

"And what might your name be?"

"Nanashi," she answered, thinking quickly.

"Interesting. Would you mind telling us what you are?"

"I'm a demon, like the rest of you."

"You reek of human, and you have a pure aura. I call your bluff."

"I smell of humans because I live with humans. But I, sir, am a demon."

Sugisaki turned and took a few steps forward. "Prove it," he demanded, whirling around and hurling a ball of fire at her.

Hokage caught it and molded it about her arm. The flames licked her arm, but did not burn. She smiled devilishly. "I was reborn from the fires of Hell," she told them. "No fire can sear my skin."

"What else can you do, wielder of Hellfire?"

Hokage settled down into aneko dachi, pulled her flaming arm back, and then thrust it towards Sugisaki. The flames had become a bright blue and they moved quickly through the air, loud pops trailing after it. The fire demon tried to catch it, but the hot flames scalded his hands and then dissipated.

"Fascinating," he murmured, nursing his hands. Then he turned to the crowd. "The masquerade has begun!" The band struck up some lively music and the room began to dance.

Hokage turned to leave, but Sugisaki caught her arm.

"That was quite a show of power. Might I ask your real name?"

"If a name is what I had, I would call it my own."

"Fair enough. Then might I inquire a request?"

"You may."

"Will you partake in a valiant crusade with my comrades and me?"

"What sort of crusade?"

"To relieve the Spirit World of Enma and his infantile son; to remove the Kakkai barrier and let the demons roam the earth; and to expel for the world the righteous."

Hokage smiled. "All sounds wonderful, but it's too bloody."

"Hm?"

"Some demons are greedy and far too blood-thirsty. You should keep those behind the barrier. Let the others make a living in the Human World. And greedy humans will ensure demons' safety if they know their own race is safe for a while longer."

"I've never met one quite as smart as you."

* * *

"I wonder what they're talking about," Yuusuke thought aloud, watching Hokage begin a conversation with the enemy.

"She can take care of herself. And I'm sure she'll tell you later," Keiko assured him, pulling on his arm. "Come, dance with me. We look out of place."

As the couple danced into the crowd, they passed Hiei. Yuusuke caught the demon's arm.

"You shouldn't let your date fall for the host," he warned, glancing back at the platform.

Hiei glared beneath his mask, but proceeded to the stage quickly. He came up beside Hokage and took her arm. "Come, I'm sure our host has other people he would like to greet."

"Oh, Takashi," the girl gasped, thinking of a name on the spot. "Sugisaki-san, this is Takashi…my husband."

Hiei took the fire demon's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. You have a lovely wife. Though I'm sure all the lovelier is her face."

"Yes, well, it was very nice meeting you," Hokage smiled, turning to the stairs.

"Nanashi, you are coming, right?"

She stopped and looked back at him. "Sir, I am as unpredictable as my name." With that, she and Hiei disappeared into the masses.

The two started dancing, turning as all the rest. It wasn't awkward, as Hokage had imagined. Instead it was smooth and flowing, as though practiced a thousand times before. Hiei leaned in, mouth beside her ear, and whispered so only she could hear:

"Where are you going?"

"What do you mean?" she whispered back.

"He asked if you were coming. What did he mean?"

"The meeting. I'm in, Hiei…I just have to keep up the act."

"Is it really an act? Or is your…roommate…planning on betraying us?"

"She has no part in this," Hokage hissed. "I don't need her help to betray you anyway. I hold the power to change all three worlds."

"How are you going to use that power, then?"

"To manipulate Sugisaki and his companions into a deadly trap." She grinned malevolently. "I've already begun spinning the web."

"Know that if you do switch sides, my twisted angel, I will be the one to kill you."

"If I betray you, my cursed demon, I will look for you on the battlefield."

* * *

Ok, I lied: I updated the next day.


	27. Love and Death

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

Japanese to Know:

Sou desu ka - Is that so?  
Dare(da-de) desu ka - Who?  
Gomen nasai - I'm sorry

* * *

Chapter 27

Love and Death

"Nanashi!"

Hokage and Hiei stopped dancing as she looked around at her new name. Spotting Sugisaki making his way through the crowd, she smiled warmly.

"Sugisaki-san," she greeted, bowing slightly.

He bowed back, a man coming up behind him. "This"—he laid a hand on the stocky gentleman—"is Kato."

Kato bowed his head. "Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm sure," she smiled, gripping Hiei's arm.

"Nanashi, Sugisaki has informed me of your plot to take over the worlds."

"Did he now? What do you think?"

"He thought it was marvelous!" Sugisaki beamed.

Hokage turned a hateful gaze upon him. "I didn't ask you. I wasn't talking to you. I asked Kato-san what he thought. Not what you think he thought."

The demon humbled himself, giving a Cheshire cat grin. "You're completely right. Please, forgive me."

Kato shifted and answered, "At first, I thought he was joking. And then the idea sank in. Nanashi, you're a damned genius!"

"Merely a vision." Her smile was gentle and appealing, but her morbid thought would have given her away. "Takashi shares my vision."

"Does he now?" Sugisaki purred.

"I do," Hiei replied smoothly.

Kato looked the fire apparition over carefully. "You seem familiar. Like a certain thief who disappeared from the Makai."

"Sou desu ka. Dare desu ka," he questioned, though fairly certain of the answer.

"Hiei-sama."

"Must be the hair," Hokage joked.

"Such respect for a thief," Hiei mused.

"A great demon. Shame he disappeared. Of course, he turned up as an aide for the Reikai. It is my hope that he will return when the Reikai is destroyed."

Hiei smirked inwardly, admiring and despising this man at the same time. "Yes, that would be something."

"Nanashi, I do hope you come," Kato beamed, grasping the girl's hands. "And you, Takashi, you come, too."

"Well, forgive me, Kato, if I say that your idol is a traitor," Sugisaki sniffed, eyes gleaming. "He isn't just cooped up in come cell…he's helping Urameshi destroy demons." He pulled out a small photograph. "And this human killed my brother-in-law."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Hokage, taking the photo. Staring back her was herself with long hair. A bead of sweat ran down the side of her face.

"She will regret ever hearing of demons." Though his voice was saturated with deadly venom, a Cheshire cat face made him look mysteriously innocent. It sent chills down Hokage's spine.

"At least," she thought nervously, "he hasn't discovered this human is me. The shadow demon with the picks…that must be who he's talking about."

"Nanashi?" Hiei said, touching her arm.

She handed the picture back and held her head. "Please, excuse me. I…I need some fresh air." Jumping into the air, she glided over the crowd. As she landed, she bolted out the door into the warm night air. The doors slammed shut behind her, shutting out the sound.

* * *

_A boy donned in white robes stood at the Gates to Heaven. One wing was a clean white, an angel's wing; the other was black and leathery, a demon's wing. His soft blue eyes stared into Heaven, longing to pass beyond the Gate. But he was half demon. A half-breed. Guardian of Purgatory, Anthony._

"**Darkfire!"**_ he called, seeing a familiar face._

_The gray-winged angel, dressed in jeans and a black tank top, followed the voice and her eyes hardened. _"What?"

"**Come here…please."**

_Sighing, Darkfire complied and stood before him, divided by the Gate. _"What do you want this time?"

"**Did you talk to God? Did He say anything?"**

"No, I haven't talked to him. And I wouldn't hold your breath because I don't ever plan on talking to Him."

"**What? Why not?"**

_She glared at him. _"Because you're a half-breed."

_Anthony faltered and averted his gaze. _**"Why can't you love me?"**

_Grinning malevolently, she answered, _"You tricked Adam and Eve. Who could love a conniving snake? And a half-breed, no less."

* * *

"_Hokage, what's wrong?"_ Darkfire questioned worriedly.

A smile slid onto her face. "I figured out how to save them. Darkfire…do you still love Lucifer?"

"_Well…yea…I suppose."_

"Would you be willing to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"_What are you talking about?"_

"If we can convince Lucifer to lend us an army—one that can't die, you see—no one would have to die. Just one life in exchange for all of the Spirit World."

"_Just what exactly is your bargaining chip?"_

"Us."

"_Us?"_

"My dead body and you beside him in Hell." Hokage looked up at the bright full moon. "Sugisaki will get his revenge, I get to know my destiny, the ones I love get to live on, Koenma will be rid of thousands of demons, and you and Lucifer finally can love as you've wanted. Everyone's happy."

"_Do you know how crazy you sound?"_

Hokage laughed, "You bet!"

Music blared out into the night for a moment before being shut back inside. She turned to see who was there.

"Hey, Osa," she smiled, wings fluttering restlessly.

"Hey yourself. You ok?" inquired the pure angel.

"Never been better." She wasn't completely lying…she just wasn't being completely truthful.

"You know you can talk to me, right? Our friendship hasn't changed over all these years. Has it?"

Hokage smiled softly, taking her friend's hands. "Yes, Osa, it has. It has changed over these years."

Osadyro's face fell, but before she could say anything, Hokage continued:

"But…it has changed for the better. You've made my life worth living."

"Please, tell me what's wrong. I can help you shoulder the load."

"_Osadyro, if you have something to say, say it. Don't speak through your host,"_ Darkfire commanded, frowning.

"**Dar—I mean—Nanashi, I know I hurt you all those years ago, but let me help you this time."**

"_You can't. She has to do this alone."_

"**You're her soul, you can sway her mind."**

"_I have no control over her mind."_

"**Don't make her die because you desire war!"**

"'_Make her?' I'm not making her do anything. She's calling all the shots."_

"**We both know she'll die!"**

"_She wants to die!"_

"**She doesn't have a soul; she can't know what she wants…unless _you_ tell her!"**

"_Just because she doesn't have a soul doesn't mean she can't think. She sill has her own mind."_

"**Only a soul can decide what the body wants, you know that."** Osadyro glared from behind her mask.

"_You think a child who's lived almost all her life with a foreign soul hasn't learned to rely on her own mind?"_ Darkfire let out a hollow laugh. _"Just like me, this girl doesn't always play by the rules. Besides, it's not like she has to worry about going to Heaven or Hell."_

"**You can't play with her life like that!"**

"_I thought she didn't have a life."_ She shook her head and smiled gently. _"I don't want to fight with you, Osadyro."_

The angel sighed. **"What happened to us? We used to be the best of friends."**

"_Well, I distinctly remember that you betrayed me."_

"**That was two thousand years ago. Can't you forgive and forget?"**

Darkfire laughed. _"Forgiven, dear friend, but not forgotten. I'm not angry, I was just answering your question." _She looked at her hands. _"Just as I was designed to break rules, you were designed to follow them. I never blamed you."_

"Hokage," Yuusuke called, coming out of the mansion. "Hiei told me you two got into the meeting."

"Yes."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" His face was hard and angry.

"Wasn't—" But she was cut off by Yuusuke's sharp jab to her stomach. Gasping, she fell into him.

"Baka!" he snarled, shoving the girl to the ground. "We're a team! Teammates tell each other things! Anything and everything. We aren't supposed to have secrets."

"I don't want you to die," she gasped. "Sugisaki is out to kill me because I killed his brother-in-law. If you get caught up in that, too, you're sure to die."

"That doesn't matter—!"

"No, Yuusuke, it matters a great deal! If you die, everyone else dies, and then the Spirit World falls! If you die…I betray the rest…and live with that guilt…the blood staining my memories."

The half demon knelt down in the grass and took Hokage's chin in his thumb and index finger. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes avoided him.

"Hey, look at me."

Her gaze skirted around his face.

"Look at me."

Their eyes met.

"Gomen nasai."

Hokage nodded.

The door opened, and Hiei called into the dark, "Dar—Nanashi, it's time."

"Yes." She stood and ran to him, both disappearing inside.

"Sometimes I think she hides things even from herself," Yuusuke sighed, sitting back in the grass.

"It happens when two different people are thinking inside your head," said Osadyro sadly.

* * *

Ok, this is the last chapter I have _written_, **not** the last chapter of the story. So I may not update tomorrow. Ok? Not that it matters whether it's ok with you or not.


	28. The Eyes of a Brother

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

Japanese to Know:

* * *

Chapter 28

The Eyes of a Brother

"So, that's the plan," Sugisaki concluded. "What do you think?"

Ten other demons sat awestruck around the table. The plan just laid out was completely different from the discussed plan two weeks ago. So, naturally, they didn't exactly know what to think.

While they let it sink in, Hokage gazed about the small room with tired eyes. There wasn't a whole lot to look at. A few priceless vases, some stolen works of art, and other ancient trinkets, none of which interested her. And then she stopped on a painting in a glass case. A large tree, donned in green leaves and ripe fruit, stood a little off-center. Beneath it, a naked woman with long brown hair was holding a fruit, staring at something. With a new interest, Hokage stood and walked up to the painting. The thing the woman was looking at was a white snake with a black belly.

"Anthony," she whispered.

"Do you like this picture?" Sugisaki purred in her ear. "My sister painted it. She was always fascinated with the story of Eve and the Snake."

"She's very good," answered Hokage, still staring at the snake.

"Yes, she was. But ever since her husband died, she's been doing so poorly." He began to massage her neck tenderly. "I hope, when I show her the body of the human responsible for his death, that she'll be able to get back in the mood."

Hiei watched the demonic angel and the fire demon carefully, a combination of anger and jealousy burning inside him. He had the mind to intervene; yet he was curious to see what the girl would do. Could she be the demon she said she was?

"One can only hope," Hokage smirked, turning from his touch.

"Perhaps she will paint a picture with the human's blood," Sugisaki smiled, gray eyes shimmering.

"And I bet it would be beautiful," she said, smiling softly, naturally.

The master of the house smiled back, a sad look in his hard eyes. A look of longing and hope. The look given by those who possess kindness. The eyes of a brother.

"There is but one question I have of you, Sugisaki," one of the demons, coming from his thoughts, said.

"Oh?" the fire demon huffed innocently, turning to the speaker.

"How are we to overtake the Spirit World? Their armies outnumber ours a hundred to one."

"On a moonless night," Hokage answered, backto the group.

"Sugisaki, who is this?" the demon growled in disgust.

"She is the creator of this ideal," Sugisaki replied with admiration.

"Well, 'creator,' can you explain?"

The winged creature turned to them silently. "My husband and I know the layout of Enma's palace. And if they're taken by surprise on a moonless night—against demons accustomed to the darkness of the Demon World—then numbers will be of little use."

"A foolish hope."

"Yes," another demon snarled, standing. "And how would we know when the moon is new in Spirit World?"

"Three weeks from today," Hiei said, folding his arms across his chest and closing his eyes. "That's when the moon will disappear."

"And you are certain?"

A malevolent smirk spread across his thin lips. "Quite."

* * *

"Kurama," Osadyro began, sitting at a small, round table.

"Yes?"

She thought for a moment on how she should word it. "Is there anything you regret?"

The fox stared quizzically at the girl. "I'm afraid I don't understand," he said, sitting as well.

"Have you ever done something and later wished you hadn't?"

He thought for a moment. "No," he answered, "I can't say I have."

Osadyro turned her head to the band. "You're lucky then."

"You have many regrets?"

She chuckled. "That's one way to put it." A sad smile formed beneath the protection of her mask. Tears burned her eyes, longing to fall; longing to be seen. But she couldn't cry; she had to be strong. Both halves of her had to be strong for both halves of Hokage. She had to be strong for God.

* * *

_Osadyro raced through the Halls, answering her master's call. She knew trouble was lingering, but she had to obey. It was programmed into her. The result of an experiment. God's experiment._

"_Ah, good, you're here," God smiled as the angel came into view. His most beloved angel._

"_**I came as quickly as I could," **she said._

"_Another soul is dying on Earth. Tell me what you think." He pointed through a foggy mirror to a large fire. Within was a woman, writhing in pain as she was burned alive. But she did not cry out._

"_**Being burned like that…she would be more suited for Hell, my Lord."**_

"_Yes, but I can fix her. Just like I fixed you."_

_Osadyro cringed deep inside. As old as He looked, He was like a small boy: always wanting to create new things. He loved experimenting on souls meant for Hell. Just as He had done with her, attaching the soul of a white tiger and twisting her will to obey any and all orders._

"_I think I have just the soul for her," God concluded, smiling as the burning woman ceased movement. He turned to Osadyro. "She was the general of a large force, you know. A warlord betrayed by her lover. He stabbed her in the back and threw her in the fire while she professed her love for him. She could have killed him first, but she didn't want to believe." He laughed. "Yes, I have the perfect soul for her!"_

"_My Lord," Gabriel bowed, holding a burning, screaming soul._

"_Raphael," God called._

_The Archangel appeared and took the soul._

"_The wolf, Raphael. I think it'll suit her nicely," the Lord smiled, and then disappeared. Gabriel, too, left. Only Osadyro, the burning soul, and Raphael remained._

"_**You don't have to, Raphael. You can cast that poor soul into Hell,"** Osadryo pleaded, staring sadly at the screaming soul._

"_If only that were true," he said. With a blinding light, Raphael created a body for the soul. "If only."_

_The woman ceased screaming and looked at Heaven through her new eyes. She marveled at Osadyro's Heavenly beauty. But Raphael's stopped her heart. _"Where am I?"

"_Heaven."_

"Heaven? Such a pretty place exists?"_ Something soft brushed her shoulder. Looking behind her, she saw her pure, beautiful white wings. _"Do I get to be pretty too?"

_Osadyro's eyes turned sad. She turned to Raphael. **"Don't do this, Raphael. Don't make her hate Heaven. Please, Raphael."**_

"_I don't have a choice. Neither of us do." In his hand, a black spirit appeared. "And neither will this girl. She will be doomed to forever be against the Laws of Heaven and Man. Unless she is able to do what we cannot."_

"_**I'm sorry, dear soul. I'm so very sorry."

* * *

**_

"So that's why Darkfire has such a strong hatred towards Heaven," Kurama nodded. "And why Hokage's so fond of battle. Darkfire was a warlord. Rare for a female."

"It's because of God that she hates God. Because of a vengeful spirit within her, she has the desire to destroy those that oppress her. That black wolf turned her wings gray," Osadyro explained, calling upon the thoughts of her inner self.

"So, then, she hates Raphael, too?"

"No, she loves him. He's the only one she ever regretted hurting. The only angel in Heaven she truly trusted."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I suppose though, it's because he apologized for doing what he did. He loved her when it was against the Law."

* * *

"Tenshi-kun, what do you think of 'Nanashi'?" Shizuru questioned, leading the boy to a table.

"What do you want to know for?"

"I just want to know."

Angel sighed. "She's clingy and I despise her for it."

"Despise?" Shizuru questioned, lighting up a cigarette. "Such a strong word to use on someone you've known so long."

"That's how annoying she is." He tried not to think on his words too hard, not wanting to regret it later.

The woman leaned back and crossed her legs. She stared at her date with analyzing eyes, searching for a shred of lie in what he said. But he hid it so well it seemed like everything was the truth. Did he really have no remorse?

"She thought she loved me…but she was just lonely," he murmured, clenching his teeth and glaring at the floor to keep from crying. "She's just a stupid girl."

* * *

Ok, I finished this last night, that's why I updated even though I said I wouldn't. But don't expect 29 tomorrow because I'm not even close to being done.


	29. Destiny

Finally got it done! Thanks for being so patient!

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

Japanese to Know:

Oyasumi nasai - Good night  
Baka na onna no hito - Stupid woman  
Baka na youkai - Stupid demon  
Ganko na baka - Stubborn idiot  
Baka na yarou - Stupid bastard  
Ganko na yarou - Stubborn bastard  
Shiseiji - Bastard (illegitimate child)  
Anata wa tsumetai desu ka - Are you without emotion  
Tokidoki - Sometimes

* * *

Chapter 29

Destiny

"Nanashi, Takashi, see you in three weeks?" Sugisaki said, shaking each of their hands.

"Yes," Hokage nodded. "We'll have a portal waiting for you."

"I'll be right back," Hiei whispered to Hokage, parting.

She looked after him, but said nothing. The other demon warlords left as well, leaving her and Sugisaki alone.

"Do you know the meaning of trust?"

Hokage stared at the demon strangely. "Eh?"

"Trust: putting complete faith in someone." He turned his back on the winged demon. "Can I trust you? Can I have complete faith in you?"

She stared at his back. "Sugisaki, if you trust me, you're a damned fool."

He looked back at her.

"To trust someone you know nothing about, someone with no name is the dumbest thing you could do. I never claimed to be a truthful person. I never said I was a liar. So you don't know what is true and what is false. Can you trust me not to betray you? I wouldn't."

Sugisaki laughed. "You make it too complicated. I merely asked if you were trustworthy."

"And I merely answered that I wouldn't trust me if I was you." She smirked and turned to look at the painting of the Snake and Eve. "I am the Snake…in this instance."

The fire demon followed her gaze. "The Snake."

"No," she thought, frowning. "No, Angel is the Snake. A two-faced snake." She heaved a mental sigh. "But I can't hate him."

"Nanashi."

Hokage turned and stared at the man in the door. "Takashi. Yes, I'm coming." She looked back to Sugisaki. "Thank you for having us in your home." And she bowed.

Sugisaki watched her retreat. "I think…I think I can trust that little demon."

* * *

"_Darkfire, do I not make you happy?" Lucifer questioned, stroking the angel's neck._

"You make me very happy, Lucifer," _Darkfire said, leaning into him. _"You make me so very happy."

"_Then why do you not love me?"_

"I do love you, dearest Lucifer."

"_Yet…you turn from my bed."_

_She rubbed her head against his chest, sighing. _"That, Lucifer, I cannot return. You know I would kill you."

"_But you've been able to suppress the urge so well. Let us try. I'm not afraid…so why are you?" He massaged her ears gently._

"I would rather love you like this than risk having the wolf tear you apart."_ She let out a soft growl, melting under his touch. _"Let me love you as I do now, Lucifer."

"_I just wish you to be happy," Satan whispered, kissing her neck. "So if this makes you happy, then I'll just have to love you differently." He nibbled on her ear, holding her close. "I'll never let you go. I'll love you as no other can. But I swear to never do something you don't like."_

_Darkfire sighed peacefully in his grasp, enjoying his sweet, tender affections. She fought the urge to mutilate him. She suppressed the vengeful spirit that was part of her. _"Love me,"_ she whispered. _"Love me forever."

* * *

Hokage tiptoed silently into Tokiya's room. He laid sprawled on his futon, blanket lying across his leg. Smiling, she covered him and kissed his forehead softly.

"Oyasumi nasai, Tokiya-kun," she whispered from the door.

"What is it with you and that kid?" Hiei questioned as Hokage shut the door.

"Eh?"

"I mean, it's not like he's the same as you."

"What're you talking about?"

Hiei frowned. "What makes him so special anyway?"

She raised an eyebrow, and then she smirked. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

The fire demon huffed, "What a foolish notion."

Hokage chuckled and walked away from the door and the demon. "You don't like me paying so much attention to Tokiya-kun, do you? How cute."

Hiei growled and stalked after her. "It was just a damn question. There was nothing to it."

"Then why're you so uptight about it?" She looked back. "And why the blush?"

He stopped and clenched his fists. The hair on his neck bristled and he growled. "Because you're making me mad! Baka na onna no hito!"

Hokage put her hands behind her head and continued walking. "Baka na youkai."

"Ganko na baka!"

"Baka na yarou."

"Ganko na yarou!"

"Shiseiji."

Hiei stopped storming after her. He stared at the floor, shaking with anger. "Anata wa tsumetai desu ka."

Hokage stopped and turned to him. Without emotion, she answered, "Tokidoki."

He looked up and met her eyes. His muscles relaxed and he straightened.

"But that doesn't matter."

"Eh?"

She smiled. "The only thing that matters is that I'll protect my friends until the last drop. Like you, ne."

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Whatever you say, Hiei-kun." Laughing, she left him.

"'Hiei…kun'?"

* * *

Osadyro turned to her fox companion.

"What is it?" he questioned, seeing the worried look on her face.

"**Something…is coming."**

"Like what? Is it a demon?"

She shook her head. **"No, nothing like that. Something in the near future. Something terrible."**

"You mean like a war?"

"**Sort of."**

Kurama raised a brow. She wasn't making any sense. "I don't understand."

Staring at the floor, she thought. **"I'm…I'm not sure myself. But something is definitely going to happen."** She looked back at him. **"And when it does, it's going to be huge."

* * *

**

"_Hokage, aren't you going to tell Yuusuke what you know?"_ the angel questioned hastily.

Hokage stopped on the balcony. "After I make sure I've got that army." She crouched on the rail and let her wings sprout.

"_And if you don't?"_

"I won't come back without it."

The door opened to her room and Yuusuke stepped in. Seeing her on the edge, he called, "Hokage, stop!"

"I can't, Yuusuke!" she smiled. "I can't stop until I've found my destiny!" She pushed out into the air and soared towards the river, Yuusuke coming just short of catching her foot.

"Hokage-kun!" he yelled, but she kept going.

"I'm sorry, Yuusuke," she whispered, "but I won't let you die."

"_You understand that you won't just disappear from their thoughts and memories, right? You understand that your loss will be a painful burden? That they might feel guilt for not protecting you?"_

Hokage turned left and flew beside the river. "I know," she sighed. "But they'll be alive. They'll be able to carry on. Besides, Darkfire, my end is nearing anyway."

The angel remained silent.

Soon, the waterfall came into view. Hokage slowly lowered herself into Hell and looked around.

"Satan!" she called. "I wish to speak with you!"

"Satan isn't here right now," a man smirked, voice velvety. "What is it you need?

Hokage turned and met a redheaded angel. She stumbled back from the close proximity and gasped, "Michael."

"Yes, that is I. And what might a living human woman be doing down here?"

"_Don't you dare, Michael," _Darkfire hissed, face becoming hard.

"Hm? I know this voice. Ah, yes, Darkfire. How delightful I should meet you here." His black eyes gleamed with malice and delight.

"_Not as delightful as you might think."_ She stepped back and kept on guard, staring him down with commanding eyes.

Michael laughed. "You can't scare me with those eyes, wolf!" He formed a flame in his palm. "I'll send you into oblivion!" Lunging, he threw a large fireball at her head.

Dodging easily, Darkfire leapt into the air and slammed her fists down on his spine. Michael buckled and crashed into the steaming ground. Letting out a fierce battle cry, he turned and sent a massive amount of flames out. Darkfire, still hovering in an awkward position, took the flames head on. Though normal flames had no affect, Michael's were angelic flames; and worse still, they had more affect because he controlled fire.

"Die, Darkfire!" he shouted.

Still, the angel held strong in the flames. She gritted her teeth to keep from calling out in pain. _"No,"_ thought the angel. _"No, I won't die like this…again. I won't be burned alive. I won't let this man kill me. I won't!"_ Letting out a fierce howl, black fire surged from her body and pushed the flames away.

Michael covered his face from the hot flames. "What is this magic?"

"_This is no magic, Michael. This is the power Heaven bestowed upon me!"_ Darkfire growled, emerging from the smoke.

"Damn you! Why won't you die?"

"_I am dead, you ass!"_ She rammed him into the ground and held his throat. _"And I won't let you kill this girl before she finds her destiny."_

The Archangel struggled beneath her. "This girl is already dead," he gasped. "She is the living dead. She's nothing…but a shell…that you control."

"_Shut up, you stupid bastard!"_ She laughed sadistically. _"I wonder how God will feel when he finds a dead angel on His doorstep!"_

"Darkfire, let him go," another said, resting a hand on her arm. "Let him go."

* * *

Dun dun dun!

I wonder who Michael's savior is! Well...I don't...but I know you do!


	30. Dead Men Do Tell Tales

Chapt. 30 is here! Huza!

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

Note: The flashback featured in this chapter is after she is expelled from both Heaven and Hell, doomed to be a wandering/lost soul.

* * *

Chapter 30

Dead Men Do Tell Tales

"Let him go, Darkfire," the man said gently, carefully pulling at her arm. "Just let him go."

"_Why should I? Why should this bastard live to see another day?"_ Darkfire snarled, gripping Michael's neck tighter.

"Because I'm asking you. Please, let go of him."

"_Damn it!"_ she yelled, standing and turning her back on the two. _"Damn you both!"_

Michael gasped and choked for air.

"Slow down, Michael. You're ok now," the man comforted, helping the Archangel to his feet.

Pushing the man away, Michael glared at Darkfire's back. He glowered at her sizzling skin and smoldering clothes. But he felt no remorse. No, he hated her. Hated her more than any angel should.

"The Council _will_ hear of this," Michael seethed, regaining his composure. And then he flew away.

"_Why did you stop me? Why did you protect him?"_ Darkfire sighed, turning to the man. Her face stung with each word, but she ignored the pain.

"Because I don't want you to die."

"_Lucifer…"_ she whispered, falling.

"Darkfire!" He rushed to her side and tenderly touched her burnt skin. "Why haven't you healed? Why?" Looking to the sky, he called, "Raphael! I know you can hear me! I need you, Raphael! Please!"

"Stop shouting, Satan. I'm right here." The angel stepped from behind the Devil, kneeling down. "What is it?"

Lucifer simply looked at the girl in his arms.

Raphael followed his gaze. "Dear God," he gasped, not caring that he committed a sin. "What happened?"

"Michael."

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes. But only because I came just in time." His red eyes shimmered with unwept tears. "Why won't she heal, Raphael? Why does her skin not become whole as it was?"

Raphael began healing the girl on his own, not meeting Satan's eyes. "Because," he sighed, "this body is dying."

Satan looked up. "What do you mean?"

"This girl has no soul. She's only alive because of Darkfire. But even so, she shouldn't have lived this long. She should've died eight years ago." His eyes narrowed. "Damn it! She's blocking me."

"Darkfire, you have to let us help!"

Her body twitched a little, and then was still. _"Now, Raphael,"_ she gasped, _"I can't hold it much longer."_

Raphael worked his energy as fast as he possibly could. Her wounds began to close and her skin regenerated carefully over the burns. Even as he grew light-headed, the Archangel continued to work. Even as he reached his max, he kept healing until he was shut out.

"Raphael," Lucifer stuttered, catching the angel as he fell.

"Satan," Hokage said weakly.

The two men stared at her.

"Thank you…but I have a favor to ask." She coughed violently. "I need an army. I need an army that can't die. Please."

Lucifer looked on with confusion. "What for?"

"To save…save the lives' of those I love." She shuddered. "Please. And in return I give you my life. And Darkfire lives with you forever."

The Devil sat in awe. He was at a loss for words of any nature.

"I know you may think it's a waste of a life. But let me die this way. Let me create a destiny not even God foresaw." She looked up at him with dull eyes. "Let me die for those I love with all my heart." A sad smile crept onto her face and tears welled in her eyes. "I'm not afraid…so why are you?"

Lucifer's eyes widened. "And what am I to do with your body? It will be useless."

"I don't care. Do with it whatever you will." She gripped his shirt in her shaking fist. "Please, just give me an army."

He nodded, and she closed her eyes.

"_Thank you, dearest Lucifer. And thank you, lovely Raphael. Thank you so very much."

* * *

_

_Darkfire soared through the cold, clear sky of the Demon World. Ahead, she noticed a floating island of ice. As she neared, she saw the figures of women. No men, just women. She paused and watched a cluster that stood at the edge. And then she saw a small, wailing bundle fall from the island._

"Poor thing,"_ she murmured, watching the women recede. _"But…it's not my problem."_ She watched the bundle free fall, feeling a sense of déjà vu. _"Damn it,"_ she cursed, flying after it. Catching it just above the treetops, she lowered herself carefully to the ground._

_The bundle whimpered and twitched in her arms._

_With great care, Darkfire turned the bundle to face her. Beneath the mass of cloth, rope, and charms, a small, demonic face was peering through. Its big red eyes looked up at her, and it smiled._

"You can see me?"_ she said with confusion. She was a soul, so she went unseen, except for by those special select few. Darkfire smiled back. _"Because you can see me, young one, I'll protect and watch over you."

_She walked with the child for a little while. Then she stumbled upon the edge of a clearing. Within the treeless circle, there was a small village. Men and women bustled about with their usual chores, never noticing the floating bundle between the trees._

"These must be the bandits I've heard about,"_ Darkfire thought, looking down at the child. _"Here, he can grow strong and learn to fend for himself. Here, he'll be safe."_ Smiling softly, she set the baby on the ground and slowly backed away. When it made no noise, she crept back to it and kicked it a little._

_And that baby let out a wailing howl that sounded like a dying animal.

* * *

_

Hokage sat with a start, cold sweat dripping from her nose. There she stayed for a moment in a shocked daze as her heart slowed. Looking around, she noticed she was on a soft bed encased in thick black curtains. She swallowed hard and steadied her breath.

"Where am I?" she whispered, more to herself.

The curtain moved back a bit and a handsome man came to view. "You are in my house. More specifically, my bed."

Hokage felt the blood rise in her cheeks, but she didn't look away. Those red eyes entranced her.

"You have a guest." The man stepped aside and another came into view.

"Hokage," he sighed, relief washing over his face. "When Yuusuke said you flew away, I thought you might have come here." He crawled to her and stroked her cheek softly. "Satan tells me you got into a fight with another angel."

"Hm? Yea…well…he was in my way."

"What did you come down here for anyway?"

Hokage looked away and thought up a quick lie. "Darkfire needed to talk to Lucifer."

"Yuusuke said you were saying something about your destiny."

She bit her lip. "I was in the process of becoming Darkfire. It must have been a memory or something."

Hiei eyed her with suspicion, but let it go. "Come, Yuusuke and Koenma are throwing a fit." He crawled back to the edge of the bed and held out his hand.

Hokage stared at it oddly. This was not the Hiei she had met four years ago. He had changed into something. But what? A gentleman? No, that wasn't it. Then what?

"It won't bite," Hiei smirked, as if he was laughing at her.

Smiling at the oddity of it all, she moved to him and took his hand. "Thank you," she whispered, "for coming after me."

Hiei's once cold and foreboding eyes smiled softly upon her. "I owe you at least that pleasure." He pulled her from the black curtains and kept her hand.

"What is your name?" Lucifer asked, coming before the two.

"Me?" Hokage said, pointing to her chest.

The Devil nodded.

"Hokage. Or it is now. But it's the only name that matters." She smiled tenderly to hide the pain coursing through her body.

"_Lucifer, have my 'order' ready by the new moon,"_ Darkfire said, trying to hold Hokage together.

Lucifer nodded and waved as she and Hiei walked away.

"You worried me," Hiei murmured, squeezing her hand affectionately.

"Good," Hokage whispered.

That's it. Hiei turned into a man in love.

* * *

Now, I don't know how Hiei was found by those bandits. But this is my version, mostly to fit my needs. So, either get over it or don't come crying to me.


	31. Itami

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

Note: I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!

Warning: Hinting towards sexual "theme".

Japanese to Know:

Suki koto o nan demo shinasai - Do as you please;Do whatever you like

* * *

Chapter 31

Itami  
(Pain)

Hokage rested in her bed, trying to ignore the pain. It throbbed throughout her entirety.

"I had hoped that I would get to see Osa be happy before I died. I always thought that I'd be standing there when she said 'I do'. Thought I'd live to be a hundred," she laughed, staring through the dark at the ceiling.

Darkfire chuckled. _"I guess you haven't seen her and Kurama then."_

"Kurama?" Hokage said in disbelief. "Ah, well, good for her. She deserves a man like him."

"_You have no idea."_

Her door was wrenched open and Yuusuke stood silhouetted in the frame. "Hokage, get up. You and Hiei have some explaining to do."

"Yuusuke—"

"No! I'm tiered of waiting!"

Hokage pushed herself from the bed and fumbled over to Yuusuke. Smiling weakly, she brushed passed him and walked as normally as her failing body would allow her. Together, they made their way to Koenma's office.

Upon entering, Koenma roared, "Where the Hell have you been?"

Hokage slumped down in a chair and stared sleepily up at the young lord. "Do you really want to know?"

"Damn it, don't toy with me!"

"I've been in Hell. Darkfire had some business to take care of." Her eyes wandered to Kurama, whom was sitting beside Osadyro on the plush, red couch. Angel leaned against the far wall, looking uninterested. Kuwabara and Yuusuke found comfort on the floor. Hiei, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Hiei?"

"He's given us all he chooses to. Now you need to fill in the blanks," Koenma sighed, pacing atop his desk.

"What do you want to know?"

Koenma stopped and turned his sharp eyes to her. "I want to know what in God's name is going through your head."

Hokage smirked at the thought of explaining this for God. "About my plans for the Three Worlds? Or in general?"

"Damn it, Hokage!" Yuusuke snarled, jumping to his feet. "Hiei said you were planning a war!"

"Ah, that part of my mind." She sighed and shifted. "This war is necessary. If I hadn't planned it this way, it still would have happened. But I fixed it so that you all won't die."

"Die?" Kurama repeated. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"That doesn't matter because it won't happen as long as you do as I tell you."

"And if we don't?" Angel challenged, peeing at her through one eye.

"You _will_ do as I tell you. If even one of you dies, you all die." She clenched her fists. "I'm not going to let you die."

"The Spirit World has armies, Hokage. You don't need to worry," Koenma said, pacing once more.

"No, Koenma, you mustn't release your armies. You mustn't."

"Then how am I to protect this world?"

"You just have to do as I say."

"I can't do that."

Hokage jumped to her feet. "You have to!"

"D…" Osadyro whispered.

"Osa, please, you must believe me. You must live…and this is the only way," she whispered, shivering in anger and pain.

"You know I'll always stand behind you."

"I don't want you behind me! I want you right beside me, Osa, believing in me."

"I do, D, I believe." She took Kurama's hand. "Tell us what you want us to do."

"Sleep, train, do whatever it is you need to do to get ready for the biggest war you'll ever partake in."

Osadyro nodded and stood with Kurama, leaving the room. Yuusuke and Kuwabara followed them out; and soon Angel left. Darkfire, too, turned to leave, but stopped at Koenma's command:

"Wait. We still need to talk."

Hokage turned back and seated herself. "About?"

"About my army. Even if I say 'no', my father can overrule me. I can't guarantee that they won't appear."

Sighing in frustration, Hokage rubbed her temples. "Koenma, I don't want anyone to die. If your armies come charging out, all Three Worlds are doomed."

"How exactly did you come across this notion that we're going to die?"

"Darkfire knows a man who can see the future. I saw the vision as though it was a dream. But I can change that vision…I _am_ changing it."

"Can you change the future like that?"

"The future hasn't been written. So, really, there's nothing to change."

Koenma sighed and finally seated himself in his chair. "I'll do as you say…on one condition."

Hokage looked up expectantly.

"You must tell me everything you plan to do."

"First, I will tell you what I've done."

"What have you done?"

"Know, Koenma, that what I'm about to tell you cannot be undone."

* * *

Hiei stood out on his balcony and stared into nothingness. Not to say that there was nothing to look at, he just wasn't looking at it. He let his vision blur and fade. Never once in his long life had he tried to recall a forgotten memory. Now, he was trying to recall them all.

"Damn it," he cursed, tensing. "That black-winged angel said I could remember. I'm in that same place…why won't anything come?" He slammed his fist on the ledge in agitation.

_"You're trying too hard,"_ a voice whispered in his head.

"I want to remember."

_"Do you really?"_

Hiei faltered. There were not many who challenged his word. But the voice of a figure he did not know was daring him to second-guess his own thoughts.

"_Are you so uncertain of your own desires that you cannot answer?"_ the voice mocked. _"Or perhaps you are so certain of your thoughts that you don't feel the need to repeat yourself."_

"I just want to know why. Why my life was so worthless."

"_Worthless?"_ The voice laughed. _"My dear demon, look at where you stand today. Look at the people, friends who surround you. You were spared. Saved by an angel who swore never to care. Someone loves you. How can you say you are not loved?"_

Hiei rested his arms on the railing and laid his head upon them. He couldn't help but think of all the ways he could end all the pain. He couldn't help but think of all the lives he took. Of all the devastated families. The fear in their eyes. Guilt.

"_Dearest Hiei, do not dwell on things that can't be changed. The past should remain forgotten. Remembering wouldn't help anything. Focus on what's right in front of you."_

"Hiei…."

The demon, startled, whirled around. He stared through the dark at a figure in his doorway. "What?" he said, motioning the being forward.

"Can we talk?" she questioned, closing the door.

"Sure, Hokage," Hiei murmured, coming inside.

The girl sat on the floor and avoided Hiei's eyes. "Why did you come for me? Why did you follow me into Hell?"

"I owe you—"

"Oh, ok. Well, sorry I bothered you." She began to stand, but Hiei grabbed her hand.

"That's…not…the only reason."

Hokage sat back down and looked intently into Hiei's eyes.

"It's just…you…you weren't afraid. Even when you should've been, you trusted me. You loved me when no one else would." He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "You showed me it was ok to let my guard down and love back."

She caressed his cheek with her free hand, smiling softly. "All I ever wanted was to love and be loved back. I didn't, and don't, care who or what you are. I love you for who you are now: a bad-ass bastard." Laughing, she leaned forward, head resting against his chest. "You saved me, Hiei. You saved me from myself."

Hiei wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "And you saved me."

Tears formed on her lashes. "Love me, Hiei. Love me and never let me go. Take me from the night and thrust me into the light. Rescue me from the darkness, Hiei."

He took her chin and tilted her face to him. "How should I love you?"

"Any way you want."

Slowly, uncertainly he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back and whispered, "And if it hurts?"

"Suki koto o nan demo shinasai," she replied, kissing him once more.

* * *

Aw, love. Two broken hearts now become one. Hehe...now you're imagination will take you on a ride you really don't want to be on. And if you do want to be on that ride, I have three words for you: Shame on you.


	32. Letting the Chained Bird Sing

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

Japanese to Know:

Hajime - Begin  
Nani - What  
Hokage wa doko ni imasu ka - Where's Hokage? (lit. "Where is Hokage living/alive?")

* * *

Chapter 32

Letting the Chained Bird Sing

Yuusuke and Kuwabara took up their stances in one of the gyms. Kuwabara readied his Spirit Sword. Yuusuke unbuttoned his shirt. The tension mounted between the two. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Hajime!" they shouted, running forward.

Kuwabara moved faster and with more precise motions. He was no longer clumsy and uncertain. Moving with determination and a fierce will to prove himself. The boy he once was now lay in the past, and a new man strode forward. He thought clearly and carefully, taking in everything. And yet, at the same time, he thought about nothing. His mind was empty. But his heart—yes—was full of fire. That's where he was fighting. That's what drove him.

Yuusuke, too, had changed. He was no longer the punk from his teenage years. No, he was a man—a demon. The blood pumping in his veins transformed him. Made him fight smarter, think harder, move faster. But still, the demon blood only brought out those traits faster. He had begun changing into a man a long time ago. His friends, his courage, and his will to keep living gave everything that he was to him. And he used every bit of it.

"Yuusuke."

The two combatants froze in mid-swing. Yuusuke looked to the door to see Kurama. "Nani?" he said, straightening.

"Hokage wa doko ni imasu ka."

"Eh? I dunno. She was with Koenma when we left. After that…who knows?"

"Kuwabara?"

He shrugged.

Kurama sighed. "All right, thanks anyway." He left the room and wandered through the halls. "I wonder where she could be."

* * *

Hokage wrapped a blanket around her tightly and sauntered onto the balcony. She leaned her head on Hiei's shoulder and smiled softly.

"Aren't you cold?" she whispered, stroking his bare chest.

"I don't get cold."

"Your toes were freezing."

Hiei smirked and leaned over to kiss her head. Chuckling, Hokage wrapped the blanket about him, too, and together they gazed at the stars.

After a bit, she took on a sad smile and said, "No matter what happens, Hiei, I'll always love you."

He hugged her naked body to his and kissed the nape of her neck. "Nothing's going to happen. I trust you, Hokage. I trust you."

"Please don't stop trusting me, Hiei. On that battlefield, things will get tough. Swear you won't stop me."

"Stop you from what?"

She turned to face him. "Just swear to me, Hiei. Don't ask. Please."

"I swear."

Leaning into him, she closed her eyes and smiled. _"You trusting fool."_

Hiei's eyes widened and he tried to push her away, but Darkfire held tightly. "Release me!" he hissed.

"_You think it's that easy? You think you can swear to trust someone? Fool. How can you trust someone who won't tell you what she's up to?"_

"That doesn't concern you!"

"_Doesn't concern me, you say. That's funny! She's not the only one using this body, you know. Our lives are intertwined…so I think it concerns me a great deal!"_ She gripped his skin beneath her nails. _"You've no idea how much this concerns me, you arrogant bastard!"_

The demon bared his teeth, eyes glowing with anger.

"_We share this girl, Hiei. I love her just as much as you. Her survival depends on my love…not yours."_ She sighed and removed her nails. _"When the time of her death comes, though, it'll be you she calls for. You'll be the last thing on her mind. The last word on her lips. Feel grateful of the fact."_

"You speak as though she's already dead."

Darkfire closed her eyes tightly. _"If only you knew,"_ she thought. _"Hokage is dead, a walking corpse. She didn't want to appear weak…that's why I'm out here. Hiei, if only you could feel her pain. If only you could save her."_

"_Dearest Hiei,"_ she whispered, _"your beloved will never _really_ be dead. Not to you, not to anyone."_

"I think I can handle it now," Hokage thought.

"_Are you sure?"_

"No, but I'm going to try."

Darkfire stepped aside and allowed Hokage to once again control her body. In a desperate attempt to neither cry nor fall, she held Hiei tightly and bit her lip. She pressed her face into his chest as the blanket began to slip away.

"You don't have to be afraid," he whispered, pulling the blanket around her. "I won't let you fall. I won't." He picked her up and carried her back into the room, shutting the door to the balcony. After laying her on the floor, he began picking up the clothes. She watched his half naked figure move busily about the dark room, eyelids heavy.

"Hiei, I'll always love you."

He stopped and looked back at her. "Sleep, you look tired."

* * *

"Oh, Kurama-kun," Osadyro smiled, stopping at the end of the hall. She noticed his searching eyes as he walked towards her. "Lose something?"

The fox halted beside the girl. "Hokage…you haven't seen her, have you?"

Osadyro shook her head. "Not since we left Koenma's office. Why?"

"Huh? Oh, I…honestly, I don't know." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter." His eyes flashed gold as he stroked her cheek tenderly. Opening one of the nearby doors, he pulled her in. A smirk spread on his lips and he gripped her neck, driving her to the ground.

Osadyro pulled roughly at his hand and arm. She kicked out, but he wrapped his legs around hers. Her green eyes glared at him frightfully.

"Why do you fight? Do you not trust my hands?" he laughed in a voice that did not match his face. His free hand traced her hip softly. "If you relaxed, you'd see that you're in no danger."

"**Is this your way of revenge, fox?"** the angel snarled, still struggling.

He smiled. "Revenge? No, no, not at all. This is merely an experiment of pleasure."

"**Yes, well, perhaps you could experiment on someone else."**

Kurama kissed her nose. "No, just you."

"**She doesn't love you, fox. Kurama is the one she wants. You can't force her."**

"Kurama may be the one _she_ loves, but he's not the one _you_ love." He kissed her lips tenderly, red hair turning silver. "Just relax. You're free now. You're bound by no rules."

She closed her eyes and let her arms fall limp. Her breathing fell in rhythm with his. For a moment, when everything was silent and still, she remembered who she used to be. She remembered how free she was. How happy she was. Before God took her soul and made it obey.

And then her thoughts were only of Youko.

* * *

Special note to Osa, the creator of Osadyro - You know that review you gave me? Well, HA! Your turn!

Yea, just had to do that.


	33. The Edge of Battle

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

Note: Don't worry, I didn't forget about you guys! That would be horrible!

Japanese to Know:

Reikai- Spirit World

* * *

Chapter 33

The Edge of Battle

The morning of the new moon came upon the warriors of the Reikai quickly. The impending war seemed very real now, where it had seemed only a bad dream the night before. The feelings of battle shook away the cobwebs and surfaced once more. Awakening from its deep hibernation, lust drove them to anxiousness. Nightfall seemed so far away.

That morning, Hokage woke with a start. She looked about the dark room for some form of comfort, but found none. Her heart continued to pound in her ears. The awkward feeling of being watched made her skin crawl.

"Who's there?" she said, taking a deep breath.

But no answer of comfort came.

"Raphael? Gabriel?"

Still silence.

Trying to relax, Hokage got out of bed and opened her small dresser. She pulled out a white T-shirt and baggy blue jeans. After changing, she searched some more and found a red, short-sleeved, button-up shirt. She put it on and left it unbuttoned.

"This…is the day," she whispered, putting on the crosses Osadyro and Kurama had given her. "Tomorrow, I turn nineteen. I never had a life plan, but 'death' was never part of it." She laughed crudely. "They all thought I was crazy when I said I'd die so another could gain the chance to live. Never thought I'd have to prove it."

"_Second thoughts?"_

"Yea, but it has to be done. Those I love must live. This is the only way."

"_You don't have to die tonight."_

"I know. But I'd rather die to save my loved ones than join them in a few days or so. I want to go out with a bang, you know?"

"_You want stories to be told about you. You want to be remembered forever."_

Hokage smiled sadly. "Not forever. I just don't want to disappear into the wind. I want to leave my handprint on a freshly cemented sidewalk…instead of walking around it. Do you understand?"

"_Yes. I, too, wanted to be remembered. I was the first and greatest female warlord. But no one knows my name. No one knows my story. I died because I wanted to believe in hope. I died before I had the chance to be remembered."_

"Someone remembers. Someone knows. I know. Satan knows. God knows. Jesus knows. Osadyro knows. See? You aren't so forgotten as you thought."

"_And I believe that you will be remembered far longer than you could ever imagine."_

Hokage winced and held her arm. "I just have to last a bit longer. Then I can let go forever."

"Hokage-sensei?" a small voice mumbled from the door.

The girl turned and saw Tokiya's head sticking into the room. "Come in."

The child entered, closing the door. With tear-filled eyes, he ran to her and gripped her about the waist, burying his face in her stomach. "You saved me," he cried, "and now I can't repay you. I can't save you back."

Hokage crouched down and held the boy tightly, crying without tears. "If you wish to repay me, Tokiya-kun, you must simply live. Live well and long, that is my wish of you."

"I don't want you to leave me! You're the only family I know!"

"And I always will be." She pushed him back a bit and placed her hand over his heart. "I'm right here, forever and always. If you ever need me, dearest child, this is where you'll find me. Sometimes I may be hard to find, but you'll find me if you look deep enough. I'll never leave you, Tokiya-kun." She hugged him tightly, wishing time could stop for a while so she could keep on holding him; the only baby she'd ever have.

"Who will love me, Hokage-sensei? Who will teach me?"

"If you let him, Hiei will. Will you let him teach you what he knows? Will you let him love you?"

Tokiya nodded. "I won't disappoint you, Sensei. I'll be the best I can be. I'll make you proud."

She kissed his head. "I don't doubt it. Just don't forget to live and love."

"I won't." He cried into her neck, holding on tightly. He, too, wished time would stop. Wished this moment would last forever.

* * *

The Devil peered from his bedroom window down to the vast army of souls that awaited battle. Souls that had long been deprived of blood, reveling only in a constant state of dying. A deathless army, just as she requested. The child with more courage than most he's known in his long years.

"Your body will be returned to your loved ones," he murmured, pulling from the view. "You will finally find the peace you've sought for so long. An eternal love will follow your memory." He smiled. "Your legacy."

"Lucifer…there's something you should know," a man said from the door.

Satan turned and greeted his visitor with longing eyes.

"Another will steal Darkfire from you. He will take her heart with him."

Nodding with understanding, Lucifer replied, "Your visions have been wrong before, Raphael. I will put my trust and heart in her hand and let her decide whether or not to crush them."

The Archangel faltered when the Devil laughed loudly. "What's so funny?"

"You're lucky, Raphael."

"Why do you say that?"

"You will never have to suffer the pain that comes with loving and being loved by someone like Darkfire."

The green-eyed angel smiled softly. "Perhaps, but it would've been nice to have tried."

Lucifer nodded, his eyes falling back to the view outside.

"That's an impressive army."

"Hell is full of soldiers. Didn't you know?"

Raphael laughed at the crude joke, taking advantage of the company. Normally, he would have been appalled. But, here, there was no one to keep appearances up for. "Yes, well, most may pray to God, but murder is still a sin. An unavoidable part of being loyal to one's country. Something like a Catch-22, I suppose."

Lucifer grinned, patting the Archangel's back. "All Archangels should be like you."

"Oh, no, that would be too much! God and Heaven need a little difference!"

Together they laughed.

* * *

On the edge of battle, hope and happiness are hard to come by. Death and sadness and pain, on the other hand, come in abundance. Light disappears in the vast darkness. Sweet songs are lost in pained screams. Friends vanish in the face of danger. What hope is left to cling to? What happiness can be found to give strength? Fear takes hold, making it all seem over before it starts.

But even in the darkest dark, light is present. Beyond the screams, precious songs can be heard. True friends emerge to mock danger. Hope surfaces and happiness fills one's soul. Fear can be vanquished before all else. Courage is the key: courage to fight; to live; to die; to kill; to trust. Nothing ends before it begins.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but Tokiya made me cry. I could barely see the screen.

Next chapter: Let the battle begin!


	34. You Swore

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

Note: The memory in this one is while Darkfire is still residing in Heaven.

Japanese to Know:

Watashi - I; me  
Nani - What  
Wakarimasen - I don't understand  
Abazureonna - Bitch  
Jigoku no otosu - Go to Hell  
Rei Gan - Spirit Gun  
Ee - Yea (casual)  
Nani yo - What! ("yo" is simply there for emphasis)

* * *

Chapter 34

You Swore

"_It's not what you do with your life that determines who you are," Michael told Darkfire, looking out at Heaven from his balcony. "It's how you do it."_

"What would you know about life, Michael? You've never had one,"_ she sneered._

"_This is my life."_

"Not that you have to do anything. You're a joke."

_Michael slapped her, fire stinging her face. "Do not mock me, child! You aren't even a true angel!"_

"God pays more attention to me than He does to His own Archangels! He doesn't care about a firefly!"

"_Only because He doesn't want you destroying our Order!"_

_Darkfire smiled deviously. _"It's not that I'm _going_ to destroy it…it's _how_ I destroy it, Michael. And you can't stop me."

* * *

"Hokage-kun, I trust you, but how are we going to win?" Yuusuke questioned as the group halted before the main door.

"Yea, I've been wondering that too," Kuwabara said, turning to the girl.

"Don't concern yourselves with the details. Simply concentrate on staying alive," she answered, slipping on her mask and fanning out her wings. "Count to one hundred before you step out the door." With a deep breath, Hokage stepped out into the moonless night and glided over to the mass of demons waiting.

"What took you?" Sugisaki said as he met her.

"You try to be quick and quiet, and then you come ask me that," she snapped, avoiding his touch.

"Where's Takashi?"

"He's waiting inside. But he's not to concern you."

"Oh, and what is?"

She grinned under cover of darkness. "Watashi."

"Nani?"

"I'm not who I seem," she said, stepping back. "I'm so much more. Can you not guess?"

"Wakarimasen!"

Hokage laughed. "Must I spell it out for you? Let me give you one last clue!" She removed her mask and tossed it to the demon. "Can you see now?"

Sugisaki looked from the mask in his hands to the winged creature just out of reach. His eyes widened in sudden realization. "Abazureonna!"

"Damn straight! But there's something you should know, Sugisaki!"

"Oh yea?"

"Yea! I only killed him because he was killing innocents! If we had met on any other circumstance, he'd still be alive and well!" As the doors opened behind her, she added, "And, Kato, watch for Hiei on the field!" She shot into the sky and a great, lonesome howl burst from her lungs.

"Hokage!" Sugisaki yelled. "Jigoku no otosu!"

"Haha! You have no idea!" she laughed, landing in front of Yuusuke and the others.

"Ah, I feel a massive soul population moving towards us!" Kuwabara gasped, eyes wide.

"Yes, yes."

"So that's what you were planning?" Kurama said. "An army of souls?"

"Yes! A deathless army!" She leapt once more into the air. "Now, fight without fear!" Diving towards the masses, she formed a sword of fire.

"**Darkfire!"** Osadyro yelled, starting to run. As she gained speed, her form changed to that of a large white tiger. Her claws ripped through her enemies without mercy.

"Rei Gan!" Yuusuke shouted, firing multiple shots.

Kuwabara's sword burst to life in his hands. With a surge of battle lust, he fought without remorse, using techniques unique to him.

Kurama's rose whip lashed out with sharp accuracy. His hair became tinted with silver and his eyes gleamed with gold. A forgotten thirst for battle reawakened and struck back ten fold.

With deadly speed, Hiei cut down his foes. His searching eyes scanned the masses for Kato, his true opponent. His bloodlust had to be fed.

Angel stood still. He stared at the violent battle before him, only visible by the constant flashing of lightning accompanied by roaring thunder. What reason did he have to fight? If she wanted him to stay alive, couldn't he just sit back and watch? But there was something inside him that begged him to fight for her. Beneath his hate, there was a vast love. But why? Why?

"_Show me your wings, Anthony,"_ Darkfire said, fluttering above him, splattered with blood.

"**_Why should I? They're hideous,"_** the half-breed snarled, glaring up at her.

"_Fight for me."_

"_**You never fought for me!"**_

"_Damn it, Anthony! I'm not asking you to die for me! I need your help!"_

"_**And when I needed yours, you laughed in my face!"**_

"_I was jealous! I wanted to be in your position. I'd have given anything to trade places. That's in the past, Anthony; I was messed up then. Please, show me your wings."_

"_**Fight your own battles."**_

"_This is just as much your battle as it is mine. Don't let this girl die in vain. Show her that her first love still cares."_

"_**Die?"**_

"_Yes, this is her last stand. Make her last moments worthwhile."_

The boy frowned, closing his eyes. Upon opening them once more, two very different wings burst from his back. The right was an angel's wing, the left that of a demon. **_"Where will you go?"_**

"_Back to Hell."_ She smiled and looked back at the battle. _"There is where love waits for me."_

The thunder clapped once again, sheets of rain falling hard upon the demons. But none stopped.

"_Go, Anthony, destiny calls."_

The half-breed rose into the air, unhooking his kusari gama. Taking a last look at the girl he hated and loved, he flew off into battle. After he was out of sight, she fell to the mud in pain.

"Damn! I just…need to last a bit longer," Hokage growled, forcing herself to stand. "I just have one last thing to settle." She formed a katana of shadow, the darkness being more abundant therefore less draining.

"You thought you could hide?" a man hissed. "You think you can escape me?"

Hokage smiled solemnly, looking at the mud as the rain washed the blood away. "No, Sugisaki, those thoughts never crossed my mind. I was simply waiting."

"For what?"

"You to come after me, of course. It wouldn't be much fun if we were stuck in that mass." She pulled in her wings and took a stance. "Come at me with all your furry, Sugisaki, Lord of Fire!"

Sugisaki rushed her from behind, drawing a sword. Their blades clashed and they sprung apart. With great speed, they darted together again, only to jump away. He sliced her arm deeply, avoiding her rushed middle cut.

Sugisaki laughed as Hokage stumbled to the ground. "I will triumph!"

"Hiei," she thought, searching for him. "Hiei."

"What?" his voice echoed in her head.

"Remember what you swore to me?"

"Actually, no, because you never told me what I swore to."

"But you swore, yes?"

"Yes."

"Good. Don't stray too far." Hokage stood shakily, holding her wounded arm.

"Pathetic human," Sugisaki sneered.

"See, that's where you're wrong. I'm a demon by heart and spirit. I won't let _you_ say different."

"Try and stop me!" He rushed her again, blade coming down on top of her. She blocked and stood her ground, sinking into the muck. "How long can you last?"

"Just long enough," she hissed through gritted teeth.

He laughed.

"Hiei," she thought again.

"Ee?"

"When I say, I need you to run me through."

"Nani yo?"

"You swore, Hiei! I need you to do this. Please."

"You're crazy!"

"Yes, Hiei, I am. But I'm also dying. Don't worry, you won't be the one to send me to my grave." She laughed in her mind as she strained under Sugisaki's pressure. "I guess this means you didn't read that paper I gave you. I guess I did fool you."

"I won't be the one to quicken your death!"

"You will because you swore! You swore!"


	35. Unbroken Promises

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa. And I'll finally admit to _not_ owning God and all his minions or Satan, though their thoughts and actions in this _are mine_. Don't like it? You'll get over it.

* * *

Chapter 35

Unbroken Promises

"Are you ready to die, Hokage?" Sugisaki huffed, pressing harder on the blades.

Hokage forced a smile. "I'm always ready. Can you kill me?"

The fire demon smirked, eyes flashing in the lightning. With great speed, he removed his right hand from his sword, pulled out a knife, and thrust it into Hokage's stomach. For a final touch, he twisted the blade sharply.

She trembled with pain, letting her blade fall away, pushing Sugisaki's away as well. Blood dribbled from her mouth and her eyes became unfocused. She fell into him, gripping his shirt so he couldn't push her away.

"Now, Hiei," she thought. "Do it now. Run me through."

"I…I can't," Hiei answered, voice trembling even in thought.

"You swore, Hiei. You swore to me."

Hiei clenched his jaw and gripped his sword hilt. He readied the blade and pushed off. "Damn you," he thought.

"Sugisaki," Hokage gasped. "Maybe…we'll meet again…in Hell. I'd like that." Her eyes grew wide as Hiei's blade slid into her back and through into Sugisaki. She coughed up blood.

Hiei pulled the katana out quickly. He caught Hokage as she fell, watching the Fire Lord hit the mud. "You're so stupid," he whispered in her ear, easing her to the ground. Hovering over her to shelter her from the hard rain, he stroked her face. "You'll be ok. You'll heal."

Hokage smiled and shook her head slightly. "No, Hiei. I can't heal. I was dying before this. I've been dead…for so long."

He bit his lip and closed his eyes. "I refuse to believe that."

"It doesn't matter…what you believe, Hiei. It's happening…whether you like it or not." She shivered and moaned.

"You can't die, Hokage. You can't. We just got started." He forced back his tears. "We've only just met."

"And I regret that. But if not today, then it would've been tomorrow…or the next."

"You can't leave me, Hokage. Not yet."

"I also made a promise. How else would I get an army from Hell?" She gasped for air and coughed up more blood.

Hiei held her close to him, trying to forget that she was dying.

"Love Tokiya for me, ok? Teach him all you know. Please. He's the only child I'll ever have. I want him to be yours, too. Please."

He nodded. "It's not fair."

"I know. But I've lived longer than was expected. I'm tired, Hiei-kun. So tired." She sighed long and easy. "It doesn't hurt so much anymore."

Hiei shuddered as his heart began to break.

"Don't cry for me, Hiei. Never cry." She closed her eyes. "And tell Yukina…what you've been…longing…to tell…her." A long sigh escaped her blue lips and she breathed no more.

The demon clenched her tightly to him, trying to find her warmth. "Don't leave me…I'm begging you. Please don't leave me, Hokage. Come back to me. I don't want to be alone anymore."

* * *

Osadyro froze, her heart being crushed. The chains were so tight, suffocating her, breaking her. She was immobilized. Her breathing was cut short; she couldn't think; her eyes wentin and out of focus. The only thing that kept her from being killed was the Soul Army. 

And then, the crushing, binding chains fell away and vanished. She slid to the muck, felled by an invisible force. Knowing in her shattered heart that something terrible was wrong, but unable to comprehend what had happened. So she let the rain beat down upon her tired body, soaking her fur through to the bone.

Angel, too, felt this pain in his heart. Felt those suffocating chains. But his motion did not falter. He was not felled by this pain in his heart. Even when the chains he had helped build disappeared, he ignored that loss. He ignored the sadness tugging at his heart, still whole and painless. Just ignored it all.

* * *

"_Darkfire, don't forget who you were before you came here," Raphael said, hugging her from behind._

"If I don't let go of that life, Raphael, I'll never make it here where I'm shunned instead of admired. I'm hated instead of adored,"_ Darkfire answered, leaning into him._

"_Who you were in life defines you. Can you just let it go?"_

"I'm a freak of nature, dearest Raphael, I can do anything."

"_And what will you do?"_

"God created me to disobey, you know this. He says to keep the Order. I hate the Order."

"_So you're going to destroy it?"_

"Obliterate it. Send Heaven into chaos. This anger, this lust, compels me to."_ She closed her eyes and whispered, _"You know you want it as much as I."

* * *

"Hokage," Hiei mumbled, still clinging to her dead body. "You can't be gone." _"Of course she's not gone, dear Hiei. No one is ever really gone,"_ Darkfire cooed. 

"Hokage's dead! Can't you just go away?"

"_I wish. But only in Hell will I be able to separate from her body. It sucks that way. Normally, I'd simply just go. But I made a deal. This is how it's made sure I go through with my part."_

"You aren't making this any easier. Just stop talking."

"_You can't escape the fact that she's dead. That she'll never hold you again. She'll never share your bed again."_

"Just shut up! I know that, all right? But I don't want the memory to end. I don't want her to slip from my mind. She understood me…more than Kurama. When I said I was tired, she knew what I meant. She saw beyond my foolish pride, beyond the frozen walls around my heart. She knew." He kissed her cold neck, wishing he could find some comforting heat. But there was none, not even a little. "And now she's gone."

"_I'm sorry it couldn't last longer, I truly am. If she had died before this night or after, you'd all be dead, too. She wanted you to live, Hiei. She always has. And so do I. We want you to live as long as it takes for you to find happiness. Don't give up now. Don't let her die in vain."_

A weary soul emerged from the rain. It held out its hands towards Hokage, but Hiei didn't notice. Touching the demon's shoulder, it again reached for her body. But Hiei held her protectively. The soul's face distorted and it grunted.

"_You must let her go, Hiei. She made a pact with the Devil, and he collects."_

"I'm not ready to let her go."

"_You can't hold on forever."_

"I'm going to try."

"_Stop being a child! You have friends who need an explanation, a child to take care of, and a sister to comfort and share secrets with! There's no time to grieve! And, Hiei, you have a note to find."_

Hiei's jaw clinched and he gripped Hokage's corpse one last time. He let her fall to the mud and stood with his back to her. "Take her. Take her quickly."

The soul nodded and scooped her body up. It retreated quickly, calling to it all the other souls, the war won. The mass disappeared into the dark, tired and weary.

"Hiei, where's Hokage?" Kurama inquired, coming up behind his friend.

The little demon bit his lip and stared at the ground. "She's dead, Kurama. That was the plan all along. She died so we'd live." He whirred around and clung to Kurama's tattered and bloody shirt, hiding his face in the fox's chest. "She's dead, Kurama! I let her die! I couldn't save her! Hokage!"


	36. Left Behind

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

Japanese to Know:

Sake - A kind of rice wine; not really hard liquor

* * *

Chapter 36

Left Behind

Darkfire stirred, sighing. Her fingers twitched and clenched into a fist. _"Damn."_

"Finally awake?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. Slowly, she sat up, smiling at the man sitting on the end of the bed. _"It's been a while, Lucifer."_

"It has. But it gives me great comfort to see you back in your own form."

Brushing a hand through her hair, she crawled to the Devil and hugged him tightly. _"It feels good to hold you again."_

"It feels good to be held. I missed you so much." He kissed her neck, rubbing her back. "I missed my friend."

Darkfire spotted Hokage's body lying gently on a bed of pillows. She got up and went to the girl. _"You cleaned her up."_

"Well, no, not me personally."

"_Thank you. What will you do with her?"_ She stroked the girl's cheek, eyes softening.

"Raphael will give her to Hiei when he comes."

"_Hiei's coming down here…again?"_

Lucifer nodded. "Raphael says he's going to try to take you. And I have no use for this girl's body. Besides, I think the people she died to save would rather have her."

"_Thank you, Lucifer. You don't know how much that means to me."_

"Darkfire…when Hiei does come, if you choose to go with him, I'll release you."

Darkfire turned and stared at the man she loved. _"We made a deal—"_

"I know. But if you want to go with him, you can."

She smiled and shook her head. _"No, Lucifer, my place is here. Besides, it wouldn't feel right…stealing Hiei from her. Know, though, that I'll continue to watch him, as it is my duty as his Guardian Angel."_

"Yes, I understand."

Darkfire turned her attention back to Hokage. _"You sacrificed everything just so they'd live. Gave it all up so they could be happy a little longer. Such a selfish wish. Such a bravely selfish wish. But you knew that they would be hurt. Somehow you knew just how much pain you would cause them."_ She chuckled. _"How amazingly stupid."_ Her hand trembled as she brushed Hokage's hair back. _"Even if I had tears to cry, I wouldn't. You wouldn't want me to."_ She kissed the sleeping beauty's forehead and turned away.

"Come," Lucifer whispered, pulling her into his lap. He held her close, kissing the nape of her neck. "And what of the beast that is part of you?"

"_The wolf? It's satisfied. The blood of Sugisaki and Hokage and the other demons quenched its thirst…at last."_ She leaned into him, exposing more of her neck. _"Now you can love me without fear of being ripped to shreds. Now you can love me as you've always wanted."

* * *

_

Hiei searched his room for the clothes he wore the night of the masque. That damn coat was eluding him. He had thrown all his shirts and pants about the room, occasionally tripping over them in aggravation. Even his small closet had been gutted. He even checked his bathroom for good measure.

"Damn it!" he snarled, rushing to the window. He opened the curtains violently, and there, on the seat, was that stupid coat. Hurriedly, he searched the pockets for that small piece of paper. In triumph, he held it up to the light before unfolding it.

_Dearest Hiei,_

_Perhaps when you read this you will know my intentions. Then again…I might have hidden them too well. Imagine that: hidden too well for you._

_Do not grieve for me, Hiei. Celebrate, instead, that I will no longer bother you._

_I will guide you better, I promise._

_May you one day find love,_

_Hokage_

_Darkfire_

"Hokage…" Hiei whispered, swallowing hard.

"Hiei?" Kurama said, knocking on the door. He strode up behind Hiei. "Hey, are you ok?" Then he saw the note and read it quickly. "It's sad, really. All this time we thought she was happy."

"She gave me the sword needed to save her. Instead I used it to end her life." He closed his eyes. "I couldn't see her tears."

"She smiled all the time. How could we possibly see them?"

"How could we not?" He glared at the note. "She practically told us! She gave me the cure and I didn't even notice!"

The fox sighed longingly and smiled sadly. "She really could do anything. She told us she wouldn't let any of us die…and she didn't." He patted Hiei's shoulder gently, trying to soothe the demon's aching heart. Trying to soothe his own. "Come, I'll heat up some sake."

* * *

Osadyro's eyes burned with the urge to cry. She bit her lip to keep the tears down. "D wouldn't want me to cry," she murmured, shutting her eyes tight. Everything hurt so much.

"It doesn't matter what she wants. If you want to cry, you should just cry," Angel sniffed from the open door. "She's dead. It's not like she can yell at you."

The girl glared at him. "D and I have a connection you gave up long ago. I know more about what she wants than you could ever dream of!"

"I know she obviously doesn't care about anyone. She went and died on you; left you behind."

The hairs on her neck bristled. "You ungrateful ass! She gave up her life so that we could live! So that _you_ could live! She died for you!" Angry tears fell from her piercing eyes.

"She died for you and Hiei! She didn't care about me!"

"No, she loved you still. She should've hated you with everything she was, but she still loved you. And you treated her like dirt."

"I treated her like she should've been treated."

Osadyro tensed to keep from leaping at his throat. "How dare you say that!" she hissed. "You broke her heart and never gave the pieces back! You kept twisting them tighter and tighter just to watch her squirm! How can you say she deserved that?"

Angel snorted. "She ruined my life. She just had to follow those damn demons! I had a scholarship waiting! She stole that from me. She destroyed everything I had worked for! Everything!"

"Had you only told her…she would've never gone. If she had known—"

"She still would've gone! And then you would've followed!"

"If you had wanted to go off and be a basketball star, she would've let you. She'd have stayed behind, let go of her dreams, just to see you fulfill yours. But you're so Goddamned blind you couldn't see that. You're head's so far up your fucking ass you never knew."

"She only would've followed to stalk me."

Osadyro's eyes widened. She stood, swooped across the room, and slapped him across the face. His head hit the door hard and he fell to the floor. "You son of a bitch! She was afraid of you! I wish she had let you die!" She slammed the door shut and slid to the floor. Tears of sadness and anger streamed down her cheeks and she shook with unvoiced sobs.

"Screw you, too!" Angel called through the door, then storming down the hall.

"D," she whispered, hugging her knees, "I miss you so much."

"You can't just leave!" a man called.

"I can and I am!" another answered.

Osadyro perked up to try to identify the voices.

"What about Yukina?" Kurama.

"I don't have time!" Hiei.

"Don't have time? You have all the time in the world!"

"Then she can wait 'til I get back!"

"Where are you going?"

"To Hell!"

* * *

Well, it's almost over folks. Then next chapter is the last. The exciting conclusion. Will Darkfire change her mind and return with Hiei? Or will Raphael's prediction be wrong once more? Is Lucifer really as kind as he seems? Only the conclusion will tell. And only I know.


	37. For All the World

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or Osa.

Note: This is the last chapter. The finale. The end.

* * *

Chapter 37

For All the World

Darkfire pulled from Lucifer's comforting arms, slipping on his shirt.

"What is it?" he asked, sitting up on his elbows.

"_Hiei's here,"_ she answered, buttoning a few of the buttons. _"Can't you hear him?"_

"Darkfire," came a faint voice.

"Ah, yes, there he is. And you're going to meet him?"

"_Send him home with his prize. He has no business in Hell."_ She fled from the house and stood on a cliff overlooking most of Hell.

"Darkfire!" Hiei yelled, looking around as he slowed to a stop.

"_Up here, Hiei."_

The demon looked up and saw the black-winged angel. But he didn't know it was her. "Who're you?"

Darkfire feigned disappointment. _"It is I, Darkfire. We met so long ago, so it's understandable that you wouldn't recognize me. Or did you expect me to look like Hokage?"_ She sat on the ledge and dangled her feet over the edge, tempting him.

"Can you make her live again?"

"_What?"_

"Can you make Hokage animate again…alive? Can you be her soul?"

"_Hiei, Hokage is dead. She can't come back to life simply because you will it."_

"The others miss her, too. Be her soul, bring her back…I'm begging you."

She looked down at him with sad eyes, but her coy smile gave him no comfort. _"She bled to death, dearest Hiei. She bled from the wound you gave her. I hate to tell you this, but had you not stabbed her, she would have lived."_

"She told me—"

"_She told you what she hoped. But the moment he slipped that dagger into her, she knew he had missed. She knew she would die by your hands. Life is cruel that way. Life made you kill the woman you loved most."_

Hiei fell to his hands and knees. "Hokage…why?"

"_Why? Because she loved you. Because she wanted you to live and learn to be happy."_

"Even if it meant being alone?"

"_Alone? My dear Hiei, how can you say you're alone? You have friends who would die for you, a sister who's still waiting for you. Hiei…you've never been alone in your long life. Someone's always been with you, whether you could see them or not."_

Hiei shook his head over and over, trying to convince himself otherwise. "No," he said.

"_You doubt me? I was beside you. I led you towards painful decisions and consequences, knowing the end would justify the means. For that, I'm sorry. But never have I left you alone. Hokage never left you."_ She closed her eyes.

"Come back with me, Darkfire."

Her eyes snapped open. _"What?"_

"If Hokage can't return with me, can't you? Can't you love me in her place?"

Darkfire's eyes flared with pain. _"You dare forsake her love so easily, so quickly? You dare throw her memory, which you so longed to hold onto, into the dirt? Shame on you, Hiei."_

"You and she were once one. You must've felt some trace of love for me. Aren't you, in some way, like her?"

"_No, Hiei, we're not alike in that many ways. Not in enough ways. You see, unlike Osadyro and Angel, her body wasn't designed for me; she wasn't created for me. Perhaps if I had taken over when she was still and embryo, like Youko, it would've been different. You probably wouldn't have fallen for her because she would've been me."_

"Please, Darkfire. If not for me, then for the others."

"_The others?"_ she laughed. _"They don't care. Not about me, least ways. They fell in love with Hokage, not me. I'm the enemy, remember? The one who tried to take her away from you."_

"Please!" He stared up at her from his knees with sad eyes. His face with twisted with distress. It was pathetic, really. This demon of legend was supposed to be strong and heartless, betraying no emotion. He was supposed to feel no pity or love for anyone. Yet, here he was, practically in tears over his dead lover.

Darkfire looked down at the weak demon with uncaring eyes, though her heart was breaking. Sighing, she produced a black book from thin air. She tossed it down to him. _"Give that to the fox."_

"What is it?" he asked, picking it up.

"_A diary of sorts. Inside is everything he wanted to know about us. On the last page, though, is something for all of you."_

Hiei opened it to the back page and read the title, "'Last will and testament.' She left this?"

Darkfire nodded. _"Yes. It gives details on what she wants done with the things she left behind. She wants it followed to the letter, as everything has a specific thing to be done with it. And she wanted it to be made perfectly clear that if it says 'trash,' she means 'trash.' She doesn't want you keeping those items."_ She added, _"And when you take your leave, an angel by the name of Raphael will be waiting for you by the waterfall. He will give you Hokage's body and take you both home."_

Hiei closed the book and pocketed it. He hung his head in dismay, thinking of the love he lost.

She could not help but wish she had tears to cry, for she would shed them. Her heart ached for him. It pulled at her to go with him, to comfort him. _"I told you that you'd be the last thing on her mind. Does that not bring you some comfort?"_

"Comfort? What can comfort an empty heart? What can mend a shattered heart?" He held his head with one hand, the other gripping at his chest.

The angel closed her eyes.

"Darkfire."

She looked down at him.

"Come back with me. Tell them how Hokage died for them. Learn to love me. I beg of you with what's left of my pride." He stared up at her with pleading eyes. "Please, Darkfire. Comfort me and I will comfort you."

Her heart stopped for a second. She had the will, the means, the opportunity, and permission to go away with this man. Yet another chance to live on Earth was presenting itself to her, imploring her to take it. But would she? _Could_ she? She had promised her lover that she wouldn't go with this demon. Would she forsake that oath and go away? Would she betray Hokage's memory and steal the man she had proven her love to? Would she throw away all vows of trust ever bestowed to her? Could she?

No, not this time.

"_Forgive me, dearest Hiei, but I cannot return with you."_

"Why not? What will make you come?"

"_Nothing, Hiei, nothing in the world. I made a promise. And I will not steal that which is precious to her. There are others to comfort you, lovely demon."_

"Please—"

"_Don't make me say it again! I cannot and will not go back."_ She stood and turned away. Her heart tightened in her chest. _"Dare not cry, Hiei. Not for me, not for her."_ And she slowly began to walk away.

"Please!" Hiei called after her. "Please!"

"_I'm sorry, Hiei. I'm so very sorry."_

_

* * *

_

And there you have it.

For those of you urging (threatening) me to write a sequal, I must inform you that there will be none. The sequal would have no point, for his love, Hokage, is dead (obviously) and can never come back. So, there.

But, if any of you so wish to write a sequal for this, simply tell me so that I may read it. You have my permission. Ironic, ne? A fanfic of a fanfic. Anyway. There's that.

Until then, I bid thee farewell.


End file.
